Ya lo sé todo
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Para sortear un problema y conseguir de paso un beneficio propio a la vez, Darcy le enseñará a Lily una treta (a veces) infalible que (casi) siempre da buenos resultados.
1. La idea de Darcy

Disclaimer. El concepto de "_Loud House_" y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**1**

**La idea de Darcy**

En la habitación de Lisa, la chica de nueve años super dotada examinaba unas muestras de su último proyecto químico, mientras Darcy, su mejor amiga, estaba tratando de dar con una respuesta a los problemas en los que trabajaba en su cuaderno.

—Lisa, ¿podrías dejar eso y ayudarme a resolver esto? La tarea es de matemáticas, no de química. ¿Es que no piensas hacerla?

—De hecho la terminé después de la escuela durante el trayecto de regreso, mi estimada amiga. Necesito concentrarme en problemas reales como para distraerme con tan pobres y sencillas ecuaciones.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste a que viniera a hacer la tarea contigo?

—Porque Dexter me invitó el fin de semana a la celebración por el quinto aniversario de su unidad fraternal menor, así que necesito de tu opinión para escoger un vestuario adecuado para el evento, así como formular un plan de actividades que permitan profundizar nuestra relación amistosa.

Darcy suspiró. Con el tiempo había aprendido a interpretar todo lo que su amiga decía y que para oídos de otros parecía que hablaba en otro idioma.

—Primero ayúdame con esto y entonces te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites para tu cita con Dexter en el cumpleaños de su hermana, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo —dejó una probeta sobre su escritorio y después tomó otro con una mezcla distinta en su interior—. Dame unos minutos para bajar a refrigerar esta mezcla y después te ayudaré con esas operaciones.

Lisa salió y mientras Darcy trataba de concentrarse una vez más en los problemas del libro, una niña rubia de seis años entró a la habitación.

—¡Lisa, necesito que…! Ah… hola Darcy.

—Hola Lily. Lisa fue a la cocina. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—¡Sí! ¡El juego de pokémon edición chocolate!

—Yo el que necesito es la edición fresa. Tengo mi copia apartada desde hace meses.

—Yo también, pero me falta dinero para terminar de pagarla. ¿Tú no me prestarías, Darcy?

—Lo siento, Lily. Precisamente es mi juego lo que me dejará sin fondos. ¿Ya se lo pediste a tus padres o al resto de tus hermanas?

—No me ha ido muy bien en la escuela últimamente, por lo que no creo que papá o mamá me presten dinero al menos hasta que levante mis notas, además que ya me dijeron que no me comprarán el juego y le prohibieron a las demás que me lo compraran o me prestaran dinero para hacerlo. Estoy desesperada. ¡Necesito ese juego ya! A los que hicieron la reserva, les darán el juego con Yisus, el pokémon psiquico-divino número mil quinientos en nivel treinta y tres, con la habilidad sacrificio. Al morir, todos los pokémon de tu equipo recuperan todos sus atributos y HP, incluso los que ya habían perdido, deja a todos los de tu adversario en modo de confusión-atracción además a los tres turnos Yisus regresa íntegro. ¿No es genial?

—Pues sí. Sigo sin entender por qué toda la polémica que generó en Internet.

—Ya sé. ¡Es tan injusto que me lo vaya a perder!

Darcy sintió pena por la hermanita de su mejor amiga. Ella era una jugadora ocasional, pero Lily realmente era una apasionada a los videojuegos. Había escuchado un par de veces a Lisa culpar a Lincoln de esto un tanto molesta. Por ella no había problema. No podía imaginarse así misma enojándose con su amable, bondadoso, guapo y sexi hermano.

—¿Estás enferma? —le señaló Lily la cara—. Parece que te dio fiebre.

—Ah… no, nada. Estaba pensando en un método con el que quizá puedas conseguir dinero fácilmente. Es el método "Ya lo sé todo".

Lily quedó intrigada.

—¿Y eso cómo funciona?

—Fácil. Te le quedas mirando a una persona que conozcas fijamente con una cara muy seria y entonces le dices: "Ya lo sé todo".

—¿Pero qué es lo que sé?

—Nada, tú sólo tienes que aferrarte a decir lo mismo, de pronto y cuando menos te lo esperes, te darán dinero, dulces, o permisos para hacer lo que quieras.

La niña se rascó la cabeza confusa.

—Sigo sin entenderte.

Darcy podía escuchar a Lisa subir las escaleras. No quería hacer esto con su amiga, además que tal vez siendo ella tan lista posiblemente no funcionaría, pero al menos podría darle la base a Lily de lo que intentaba explicarle para ayudarla, además para qué se engañaba, no estaba por demás darle un escarmiento y cobrarle las ocasiones cuando se pasó de la raya las pocas veces que se ofrecía ayudarla con sus experimentos (léase, dejarse utilizar como conejilla de indias).

—Tú solo observa.

Lisa entró a la habitación y miró a Lily con fastidio.

—Lily, si vienes a pedirme dinero o de nuevo una máquina que permita hipnotizar a nuestros progenitores para que accedan a costearte esa herramienta cuya utilidad no trasciende más a allá de hacerte perder el tiempo, ya conoces mi respuesta.

Pero su atención se desvió de su hermana hacia Darcy. Su amiga la miraba de una manera muy dura que le inquietó bastante.

—No me malinterpretes, no estoy enojada con Lily, pero en clase últimamente ella…

—¡Lisa! —bufó con disgusto y nunca parpadeó o apartó la mirada de la de ella—. Ya… lo sé… todo.

La científica abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

—¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?

—Lo sé todo, Lisa. Ya lo sé.

¿Era decepción lo que la genio detectó en su voz, o enfado tal vez? De pronto notó detrás de ella una carpeta sobre su cómoda y palideció al comprenderlo. Probablemente había husmeado en ella mientras bajó a la cocina y se enteró de… eso.

—¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Fue por una investigación! Además, Lincoln estaba dormido y por el sedante que le administré no se enteró de nada a sí que… espera. ¿Qué tanto es lo que leíste?

Ocultando el desconcierto que le produjeron las palabras de su amiga, Darcy se mantuvo firme.

—Todo, Lisa. Ya lo sé todo.

La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y sintió su corazón en los pies.

—¡Fue por curiosidad científica! ¡Lo juro! Está bien, quizá el método no fue nada profesional cuando recolecté la muestra. Si hice eso con mi… ¡no tenía guantes y tenía las manos sucias! Lincoln no la extrañará de todas formas. ¡Desperdicia mucha de esa sustancia cada vez que va al baño por las noches con las viejas revistas de papá! Por lo que más quieras, Darcy. ¡No se lo digas a nadie y te haré las tareas por un mes!

Tras aparentemente meditarlo, Darcy asintió.

—De acuerdo. No se lo contaré a nadie. Es más, sólo porque eres mi amiga haremos de cuenta que no me enteré de nada. ¿Está bien?

Lisa parecía tranquilizarse por ahora.

—Sí, yo… te lo agradezco.

Darcy le puso la libreta a su amiga entre sus manos y le pasó su lápiz.

—Por un mes entonces.

Resignada, Lisa comenzó a resolverle el resto de los problemas de matemáticas, sin darse cuenta el modo en que su amiga le guiñó el ojo a Lily con una sonrisa.

Aunque Lily no había entendido nada de lo que Lisa estuvo hablando, no le quedaron dudas del magnífico método que Darcy le enseñó para conseguir lo que fuera.

Lily no perdió más tiempo. Las dejó en paz y salió de la habitación para poner en práctica el método "Ya lo sé todo". Una suerte, pues Lana acababa de llegar a la casa.

* * *

.

.

.

Tengo dos meses con esta idea rondando en mente. Descuiden, no es muy larga y los capítulos serán tan breves que no interferirán con el avance del resto de mis proyectos para quienes los siguen.

La obra está basada en un monólogo clásico de comedia. Saludos.


	2. Con Lana

**2**

**Con Lana**

Nerviosa, Lana entró a la casa con la esperanza de no haber levantado las sospechas de nadie. Pegó su mochila contra su espalda y la chica de once años se dispuso ir directo y sin escalas hacia su habitación, cuando de pronto se encontró con su hermana quien apareció repentinamente asustándola.

—¡Lucy, deja de hacer eso!

La niña se extrañó.

—Pero si no soy Lucy. Soy Lily.

—Lo lamento. Fue la costumbre. Bueno, nos vemos después.

—¡Espera! Hay… algo que quiero decirte.

Lana se sintió un poco ansiosa.

—Tengo un poco de prisa, Lily. ¿No puede ser más tarde? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Aunque no quería distraer mucho a su hermana de lo que fuera que pensaba hacer, Lily de verdad quería poner a prueba lo que Darcy le había enseñado. Sin perder más tiempo, suspiró, la miró directo a la cara esbozando una expresión seria y le habló.

—Lana. Ya lo sé todo.

La boca de la rubia se abrió con temor. ¿Se refería a…? No, no podía ser eso.

—Lily, hermanita, a… ¿a qué te refieres?

La niña no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso, por lo que nerviosa se apegó a la frase que se suponía le conseguiría dinero para su videojuego.

—Pues… tu ya sabes. Todo. Lo sé todo.

Sintió miedo de que descubriera su treta, Lana se dio cuenta de su temor, esto por el contrario terminó de convencerla, siendo este comprensible dado lo que hizo.

—¡Pero cómo te enteraste!

—Pues… eso no importa. Lana, ya lo sé todo.

Lana comenzó a hiperventilar. De pronto tomó a Lily del brazo para obligarla a subir con ella asustándola. La pequeña trató de desasirse, pero su hermana era bastante fuerte, por lo que no aflojó su agarre sino hasta que entraron a su habitación. Una suerte para la rubia que su gemela no llegara a casa todavía.

—No sé como lo sabes —comenzó Lana antes de encarar a su hermanita—. ¡Pero no se lo debes de decir a nadie, Lily! No tenía idea que todo terminaría de esa manera. ¡Nadie debe de saberlo! ¿Pero qué tanto es lo que sabes?

Realmente nerviosa y sin gustarle hacia donde estaba parando todo esto, Lily se aferró a lo suyo.

—¡Todo! ¡Lo sé todo, Lana! Creo… creo que debo de contárselo a alguien.

—¡No! ¿No crees que es suficiente castigo el cómo me siento? ¡Nunca debí acompañarlo! ¡Fue una carnicería! ¡Todavía puedo escuchar en mi cabeza el golpe del hacha que tenía en mis manos y la imagen de su cabeza rodando en el suelo! ¡Esa no había sido mi intención! Tal vez lo imaginé, pero creo que todavía se convulsionaba cuando me fui. ¡Cometí un crimen, Lily! ¡Para empezar nunca debí aceptar su invitación!

Lana estaba llorando y Lily sentía que en cualquier momento ella también lo haría. ¡Qué rayos había hecho su hermana! ¿Realmente era lo que estaba pensando?

—Lana, yo… no debiste de… —¿pero a quién se supone que Lana lastimó? Tal vez si hacía las preguntas correctas sin que pareciera que en realidad no sabía nada podría averiguarlo—. Para empezar ¿por qué saliste con él?

—¡Porque era el amigo de Lincoln y por eso le tuve confianza! No pensé que él quería que… me había parecido lindo y me sentí halagada cuando dijo que estaba interesado en mí, pues es un chico mayor y dijo que le recordaba mucho a Lori. Pero cuando me llevó adentro de…cuando comenzó a, ¿cómo te lo digo? A jalarle el cuello al ganso, creí que… ¡no sé lo que pensé! Había tomado el hacha y… vomité al final… ¡No volveré nunca a…! ¡No quiero ir a prisión!

Muy asustada, Lily le dio algunas palmadas a su hermana, aunque ella misma estaba toda pálida. Esa expresión la había escuchado aquella vez cuando sin querer abrió la puerta de Lincoln y lo descubrió haciéndose algo extraño a sí mismo con esa cosa que lo diferenciaba de las niñas.

Todo eso además sonaba a esas extrañas pláticas que sus padres habían intentado tener con ella y Lisa acerca de los riesgos de irse con desconocidos, pero este no lo era. ¿Se trataba de Clyde? ¿Acaso él intentó lastimar a Lana obligándola a hacer algo feo y ella en su defensa tomó el hacha y lo…?

—Lana, creo… creo que debes decírselo al menos a Lincoln.

—¡No! No puedo mirarlo a la cara. No quiero problemas. ¡Te daré cinco dólares si no le dices nada!

Aunque le mostró el billete, Lily no lo tomó. Esto era muy serio. Eran cosas de mayores que de lo poco que entendía se estaba asustando bastante.

—Lana. Lincoln se enterará tarde o temprano. Todos lo haremos.

Su hermana la miró un momento y tras sorberse los mocos, le dijo.

—Te daré veinte dólares.

Lily estaba punto de replicar, cuando el timbre sonó.

—Hay no, ¡Debe de ser Liam!

—¿Liam?

—¡Baja y dile que no estoy!

Confundida, Lily obedeció. Hasta donde sabía, Lincoln y ese chico habían dejado de ser tan cercanos desde que le mostró a él y a otros chicos "el rastro" en funcionamiento tras una remodelación que hicieron. Tal vez un día investigaría lo que era un rastro.

En efecto, al abrir la puerta se encontró al joven granjero de dieciséis años con una mirada hosca.

—Hola Lily. ¿Está por aquí Lana?

—Hmm… no. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mira, cuando la veas dile que me regrese los huevos de ese ganso que tomó. Le prometo que no les va a pasar nada. Si puedes, explícale que el ganso que sacrificamos ya era viejo y lo hicimos para celebrar con un banquete el ascenso de mi madre en su trabajo. Me meterá en problemas si en el inventario ellos se dan cuenta que faltan, pues no son huevos de consumo sino para empollar.

»Entiendo ya muy tarde que se asustara. Como le gustan los animales y le mostré los que teníamos, no se me ocurrió que reaccionaría así por ese ganso. Supongo que también me vi mal cuando fui brusco al tomarlo por el cuello mientras Lana ignorando lo que pensaba hacer, me acercó el hacha cuando se la pedí. Por favor, te lo encargo.

Tras soltar un poco de aire sintiéndose como una tonta, Lily le respondió.

—Sí, yo le digo. Perdónala, Liam.

—Descuida. Tu hermana es muy ruda, de verdad que me recuerda a su hermana mayor Lori, por eso me interesé en ella para que me ayudara en sus ratos libres en la granja a cambio de jugar con los animales que tenemos, pero supongo que fue demasiado para ella ver eso. Dile que lo lamento mucho, pero que por favor necesito los huevos.

—Lo haré. Supongo que… no es nada grave.

—Para mí lo es. Se lo expliqué diciéndole que podría alguien terminar en la cárcel si nos robaban algo de la granja, por lo que quizá tenga miedo de admitirlo. No debí de ser tan exagerado. ¿Tu crees que me haya creído?

—No lo sé, lo averiguaré cuando la veo y se lo pregunte.

Una vez que se despidió de él, molesta la niña regresó a la habitación de Lana. Ella en ese momento estaba sacando tres huevos de su mochila y los colocaba bajo una lámpara mientras improvisaba un nido.

—¿Qué pasó?

Lily fastidiada le extendió el brazo.

—Lo de siempre. ¡Que ya lo sé todo! Dame esos veinte dólares o te acusaré con Liam y Lincoln.

Más tarde y para relajarse tras el susto que su hermana le ocasionó al haberla malinterpretado, Lily se animaría a tomarse una deliciosa bebida de Flip, con suerte con el método de Darcy tal vez la conseguiría gratis.

* * *

.

.

.

Wow, no esperaba que esta idea tan sencilla tuviera tan buena recepción. Muchas gracias de verdad, chicos. Tanto a los nuevo lectores, como los siempre fieles que me acompañan desde mis anteriores historias.

**Guest** gracias. Puede que las historias de **_Tan sólo anécdotas _**sean un poco más largas que los capítulos de esta, entre dos mil y cuatro mil palabras tal vez, poco más, poco menos. Saludos.

**Jaxxsome** gracias por la calificación. Espero te siga gustando el resto. Saludos.

**UltimateSTH** gracias. Ya comienza a verse una muestra de ello. Saludos.

**Loveseeker2** gracias. Cierto. A pesar de haber crecido un poco, Darcy sigue siendo linda todavía en ciertos aspectos, al menos más que su mañosa amiga, ¡Juax! Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Espero éste también te haya divertido. Saludos.

**El Maestro** gracias. Cada semana procuraré tener un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya me dirás qué te pareció esta nueva entrega. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Con el precedente de mis otras historias, no pensé hasta que tu lo señalaste, que el título podría darse a la malinterpretación. Descuida que esta tampoco nada tiene que ver con la saga "**_Tan sólo…_**" al final parece que el método de Darcy le está rindiendo sus frutos a Lily. Saludos.

**Viruz pirata** gracias. Un placer volver a saber de ti, colega. Eso que comentaste me hizo la tarde, ¡juax! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Espero te agrade como avanza este lío. Saludos.

**Mr. G** gracias. Creo que por eso precisamente me decidí a comenzar esta historia, que como Lucy, por mucho que me encante el drama (o el drama-comedia), a veces necesito un descanso y hacer algo más liviano para quitar la tensión, je. Espero te siga agradando la historia. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. La morenita ya creció un poco y se nos puso más astuta (que teniendo a Lisa como amiga, es un alivio por su propio bien). Sí que consiguió hacer que Lisa soltara la lengua. Lily ya comienza a entender cómo sacar provecho de esto. Saludos.

**Sonikdc** gracias. Ese pokémon no lo buscas, él te encuentra a ti. Ok, suficiente de religión, que soy creyente pero no pude resistirme a hacer esto. Necesitaré confesarme. ¡Juax! De aquí en diez años capaz y tenemos ediciones de pokémon con estos nombres. Saludos.

**Guest (2)** gracias. No me decido todavía la extensión que tendrá hasta el final, pero por lo pronto espero disfruten lo que dure. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Como me diría uno de mis lectores en Wattpad, de verdad no suena muy descabellado que Nintendo le de por sacar semejantes versiones en un futuro. Y sí, ni Darcy a la larga consiguió salvarse del encanto del peliblanco, aunque tampoco creo que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo al darle semejante poder a Lily, ¡Juax! Espero te siga agradando esta historia. Cuídate también. Saludos.


	3. El buen señor Flip

**El buen señor Flip**

La pequeña Lily iba caminando tranquilamente por las banquetas tal y como sus papás le habían enseñado, siempre obediente de no alejarse mucho de su hogar, siendo que cuando salía a caminar, lo hacía cuidadosa por calles conocidas, sin nunca aventurarse andando por sitios desconocidos, también permaneciendo lo más posible a la vista de las casas vecinas. Como todo pueblo amigable, tranquilo y en ocasiones hasta aburrido donde los vecinos se cuidan entre todos, las cosas malas por lo general nunca ocurren mientras uno tome las precauciones básicas.

—¡Quítate mocosa!

Un desconocido empujó a Lily tirándola al suelo tras salirle al paso al doblar por la esquina de una calle. Lily se sobó la rodilla con la que cayó mirando molesta a ese sujeto tan grosero. Le hubiera gustado verle la cara para comprobar si al menos estaba arrepentido de lo que le ocasionó, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues además de llevar el gorro de la sudadera cubriendo su cabeza, traía puestas unas gafas negras.

—¡Es usted un grosero!

El desconocido ni siquiera se inmutó, continuando su marcha a pasos largos hacia la tienda de Flip con ambos brazos pegados contra su pecho.

Gracias a Lisa, Lily había aprendido a ser precavida, por lo que sintiéndose un poco a disgusta, pensó que lo mejor sería comprarse también un curita.

Sin prisa entró a la tienda de Flip la cual estaba abierta y su timbre al parecer estaba descompuesto o desconectado. Estaba por preguntarle al buen tendero dentro del mostrador si tenía algo para su rodilla, pero lo encontró ocupado atendiendo a aquél sujeto tan grosero que en ese momento miraba de espaldas, parecía estar mostrándole algo al anciano, tal vez era el dinero para pagar o el producto que quería comprar, no lo alcanzaba a ver y no le interesaba en realidad, si acaso le daba curiosidad lo nervioso que Flip parecía, o el por qué mantenía las manos en alto.

Estaba por abrir la boca y anunciarse, segura que no la habían escuchado entrar ni darse cuenta que estaba ahí, cuando alcanzó a ver de reojo los paquetes de curitas frente a algunas medicinas. Dado que la rodilla le ardía, se perdió en el pasillo mirando las opciones que tenía.

Unas curitas se veían muy sencillas, otras más bonitas tenían diferentes estampados, aunque los precios variaban, así como la cantidad de los paquetitos. La rodilla le estaba molestando mucho. ¿Y si sacaba una para ponérsela de una vez? ¿Flip se enojaría? Tampoco quería comprarse todo el paquete pues no le ajustaría para su deliciosa bebiba. ¿Podría comprarse sólo uno sacándolo del empaque? ¿Qué era eso que se escuchó caer al suelo? Bueno, más importante era escoger el curita.

Con cuidado sacó de un paquetito uno para con mucho cuidado colocárselo sobre su herida. Ese hombre era un grosero, podía escucharlo manotear cada vez más fuerte sobre el mostrador de Flip, mientras este parecía estar gruñendo.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a escuchar al anciano decirle al hombre— ¿Quieres respirar? ¡Pues te metiste con la persona equivocada!

Bueno, Lily pensó que en realidad todo mundo quiere respirar, por lo que a la pequeña la pregunta se le hizo extraña. Había un espejillo frente a ella. Por el reflejo mientras revisaba que no se hubiera ensuciado la cara al caer, notó además lo bien que esos dos se llevaban, pues Flip abrazaba por la espalda al sujeto como Lynn solía hacerlo con Lincoln al presionar su cuello usando sus brazos, hasta el tipo reaccionaba como su hermano, si acaso quizá poniéndose más azul de lo que Lincoln acostumbraba. Si esos dos se llevaban tan bien como sus hermanos mayores, debía de significar que tenían una relación bastante estrecha también.

Volvió a ignorarlos y admiró su rodilla con el curita sintiéndose más recompuesta. ¿A qué había ido? Por supuesto, una buena malteada flippee de las que tanto le encantaban gracias a su hermano que la envició un poco a las mismas. Fue directa a la máquina expendedora tan concentrada en los sabores que elegiría, que no miró al viejo arrastrar lo más silenciosamente que podía al inerte sujeto de los pies para moverlo.

Tal y como Lincoln le enseñó, se sirvió con cuidado una mezcla de limón con fresa. Ya una vez que le colocó una pajilla, fue al mostrador donde no había nadie. Era curioso, no recordaba haber visto al señor grosero salir de la tienda. Como ella al entrar, supuso seguramente que él también fue muy silencioso al salir.

Con un aspecto realmente afectado como si le acabaran de dar muy malas noticias, Flip salió del almacén, casi dando un salto por el susto que le ocasionó encontrarse a la pequeña Lily Loud ahí con uno de sus batidos. La regañaría por habérselo servido ella misma en lugar de pedírselo a él, de no ser porque en esos momentos tenía problemas bastante graves.

—Ah, tu, niña. Qué… ¿qué quieres?

—Un flippee de fresa con limón y un curita.

Le señaló la bandita de Bob esponja que tenía en su rodilla. Bien, podía hacer de lado un momento sus inconvenientes para darle una lección a la pequeña granuja.

—¿Sacaste eso de uno de los paquetes? ¡Niña, eso no se hace! Tienes que pagar el paquete completo. ¿A qué hora lo sacaste?

Lily presintió que se metió en problemas, pero le fue sincera.

—Hace unos minutos cuando estabas con ese señor.

El color que poco a poco regresaba al viejo, volvió a perderse de golpe.

—Tú… ¿sabes lo que sucedió?

No en realidad, ya que estaba distraída, pensó en explicarle, pero como no quería que Flip le contara a sus papás su travesura y la regañaran por haber hecho algo indebido, decidió poner a prueba en él el método de Darcy. Con un poco de suerte y conseguiría que sólo le cobrara el flippee y se olvidara del curita sin decirle nada a sus papás. Componiendo una expresión seria, inhaló aire antes de comenzar.

—Señor Flip, lo sé todo.

La impresión del anciano fue fuerte. Casi pudo sentir su viejo corazón moviéndose de una manera todavía más errática a como lo hizo cuando aquel tipo lo encaró con aquella cosa antes de conseguir tirársela de un manotazo. Sin problemas podía borrar lo que las cámaras de seguridad hubieran captado, pero, ¿qué tendría que hacer con ella?

—¡Fue en legítima defensa, niña! ¡Lo juro! Imagino que puedes entenderlo. No cuenta precisamente como un delito, ¿lo sabías?

—Pues… sí… lo sé "todo".

La forma en que puntualizó la última palabra lo puso más nervioso, le recordó las veces que en su juventud los policías solían presionarlo para que confesara sus delitos. Vaya que habían sido tiempos muy turbios. No pudo con la presión que sintió y se rompió.

—¡Está bien, admito que disfrute hacerlo! Pero no es mi culpa ¡Durante años las calles de la ciudad me hicieron así antes de venir a parar a este pueblo! ¡Pero esta vez no lo hice por sus pertenencias! Bueno, es verdad que me quedé con su billetera, pero… ¡no es lo mismo! ¿Me entiendes? No es como si… hace mucho tiempo… ya lo hubiera hecho.

Lily no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, aunque Flip confundió su expresión de desconcierto por una acusatoria.

—Flip… ¡ya lo sé todo!

¡Por supuesto que ya lo sabía! Flip se dio cuenta que su error al intentar justificarse fue hablar más de la cuenta. La niña era lista y seguro ya había conectado los puntos. ¿Se lo diría a sus padres y después ellos a la policía? Seguro nadie se tragaría el cuento que no se dio cuenta que se estaba excediendo al cortarle el aire al tipo hasta qué fue demasiado tarde, mucho menos cuando tras la declaración de la niña ahondaran más en sus antecedentes y descubrieran que antes él…

—Oh… bueno, pequeña… supongo que esto puede ser, ya sabes, ¿nuestro secreto?

Lily negó con la cabeza, el hombre debía entender que su silencio no sería gratis ni barato precisamente, aunque realmente no tenía nada interesante que contarle a nadie, más allá que muy apenado se reencontró con un viejo amigo sin importancia del que ni la cara había visto con detalle.

—Flip, creo que debería decírselo a alguien.

El anciano con un nudo en la garganta sólo vio una salida.

—Entiendo pequeña. Por favor, sólo no te vayas todavía. ¿Quieres llenar más tu flippee? Puedes… puedes primero servirte otro tu misma si quieres, toma todo el que quieras.

Emocionada al dar por hecho que el hombre le estaba regalando dos bebidas y se olvidaría del curita, fue a la máquina, casi se tropieza con la pistola de juguete en el suelo, la cual estaba muy bien hecha por lo real que parecía. Detrás de ella, Flip había tomado una servilleta para recogerla con cuidado y sin tocarla directamente con las manos examinando el silenciador que tenía.

Lily alegremente preparaba la nueva bebida tomándose todo su tiempo dándole la espalda al viejo, quien con lágrimas pidiendo internamente perdón por lo que estaba por hacer, con las manos temblando y apuntándole a la pequeña directamente en la nuca pensando en el posible escenario donde tras declarar que enloqueció de dolor e ira cuando ese maldito ladrón atacó a la niña, hizo lo que le hizo, probablemente recibiría una pena mínima o hasta el perdón completo, junto con el agradecimiento de los Loud por vengarla mientras la consciencia le remordería por el resto de su vida.

—Muchas gracias por regalarme los flippee's señor Flip. Le prometo no decirle nada a nadie.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Lily no alcanzó a ver lo que Flip ocultó detrás de su espalda al instante, pero si se percató que estaba lagrimeando. ¿Es que había discutido también con su amigo? Con lo amable que el anciano era no podía imaginar de qué se trató. Sin duda el tipo de las gafas era más grosero y malo de lo que imaginó.

Apoyando las bebidas sobre un anaquel, Lily lo rodeó con sus brazos para ofrecerle un consuelo.

—No se ponga triste, señor Flip. Usted es una buena persona y sé que no fue su culpa —definitivamente se convenció que tuvo una pelea con su amigo—. Verá que todo saldrá bien.

Sintiéndose como una basura, Flip le correspondió el abrazo. La niña todo lo que quería a cambio de guardar el secreto de su atroz delito eran dos bebidas gratis, toda una ganga en realidad, especialmente porque así no tendría que mancharse las manos… otra vez.

—Muchas… muchas gracias, linda.

* * *

Quince minutos después, afuera sentada en la banqueta frente a la entrada de la tienda, con placer Lily degustaba su refrescante flippee sintiendo que pese al terrible susto que Lana le hizo sufrir al malinterpretar su problema con Liam, ahora tenía un merecido soplo de aire fresco en la paz y tranquilidad de ese relajado momento.

Flip salió por la puerta trasera cargando con dificultad una inmensa bolsa negra, que tras algunas incómodas maniobras, consiguió meter en la cajuela de su auto. Lily lo observaba con una sonrisa, preguntándose si no usaba los contenedores de basura para tirar eso porque tal vez los tuviera llenos.

Mirando intranquilo a todas partes, con prisa el anciano cerró la tienda. Al pasar junto a Lily le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente, pero intranquilo la notó mirando hacia su auto.

—¿Va a aventar esa basura al pantano en las afueras de la ciudad?

Y se lo preguntó todo con una sonrisa que lo desconcertó bastante.

—Sí, pequeña. Puedes apostar a que tiraré a este pedazo de basura por ahí.

Lily recordó cuando su hermana Lynn se metió en problemas cuando con su balón el año pasado, no sólo rompió la ventana del señor Grouse, sino que incluso destruyó su computadora al llegar el balonazo hasta ella. Temerosa por las graves consecuencias de su acción, se las había arreglado para entrar en la casa, hurtar el aparato que podría decirse también sólo parecía un pedazo de basura a como quedó, para finalmente tirarlo en ese pantano, naturalmente haciéndolo ver todo como un robo. Nadie nunca se dio cuenta de nada.

—Mi hermana hizo lo mismo el año pasado. Me contó que la parte más honda es la que está frente a un árbol torcido que tiene los restos de un columpio. Dice que es una garantía que lo que se hunde ahí no vuelve a salir nunca. Ideal para borrar evidencias.

Bien. Con esto en mente, Flip se hacía una idea del por qué la niña no estaba tan impresionada por lo ocurrido. Aunque tuvo curiosidad en saber cuál de sus hermanas cometió el crimen y quién fue la víctima, al final reflexionó que entre menos preguntas hiciera sería lo mejor.

—Gracias por el consejo, pequeña. Sólo por eso la próxima vez te invitaré otro flippee.

Lily sonrió. Flip fue muy amable con ella a pesar de haberlo chantajeado en revelar que se peleó con su amigo. No le quedaban dudas que se trataba de un buen hombre, pese a las exageraciones que su hermano a veces contaba acerca de él haciéndolo ver casi como un criminal. Vamos, tal vez era algo brusco y en ocasiones hasta un poco grosero, pero no es como si eso fuera tan grave como por ejemplo matar a alguien.

Con el buen sabor de boca que le dejaron las bebidas tras terminárselas, después que Flip arrancara el auto Lily decidió ir al parque.

De pronto se encontró ahí a su hermana Luan. Recordó que en la mañana su hermana anunció durante el desayuno que iría a un cumpleaños. Aunque no parecía llevar nada de su equipo para fiestas, si de verdad había ido a una, seguro le pagaron por entretener al festejado y a sus invitados, lo que significaba que llevaba dinero consigo y eso sólo significaba una cosa para Lily.

* * *

.

.

.

**Guest** gracias. Por conveniencias argumentales, todos los Loud estarán a su debido momento en casa, no necesariamente viviendo en ella como Lori. Tal vez veamos una que otra escena inesperada. Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Y Flip fue el siguiente, ya me dirás que tan gruesa imaginaste la situación a diferencia con lo de Liam, Juax. Saludos.

**Southern** Reich gracias. Tu comentario fue bastante hilarante. Sí, por sus huevos de ganso fue que sucedió. Tal vez Lily no sea tan drástica como Lola lo sería, pero su intento le hará. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Quizá el anterior no fue tan oscuro, pero creo quizá me excedí con este, al menos en esta ocasión Lily no se enteró de nada ni se acercó a saber lo que el viejo ocultaba. Para Lincoln ya tengo planeado algo interesante, pero lo dejaré para mucho después que cuando le toque a Lola, je. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Ibas bien en acertar de lo que se trataba, ¿qué tal con este? Al menos en esta ocasión, Lily consiguió hacerse con algo de dinero, ¡juax!. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias, colega. Esa fue mi intención, je. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Sí, aunque me agradó lo que hice en el capítulo pasado, tal vez me fui un poco de lado al tratar de experimentar otro ángulo para no hacer muy repetitiva la historia, algo semejante también traté con este que como atinaste fue a mayores, aunque esta vez Lily no se enteró de nada. ¿Qué opinas? Ya ahora sí regresaremos con los Loud (que no descarto después también meter al saco a Clyde). Saludos.

**Viruz pirata** gracias. Creo que el mayor trauma en efecto la vez pasada lo sufrió Lanita. Pobre ganso, fue terrible. Creo que Lily volvió a escalar otro nivel aquí al conseguir su bebida gratis, por añadir también su infancia e inocencia todavía en su sitio. Saludos.

**Jaxxsome** gracias. De verdad me alegra saber que consigo mi objetivo de confundir y malpensar con estos capítulos. A partir del próximo regresaremos por ese camino como al inicio. Saludos.

**El caballero de las antorchas** gracias. La historia va para largo, pero será sencilla y no tan complicada a como acostumbro. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo que a diferencia del anterior quizá fue un poco más oscuro. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. Vaya que le di un buen susto a todos al malpensar de Liam (o Clyde), al menos aquí Lily no se llevó ningún susto a pesar que motivos no faltaron para provocarle hasta un trauma. En el próximo regresará el tono más suave mientras la pequeña le saque provecho a su "arma". Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Sí, pero todo lo que hizo Lana fue tomar el hacha para dársela a Liam, mientras el chico sujetaba al ganso por el cuello, je. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**KamenDoctor** gracias. De verdad creo que la temática de los malentendidos se ha hecho lo mío, espero te agradara este capítulo y lo hagan los que se vienen. Saludos.

**Mr. G** gracias. Espero no te hayas enfriado mucho, je. Aunque la mayor parte de los capítulos serán con los Louds, habrá unos pocos como este donde de vez en cuando veremos a uno que otro allegado a los mismos. Saludos.


	4. Los gustos de Luan

Este capítulo va dedicado a Linkassault, autor de las geniales historias **_You and I _**(Ronniecoln) y **_Amor tímido _**_(_Lincoln y una dulce OC) por el prototipo de la nueva portada de este fic.

* * *

**Los gustos de Luan**

Más que satisfecha, la joven comediante de diecinueve años caminaba por el parque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro con sus pensamientos todavía enfocados por lo que había realizado momentos atrás, lo mejor de todo es que en un par de horas saldría con su novio y seguramente se la pasaría igual de bien. Era un día perfecto sin duda y nada podría arruinárselo.

—¡Luan, Luan, Luan!

Identificó a su hermanita de seis años por su linda voz chillona cantarina incluso antes que apareciera frente a ella. Bien, aunque de distinta manera, resultaba también placentero ver a la más pequeña e inocente de sus hermanitas.

—Lily, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás sola? ¿Pediste permiso para salir?

—Lana me lo dio. Fui a comprar un flippee.

Luan no estaba segura por qué una niña de once años como Lana se tomó tal libertad de dejarla a sabiendas que no le correspondía. Pero en fin, que mientras no se alejara mucho de los lugares habituales, supuso no habría problemas en que Lily diese algunas vueltas por ahí.

—¿Y tú no dijiste que habías ido a animar una fiesta?

Luan salió de sus pensamientos sorprendida por la pregunta de Lily. Nuevamente esa su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, a eso salí. Tuve una fiesta "muy movida" y vaya que la "animé varias veces".

Estaba por rematar preguntándole su típico "_¿Entiendes?_" antes de caer en la cuenta que por supuesto ella no la entendería debido a su edad, en todo caso había hecho ese chiste precisamente para camuflar lo que había estado haciendo, en realidad nadie conocía sus actividades especiales.

Extrañamente Lily no le hizo preguntas sobre la supuesta fiesta a la que anunció anoche a la familia que asistiría por la mañana, o le pidió como hacía cuando volvía, una rebanada del pastel que usualmente le convidaban en esas fiestas, incluso de antemano Luan ya había preparado algunas excusas para justificar el que en esta ocasión regresara con las manos vacías.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Prepararme, que tengo otra "fiesta con Benny" más tarde.

Nuevamente se suprimió internamente el "_¿Entiendes?_" mientras se contenía la risa.

Nuevamente Lily se quedó callada, pensando en si podía aplicar en Luan el método de Darcy que si bien no le fue tan bien del todo como esperaba con Lana, había resultado un éxito con el señor Flip que le obsequió las bebidas.

Luan por su parte se sintió inquieta por la seriedad de su hermanita, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, o quizá sólo era intranquilidad porque se descubriera alguna vez lo que había hecho, por no mencionar lo que más tarde haría.

—Lily, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Luan —levantó la mirada y con la expresión más seria que pudo imitar comenzó—. Ya lo sé todo.

La comediante sonrió nerviosa y confundida al inicio sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Lily?

—Ya lo sé todo, Luan.

—No… no entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso… tu lo sabes… yo ya lo sé… toooodo.

El énfasis con el que terminó la palabra fue más que suficiente para terminar por borrarle la sonrisa a Luan, quien sintiendo un nudo en la garganta emitió un quejido.

—¿Te refieres a lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos con Maggie?

Lily sólo sabía que había ido a animar una fiesta, eso no tenía nada de especial, salvo que ignoraba que fuese una fiesta de Maggie, la mejor amiga de su hermana. Le era extraña la amistad que tenían, siendo que la chica se parecía mucho más a Lucy que a Luan. Bien, a mantener el juego.

—Sí, sé que fuiste con Maggie a tener tu… ¿fiesta especial?

No imaginaba a Maggie con lo espeluznante y seria que era organizando una fiesta, a no ser que fuese una de esas fiestas especiales con mimos, género de la comedia con el que Luan a veces decía no estar ya muy a gusto de ejecutar salvo si era para su amiga. A la niña le sorprendía incluso que aún tuviese ánimos de hacer otra presentación con Benny, siendo que él parecía más enfocado en el género cómico teatral, género que a Maggie no parecía gustarle tanto. En realidad le daba lo mismo el que a su hermana le gustaran esos dos géneros de la comedia, aunque el que trabajara tanto en un solo día le preocupaba, dado que ambas en parte eran comedias físicas, podría lastimarse si se equivocaba, o también le preocupaba que se agotara demasiado.

Luan por el contrario asustada comprendió que Lily estaba consciente que no estuvo precisamente en una fiesta con su mejor amiga por el énfasis que le dio al decir "especial". Le inquietó el cómo estaba interpretándolo.

—Oh… bueno, Lily. Tú… ¿qué piensas de eso?

—No está mal que te gusten ambos géneros. Pero que estés con los dos casi al mismo tiempo… no creo que esté bien.

Por un lado le alivió que no la detestara por sus preferencias, siendo que Luna aún se preguntaba cómo explicarle a Lily las suyas por lo pequeña e inocente que la consideraba todavía para entender. A Luan no le pareció tan inocente, no lo era tanto si parecía ejercer más moralidad que ella al ser consciente que estaba mal que anduviera con dos personas a la vez. No es como si a Maggie le importara.

—Bueno, Lily. Qué te puedo decir. Supongo que me cuesta trabajo negarme a… ciertos placeres. Son como dos rebanadas de pastel de distintos sabores. No puedo escoger sólo una, por lo que no me resisto a probar ambas.

Lily creyó entenderlo. Anoche Luan había comentado algo acerca que Benny estaba preparando él mismo un pastel de zanahoria para su aniversario. El gesto se le hacía muy lindo, aunque sentía su hermana no disfrutaría mucho de ese pastel si había comido una rebanada ya en casa de Maggie. Ya había probado el pastel que la madre de esa rara chica hacía. Era uno muy bueno, muy dulce, suave y cremoso. Luan pudo empalagarse por lo que ya no sería lo mismo probar el pastel de su novio.

—Luan, eso no sería justo para Benny. No debiste ir con Maggie.

Eso era también verdad, Luan lo reconoció. A Maggie le daba lo mismo que tuviera novio, pero no estaba tan segura de cómo tomaría Benny su infidelidad, especialmente si se enteraba que fue con su "amiga especial".

—Bueno… mientras él no se entere.

—¡No está bien! Benny es una buena persona. Yo lo buscaré y le diré que antes de ir con él, que lo que planeaba hacer contigo, tú ya lo hiciste con Maggie.

—¡Tú no te estés metiendo donde no te llaman, Lily! ¡Son cosas de mayores que aún no entiendes!

¿Qué tan difícil era entender acerca de pasteles? Ciertamente Lily prefería los merengues y postres suaves de la mamá de Maggie antes de los que con esfuerzo Benny hacía, especialmente porque el chico a veces dejaba trozos de zanahoria demasiado grandes y duros.

—Pues si fuiste primero con Maggie, es obvio que te gusta meterte a la boca las cosas suaves y cremosas antes que las cosas grandes y duras.

El rostro de Luan enrojeció y Lily temió haberla enfurecido por haberla acusado de preferir los postres de su amiga antes que los de su novio, cuando Luan en realidad no podía con la vergüenza y el miedo que la pequeña le produjo. ¿Realmente una niña de seis años hablaba así de esas cosas? Vaya que la había subestimado demasiado.

—Ah… Luan, no te enojes. Pero… pero… realmente no creo que deba de quedarme callada ahora que ya lo sé todo.

Y vaya que lo sabía todo. Luan no entendía cómo es que Lily incluso sabía lo activa que era también con Benny.

—¡Pero de verdad amo a Benny! Es sólo que… es distinto con Maggie, es diferente, sólo… solo quería experimentar y ella, ella se ofreció a que probara algo distinto.

Ahora Lily no entendía por qué de pronto la comida tenía que ver con el cariño que sentía por su novio y su amiga. Era joven, pero no tanto como para no comprender que eran dos tipos distintos de cariño, que de esos había muchos. Se lo figuró como esa extraña etapa cuando la música country era todo lo que Luna tocaba hace un par de años antes de volver a retomar su gusto por el rock. ¿Se trataba de algo parecido entre la comedia de mimos y la comedia teatral? Tal vez se dejó influenciar por su hermana mayor inmediata a tratar de abrirse a ambos tipos de comedia. Antes que Luna se fuera de la casa, sabía que ambas hablaban por largo tiempo durante las noches sobre la vida y más.

—Creo que lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Luna te hizo así?

Luan asustada y enrojecida recordó ciertas veces en que sus conversaciones con Luna se dirigían a ciertos temas… que le intrigaron. Si pensó en Luna, comprendió que esto significaba que Lily ya estaba al tanto de la orientación bisexual de su hermana.

—Pues, creo que sí de cierta manera. Se puede decir que a veces Luna "me desviaba" la conversación. ¿Entiendes?

Sí, fue lo que Lily se imaginó. Por eso disfrutaba tanto del teatro y de los mimos, como Luna del Country y del Rock. Fue ella quien le habló sobre la libertad de tratar de hacer dos cosas tan opuestas como lo era dentro de la música como en la comedia misma.

—Lo sospechaba. Entonces Luna fue quien te metió esa cosa una noche entonces sin que nadie lo supiera.

Luna se congeló.

—De… de qué "cosa" estás hablando.

Su hermana le había obsequiado muchas cosas, pero lo que Lily acababa de describir se ajustaba a una en particular que aún hoy se arrepentía de concederle a Luna tales libertades para que le…

Aunque por "cosa" Lily se había referido sólo a la idea de escoger varias opciones a la vez, a su mente llegó la imagen de Luna entregándole a Luan de forma casi simbólica, la vara con una cuerda con la que tocaba su violín para el country, fue cuando decidió alejarse finalmente de ese género musical, pensando que seguramente a Luan podría servirle para alguna rutina de comedia. De seguro a la comediante le sirvió como inspiración para enfocarse en dos géneros distintos. Tenía un nombre, pero no podía recordar cómo se llamaba ese bastón con el que se tocaba el violín. En todo caso Luan no fue buena para manejar el instrumento, lo hacía tan mal que casi podía jurar que los oídos le sangraban cuando trataba de tocar hasta las estrofas más sencillas.

—Tú sabes, esa cosa larga que si no sabes usarla te duele todo hasta los ojos.

Luan estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo rayos es que Lily sabía de su conso…? ¿Lo había visto? ¿Cómo sabía que dolía? ¿Acaso ella…?

—Lily… no me gusta que entren a mi cuarto sin mi permiso cuando no estoy.

La niña bajó la cara con cierta culpa. Un par de veces se había metido a su habitación buscando juguetes cuando ella no estaba, Luan tenía bastantes.

—Lo siento. Pero a veces tienes cosas muy divertidas.

—Bueno, preferiría que me pidieras permiso, pero estamos hablando de mi… ya sabes… de esa cosa larga a la que te refieres.

Con frustración Lily comprendió que ni su hermana sabía cómo se llamaba la cosa con la que se tocaba el violín.

—Ajá, ¿qué con esa cosa?

—Tu no habrás… intentado probarlo, ¿verdad?

Tal vez la broma terminaría por meterla en problemas. Cuando tocaba esas baladas de Country Luna realmente parecía divertirse mucho, por lo que en efecto Lily había tomado la vara para intentar reproducir esas melodías, aunque como no encontró el violín, lo hizo suavemente con la guitarra de su padre que guardaba en el ático, el sonido que produjo al rasgar las cuerdas con la vara había sido extraño, pero agradable para sus oídos.

—Sólo una vez. ¿No estás enojada?

Preocupada era la palabra correcta.

—¿No te pasó nada malo?

En una parte había tocado tan fuerte que terminó por reventar una cuerda de la guitarra. Con miedo la ocultó para que no la regañara su papá de enterarse que estropeó su guitarra favorita. Todavía sentía culpa por haberle reventado la cuerda, pero antes de que eso sucediera, le había gustado la melodía tan extraña que había hecho.

—Bueno, se me reventó algo que no debí, pero… de verdad me gustó mucho.

Luan casi estalla en lágrimas. Por su imprudencia al dejar sus objetos tan íntimos por ahí, su pequeña hermana se había hecho algo terrible a sí misma, no sabía que le inquietaba más, el que a tan corta edad ya hubiese perdido de tal manera su virtud, o el que disfrutara de la experiencia.

—¡Lily tienes que prometerme que nunca volverás a hacer algo así!

Y lo primero que haría llegando a casa sería deshacerse de esa cosa, se lo daría a Maggie de no ser porque ella no era muy dada a introducirse objetos en sí misma como Luna le enseñó a ella.

—Bueno, ya no volveré a hacerlo. Aunque he pensado en contárselo a papá para…

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Ese consola… esa cosa era mía y me meterás también en muchos problemas si abres la boca!

No lo había visto de esa manera. Su padre también castigaría a Luan por arruinar su guitarra ya que era de ella la vara del violín que usó. Por otra parte no le estaba gustando el asunto de guardar esa clase de secretos.

—Pero papá algún día se dará cuenta.

—No lo hará ahora si somos prudentes. Si no se entera sino hasta dentro de muchos años cuando hallamos crecido más y seamos adultas, tal vez le de lo mismo. Por favor Lily, no se lo digas. Tampoco le digas a Benny que… ya sabes… me gusta también… pues, ya sabes… "el dulce cremosito relleno de Maggie".

Seguramente no era un pastel sino un merengue el postre de aquella chica como Lily había pensado.

—Pero…

—Hermanita, tú júrame que no le dirás nada a papá ni a Benny y te daré lo que quieras.

La niña tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

—¿Qué tal cien dólares?

Eso junto con lo que Lana le dio, era lo que costaría su videojuego. A Luan le extrañó que fuese dinero y semejante cantidad la que le pidiera, pero dada la seriedad y lo delicado del asunto no puso objeciones.

—¡Hecho! Pero… sólo tengo veinte en este momento. Te prometo darte el próximo mes el resto.

La niña bufó. Quería el dinero para el fin de semana que saliera al mercado el videojuego, pero bueno, al menos era un buen inicio, además que posteriormente tendría ochenta dólares para después. No era tan malo.

—Hecho. No le diré nada a nadie lo que sé.

Luan le entregó los billetes que le quedaban, lamentando que con eso había pensado en comprarle algo a Benny por su aniversario juntos, pero el silencio de su hermanita sin duda era mucho más importante si al menos quería conservar a su novio.

De regreso a casa ninguna dijo nada. Lily estaba feliz por su dinero, mientras Luan realmente se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido. Lily trastabillaba al caminar porque todavía le dolía un poco la rodilla de cuando la hicieron tropezar de camino a con Flip, Luan que no había notado la bandita, pensaba en otro motivo por el que su hermana caminara tan extraño como ella durante un par de días después de que con Benny hace algún tiempo tuvieran por primera vez…

—Luan —de pronto la llamó a Lily—. Tal vez para tu aniversario podrías invitar también a Maggie.

—¿He? ¿Por qué?

Lily inocentemente pensó que tal vez si ella llevaba un pastel o uno de sus merengues y Benny lo probaba, la amiga de su novia le caería bien y también podrían ser buenos amigos, de esa forma Luan estaría mejor al ver que los tres podrían llevarse bien y no celarse sobre qué postre ella prefería. Lori le había dicho alguna vez que la mejor forma de alegrar a un hombre, era por medio de su estómago.

—Bueno, podrían experimentar estar los tres juntos ese día. Ya sabes. Estoy segura que a Benny no le molestaría probar los dulces de Maggie sin problemas como a ti también te gusta. Tal vez hasta podrían al final divertirse los tres juntos probando de todo.

Ya se los imaginaba jugando videojuegos o viendo televisión mientras comían pasteles, merengues, pizza o frituras. Con este pensamiento Lily entró de regreso a casa.

Luan mientras tanto permaneciendo afuera, seriamente consideró la idea de su hermana. Ciertamente siendo su novio un chico, tal vez no se resistiría a la idea de hacer un trío con ella y otra chica. ¿Pero qué pensaría Maggie al respecto? Con sorpresa descubrió que al menos para ella la idea resultaba bastante tentadora.

Sin perder tiempo, sacó su celular e hizo la primera de dos llamadas.

—Hola Maggie… ajá, sigo pensando en lo bien que hace unos momentos… sé que no te gustan los chicos pero, qué te parecería si en mi aniversario con Benny me acompañas para juntas a la vez darle una dura, jugosa y buena…

* * *

Tras ver por la ventana la sonrisa de satisfacción que Luan ponía tras haber hecho la segunda llamada, sospechó que tanto a su amiga como a su novio les agradó la idea de compartir una bonita tarde de aniversario divirtiéndose como cualquier grupo de amigos.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas jovencita?

Al notar que acababa de llegar, su padre salió de la cocina para ir hacia ella mirándola seriamente bastante disgustado porque se saliera a la calle sin haberle pedido permiso. Con miedo, a Lily sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

* * *

.

.

.

**Regamers10** gracias. Supongo que si fue un poco oscuro el anterior. No ibas tan mal al suponer de dónde venía Luan, aunque no precisamente con su novio, je. De nuevo Lily conservó íntegra su inocencia, mientras Luan se quedó con la idea que lo que ya no tiene íntegro es su… Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Por poco y Lily no la contó en el anterior. Hasta a mi me dio algo de cosa el ponerla en semejante predicamento. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Guest (1)** gracias. En efecto este fic está vinculado a **_Tres días de Caos_** aunque de manera sutil para que no sea obligatorio conocer el anterior. Ya tengo pensado en cómo terminara éste y Lincoln estará involucrado por supuesto, espero llegado el momento les guste. **_Tan sólo_** continuaré el otro fic tan pronto actualice nuevamente otros dos fics aparte de este que tengo pendientes. Lo prometo. Saludos.

**Guest (2) **gracias. Cierto, al menos no se quemó. Saludos.

**Belzer** gracias. Me encantó la referencia. Lynn sabe cuándo detenerse, Flip ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo. El descaro de Lily es divertido, con todo y lo que estuvo a punto de costarle en el capítulo anterior. Acertaste en ambas opciones. Maggie y Benny estuvieron a su modo involucrados en la historia, aunque la última opción es la que quizá sucederá después, juax. Por cierto, **_Alas de ángel_** que gran fic colega. Valió la pena la espera. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Caso contrario, no fue Flip quien terminó muerto irónicamente. Espero te haya agradado el tratamiento que terminé por darle a Luan. El buen Linc en efecto influenció un poco en Lily. Saludos.

**Southern Reich** gracias. Si Lily se imaginara todas las posibilidades que tiene… agradezcamos que sólo se enfoca en su videojuego que si no, tremendo monstruo que se desataría. Saludos.

**Grey (3)** gracias. Cierto, Lily es muy dulce y tierna, una pena que no podamos decir lo mismo de quienes está extorsionando sin saber de qué. ¡Juax! Acertaste, que por algo Luan no llevaba nada de sus cosas. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. Espero te haya agradado el toque de los primeros capítulos que regresó para quedarse. Cierto, que el de Flip fue algo experimental. Ya me dirás qué te pareció el tratamiento que Luan recibió. Mejor no averiguar más sobre la vida anterior de Flip, que tal vez nos llevaríamos una desagradable sorpresa. ¡Juax! Saludos amigo.

**Viruz pirata** gracias. Vaya que la dientes de latón "aflojó" bastante, ¿entiendes? Más adelante veremos que tanto ha hecho también esa pequeña delincuente llamada Lynn Loud Junior, tal vez se trate de algo que haga palidecer el trauma de Lana. Esperemos que la pequeña aún siga viendo la belleza del mundo al final. Saludos.

**Jaxxsome** gracias. Espero te haya agradado este y te agraden los siguientes capítulos, que siempre trato de darle cuidado a estas narraciones. Habrá muchas más sorpresas adelante. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. En efecto esto viene de un sketch algo usado, pero que le vi muchas posibilidades de usar dentro de esta serie tan divertida, pero con ese enfoque picante que tanto nos gusta, je. Necesitaba a alguien inocente como protagonista, por lo que por fuerza tenía que ser la dulce Lily. Saludos.

**Mr.G** gracias. Sí, incluso en este nuevamente Lily no se enteró de mucho, al menos no de lo realmente importante (lo de "necesario" se queda a debate, je), que entendí a lo que te referías y fue por ahí el asunto. Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos.

**Sonikdc **gracias. Creo que muchos ya le dedicaron esa canción a la pequeña Loud (especialmente en Wattpad), pero ciertamente le queda mucho a la peque. Me dejaste pensativo con lo que me contaste, sin duda esos chicos deben de cuidarla muy bien. Flip a pesar de todo es demasiado avaro para darle flips gratis por tanto tiempo, que ya fue ganancia que le diera dos y una bandita, je. Tengo ya muchas ideas para la mayoría de las hermanas, incluyendo Lynn. Espero te agrade llegado su turno. Saludos.

**Daal** gracias. Fue una sorpresa el saber que Flip tenía un lado así. Saludos.

**Adarkan** gracias. Fue divertida la imagen con que Flip se quedó de las Loud. El capítulo anterior supongo que a su modo dio miedo, aunque no tanto para cuando llegue el turno de Lincoln y también Lucy. Haces bien en ir preparándote desde ahora para el momento. Saludos.


	5. La gran duda del señor Loud

**5**

**La gran duda del señor Loud**

Tocaron a la puerta. Dado que el señor Loud estaba abajo a punto de entrar a la cocina para preparar algo especial por la visita de su hija y su yerno, fue él a quien le tocó abrir. No se trataba ni de Lori ni de Bobby, aunque igualmente estuvo cerca de atinar, pues la chica latina de dieciséis años era alguien a quien igualmente conocía.

—Hey, señor Loud. Buenas tardes.

—¡Oh! Buenas tardes Ronnie Anne —su expresión como de costumbre con ella, se le notaba extrañamente hosca—. ¿Vienes por lo de tu hermano?

—¿Mi hermano?

—Sí. Quedamos en comer en la tarde con la familia. ¿No te avisó?

—Bueno, sí. Pero estaré ocupada. Estaba buscando a Lincoln.

El señor Loud tragó saliva. Había notado un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la adolescente al decir el nombre de su hijo. La chica era tan hermosa que siempre le sorprendía el que no tuviese novio, a no ser claro que contara como tal a Lincoln, aunque y para su alivio, nunca habían llegado muy lejos en su extraña relación.

—Aún no regresa de estudiar con sus amigos. ¿Quieres pasar y esperarlo?

La joven latina lo consideró, mientras que para sus adentros el señor Loud esperaba le respondiese que no. Su invitación fue por pura cortesía, nada sincera. Tener a esa chica presente realmente lo ponía siempre de los nervios, por no mencionar cuando la veía tan cerca de su hijo. Le costaba trabajo actuar con normalidad con ella.

—Creo que… mejor lo llamaré por teléfono más tarde, señor Loud. Gracias.

Lynn dejó escapar el aire que contenía. El hombre ignoraba que su incomodidad había sido tan obvia como de costumbre, por lo que Ronnie Anne para no molestarlo, decidió mejor marcharse.

—Bueno. Le diré a Lincoln que pasaste por aquí, Ronnie Anne.

—Sí, gracias señor Loud.

La joven Santiago se retiró desconcertada.

Inicialmente cuando niña, había pensado que quizá el señor Loud era un tanto racista y tenía algo contra las personas latinas por el modo en que parecía ansioso cuando se encontraban, pues su modo de actuar era también semejante en las pocas veces que junto con su esposa interactuaban con su madre, aunque este prejuicio no parecía extenderse a Bobby, al menos ya no.

Cuando Lori y su hermano eran mucho más jóvenes y recién comenzaron su relación, recordaba haber escuchado a Bobby preocupado comentar que el padre de Lori no parecía aprobar sinceramente lo suyo, aunque dijese y aparentase lo contrario, aunque con el tiempo eso fue cambiando.

Siempre tuvo cierta curiosidad de preguntarle a su mejor amigo y parcialmente novio al respecto, pero como de costumbre prefería dejarlo pasar. No quería provocar una situación aún más incómoda a la que ya se encontraban ambas familias desde que Bobby y Lori se casaron.

Mientras tanto, el señor Loud decidió pretender que nada ocurrió. Se olvidaría intencionalmente de decirle a su hijo que la chica que parecía seguir gustándole fue a buscarlo. Dejaría que Ronnie Anne se las arreglara si quería verlo sin tener que involucrarse. Con un poco de suerte esos dos nunca concretarían nada real. Se quedó observando en el recibidor una foto de la boda de Lori donde ella estaba al lado de sus padres y de la familia Santiago. Suspiró. Incluso en esa foto se le notaba tenso por estar al lado de María y Ronnie Anne.

En todo caso además de la comida por Lori y Bobby, tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. Miró una vez más su reloj.

Instantes después volvió a la cocina a hacer lo suyo. Mientras sacaba los utensilios y trastes que ocuparía, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse. Dejó todo en la mesa y fue al recibidor. Lily sonreía complacida por algo mirando por la ventana a Luan.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas jovencita?

La niña se sobresaltó cuando vio a su padre. Pareció darse cuenta enseguida que acababa de meterse en problemas.

—¡Ah! Yo… fui a comprar un flippe.

—¿Y con el permiso de quién si puedo saber?

—No creí que lo necesitara. La tienda no está muy lejos. Apenas y sólo son diez calles.

—¿Y aún así no pudiste al menos pedirme permiso para salir o avisarme? —realmente estaba disgustado. Miró preocupado la bandita en su rodilla—. ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

—Me empujaron y me caí en la calle.

El señor Loud se masajeó la sien.

—Ese es el punto, Lily. Aún eres una niña pequeña. Ya sabes que no debes de salir sin avisarle a nadie. Ve a tu habitación. No saldrás hasta que lleguen Lori y Bobby.

Lily no obedeció al instante como normalmente lo haría. Se quedó ahí de pie frente a él jugando con los dedos ansiosa. No quería pasar el resto de la tarde castigada.

—¿No me escuchaste, Lily? A tu habitación. Ahora.

La seriedad en el rostro de su pequeña lo desconcertó de pronto.

—Papi, tengo qué decirte algo… yo… ya lo sé todo.

Lynn enarcó una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué ya sabes qué?

—Pues… todo.

Pensó en Ronnie Anne que acababa de irse. Tal vez se la había encontrado antes de llegar.

—¿Tiene que ver con Ronnie Anne?

—¿La novia de Linc?

—Hija, esa niña no es su novia. Tu hermano ya te lo ha dicho.

—Bueno… ya lo sé todo… todo.

—¿Pero de qué me hablas? ¿Te refieres a porqué no son novios?

Lily se sintió nerviosa. Parece que su padre no caería en su juego. Debió de prever que siendo un adulto, su padre no se prestaría a aquél ardid. Para ganar tiempo y a al no poder sostener la mirada inquisidora de su progenitor, distrajo su mirada viendo sobre su hombro. Lynn volteó creyendo que lo que su hija miraba era la fotografía donde estaba con Rita y su familia política. De pronto Lynn se sintió un poco nervioso al imaginarse que la niña estaba enfocándose en cierta persona en particular.

—Ah… hija. ¿Es eso? ¿De por qué no quiero que esa niña sea algo de Ronnie Anne?

Eso fue una sorpresa para Lily. ¿Realmente su padre no quería que Lincoln se juntara con Ronnie Anne? Pero si esa chica era muy divertida. Se mordió la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle el porqué, pues se suponía que…

—Bueno… ya lo sé todo papá. ¿Realmente es por… eso? —Sea lo que fuera

Lily estaba tan incómoda y asustada por no saber nada y que su padre por ello se enojara y la castigara de manera más severa, por el contrario Lynn pensó que su actitud se debía a que ella… realmente lo sabía.

—¿Lily? No te estarás refiriendo a lo de María… ¡digo! ¿La señora Santiago?

¿Y qué tenía que ver la madre de esos chicos con Ronnie Anne y Lincoln? No lo entendió, pero igual asintió.

—Sí. Es "eso", papi. Ya lo sé todo.

El hombre más aterrado que Luan, el señor Flip, Lana o Lisa momentos atrás, se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Pero cómo lo sabes!

—Pues… —no se le ocurrió nada más que atinar—, era fácil de adivinar.

Por supuesto, lo comprendió Lynn. Nunca fue nada discreta su actitud con María, mucho menos con la chica. Se había sentido confiado porque ni Lisa lo había descubierto. ¿Alguien más se habría dado cuenta? ¿Acaso su hija compartió sus sospechas con alguien más?

—¡A quién más se lo has dicho! —le reclamó tomándola por los hombros.

—¡A nadie!

Como podría si ni siquiera sabía nada en realidad. De pronto el señor Loud cargó a su asustada hija y desesperado corrió hacia el cobertizo. Ahí dentro Lily contuvo las ganas de llorar. Había metido la pata muy hondo. Su padre iba a castigarla. Lo veía venir. Extrañamente fuera de estar molesto, él también parecía a punto de llorar.

—¡Hija, eso no es nada seguro! Es sólo una… pequeña… pequeñísima… pequeñiñizima posibilidad. ¿Entiendes?

No, no lo hacía, pero ante el temor de tener problemas, ella asintió. El señor Loud no parecía tan aliviado como esperaría estarlo.

—Entonces… ¿no hay problema?

Al no saber qué contestarle, tan sólo repitió lo mismo de siempre.

—Es que… papá, ya lo sé todo.

El hombre de pronto comenzó finalmente a llorar frente a su hija. Entendió que no era la posibilidad lo que tenía así a Lily, si no las acciones que cometió y que llevaran a la misma en sí.

—¡Lily! ¡Por favor, hija! —trató de excusarse desesperado entre lágrimas—. Debes de entender que no fue mi culpa… bueno, sí… no voy a decir que fue culpa sólo de ella, pero… pero yo no quería… bueno, es obvio que sí quería, pero no debí…

Tomó aire. Debía de recordar que Lily todavía era pequeña y debía de explicárselo de un modo en que no se asustara más de lo que quizá lo estaba.

—¿Papá?

—El tipo acababa de abandonarlos y era la mamá de Bobby, el amiguito de tu hermana. Sólo había ido a decirle que de parte de tu madre y mía contaba con nuestro apoyo mientras Lori consolaba a Bobby en la escuela. Ambos eran entonces unos niños casi de tu edad. Tu mamá estaba trabajando y María… pues estaba sola por primera vez en su vida, aunque de todas formas incluso cuando estaba con él ella me dijo que así la hacía sentir igualmente. Y ella es… tiene un encanto… hay algo muy exótico en esa gente, hasta Lori y Lincoln lo ven. ¿Entiendes?

Seguía sin entender nada. Nunca conoció al señor Santiago, tampoco Lincoln lo hizo, tal vez Lori, pero furiosa por algo al respecto, prefería nunca tocar el tema. Siempre fulminaba con una mirada llena resentimiento a quien preguntaba por él.

—Bueno, es una pena, papá. Imagino que… sólo la consolaste.

—¡Exacto! —se sintió aliviado que después de todo pudiera entenderlo—. Sólo lo hice para consolarla. Su esposo hace mucho que ya no la quería y ella solo quería sentirse… feliz y… sólo fue una vez… ese día… fueron muy pocas veces después, pero… ¡Amo a tu madre! ¡Siempre lo haré! De verdad que sí. Fue un momento… bueno, algunos momentos de debilidad. Lo de María fue sólo… ya sabes…

—¿Un consuelo?

—Ajá, eso. Lily, por lo que más quieras no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a tu madre.

No entendía por qué su mamá se molestaría porque papá consolara a una buena mujer cuando su esposo la dejó. Un momento. ¿No estaban hablando de Lincoln y su casi novia?

—Papá… —trató de retomar el tema y olvidarse de aquello— entonces Ronnie Anne…

—¡Exacto! Pero eso no significa nada. La misma María lo dijo. Su esposo antes de marcharse pues… ya sabes… la consoló como yo lo hice.

Lili pensó que quizá el hombre no fuera tan mal tipo si le dio ánimos a su esposa antes de dejarla como su padre lo haría después. Él era bueno dándole ánimos y mucho apoyo a las personas.

—Así que hija, es muy probable y muy lógico que ella ya estuviera… pues… que Ronnie Anne tenga esas pecas… o que de niña tuviera los dientes de conejo como tu hermano… o… debe de ser coincidencia, ¿cierto?

Pues claro. ¿Qué más podría ser aparte de eso? Las coincidencias estaban en todos lados. En su clase muchos de sus compañeros se parecían, pero como su padre no los conocía, le puso un mejor ejemplo para que la comprendiera y se sintiera mejor.

—Bueno… supongo que sí. Hay muchas personas que se parecen mucho entre sí. Leni y Lori se parecen mucho, como mamá y Lori, Lola y Lana. Clyde y uno de sus papás, Lola y yo. Claro que es coincidencia que Ronnie Anne tuviera así los dientes como los tuvo Lincoln y yo, o las pecas que tiene como Lincoln, Luna, Lynn…

—¡Esta bien! —La interrumpió su padre molesto— Basta, Lily. Ya capté el sarcasmo. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué temo que haya algo entre tu hermano y ella?

No entendió a qué sarcasmo se refería, tampoco entendió por qué a Lincoln le molestaría darse cuenta que por casualidad su amiga y él compartían algunos rasgos semejantes. Además, no es que fuese precisamente un secreto tener esos detalles tan notorios, pues con lo observador que era su hermano.

—Papi, estoy segura que al menos Lincoln ya se dio cuenta de eso.

—¡Oh, cielos! —Después de su esposa y su suegro, Lincoln era de quien más temía el señor Loud que se enterara. Sin embargo, no sonaba muy lógica la idea de Lily. Se daba cuenta de cómo su hijo miraba a su amiga en ocasiones. Era un hecho que se sentía atraído por ella, lo que no ocurriría si supiera la "posibilidad" de la verdad entre ambos—. Lily, si esa fuera cierto, Lincoln no estaría interesado en ella en primer lugar por… ya sabes.

¿Era por cómo la chica lo trataba tan ruda y agresivamente muchas veces? Bueno, Lynn lo trataba igual o incluso hasta peor, no es que eso afectara mucho a Lincoln como para hacer un alto a su amistad y compañerismo por ello.

—Papá, si a Lincoln eso no le molesta cuando está con Lynn, ¿crees que le va a importar que sea lo mismo con Ronnie Anne?

Bien, su hija tenía un punto ahí. Si a Lincoln no le molestaba fijarse en su propia hermana, mucho menos lo haría al gustarle también su media… ¡un momento!

—Hija… ¿por qué dijiste eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de… Lynn y… tu hermano. ¿Es que sabes… algo?

Era un sucio secreto que no le gustaba tocar (no es que ese par de zopencos que tenía por hijos fuesen tampoco muy discretos en ocasiones al respecto). Ya se había cansado de llamarles la atención constantemente junto con Rita, así como de escuchar sus excusas sobre que estaban malinterpretando muy mal la supuesta "amistad fraternal" que únicamente compartían, aunque al igual que sus padres, de la misma sus hijas mayores también se cuestionaban.

—Bueno, papi… ya lo sé todo.

Esta vez y para alivio de Lily, su padre no se alteró, sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Sí. Tus hermanos tienen un muy serio problema, aunque no lo admitan. Bueno, pero ya se les pasará, especialmente a Lincoln —con el carácter de su hija, no creía que ese complejo de hermana le durara mucho tiempo. Lo mismo para Lynn. Esperaba se cansara pronto también del chico a quien no dejaba de tratar de débil al no poderle seguir el ritmo—. Después de todo sólo se trata de Lynn.

La niña no esperaba que su padre de verdad lo viera como un problema. Estaba segura que Lincoln a pesar de los malos tratos, nunca dejaría de llevarse bien con su hermana más cercana, además en realidad, ¿acaso Lincoln no toleraba los malos tratos del resto de las chicas?

—Sí, de Lynn y de todas las demás.

El señor Loud pareció perplejo por esto.

—¿Có… cómo? Hija, no estarás diciendo que lo que Lincoln… con Lynn… lo repite con algunas de tus hermanas, ¿verdad?

Pero por supuesto que las toleraba a todas. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta lo fácil que las perdonaba cuando le hacían algo?

—Yo diría que con cada una de nosotras, papá.

Mientras los ojos del señor Loud se habrían todavía más ante la sorpresa de esa revelación. Lily pensaba que aunque era muy pequeña para recordarlo, sus hermanas nunca dejaron de hablarle de las fricciones que solían tener con Lori cuando vivía con ellos, siendo Lincoln el que mejor sabía tolerarla y no sólo eso, incluso ponerse a la par con ella en una discusión, cosa que las demás no habían logrado en su momento.

—Tu hermano… ¡Con todas ustedes! ¿Incluso contigo?

Bueno, a ella le gustaba jugar con Lincoln y nunca le había dado problemas. Le gustaba pensar que con ella su hermano jamás había puesto a prueba su paciencia.

—Tal vez conmigo no. Creo que yo sería la última en que él viera las cosas así. Aunque con Lori estoy segura fue con quien llegó más lejos.

El hombre se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro y Lily se preocupó de nuevo. No lo entendía, pero su padre realmente parecía estar sufriendo.

—¿Papá?

Su preocupación era tal, que estuvo tentada a decirle que todo se trataba de una broma y que ella no sabía nada, con tal que saliera de ese estado, pero antes que dijese algo, su padre descubrió la cara y suplicante la tomó de las manos.

—Sí, ya sabía lo de Lori, igual que todas, pero esperaba que tu no lo hicieras. Hija, creo que sigues siendo muy pequeña para entender las implicaciones que significan todo esto. Por ahora sólo quiero que entiendas que no debes de contárselo a nadie. Me parece que siento un peso menos encima ahora que tú también lo sabes todo, pero quiero que nada de lo que discutimos se lo digas a ninguna persona. Mucho menos lo de la señora Santiago, o lo de nuestra… lo de su hija. Lo mismo lo de Lori… a nadie. ¿Me lo prometerías?

Si Lily no respondió es por lo desconcertaba que estaba. ¿Qué había de malo en que su papá consolara a la señora Santiago? ¿Por qué esto le enfadaría a Ronnie Anne o a Lincoln? ¿Realmente era gran cosa el saber que Lincoln era muy tolerante ante los maltratos? ¿Que por ello fue tan paciente con Lori? Su padre malinterpretando su silencio, tuvo una idea.

—Hija, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y te compraré en un par de semanas el juego que nos pediste, ¿cuál era?

—Pokémon Edición Vainilla.

Por supuesto que el que quería, era la edición Chocolate, pero con el dinero que consiguió junto con el que quizás además conseguiría, presentía el fin de semana podría comprárselo, por lo que de ese modo tendría ambas ediciones.

—Será tuyo. Ahora, ¿podríamos olvidarnos de todo esto?

Lily estaba bien con ello. Aquella discusión la tenía agotada.

Al pensarlo bien, de verdad Ronnie Anne le agradaba. De verdad esperaba que Lincoln se decidiera y le pidiera que fueran novios. Eso sería genial. La gente con el tiempo podría pensar mal de él al estar casi siempre en casa con ellas, especialmente con Lynn, su evidente hermana favorita. ¿Cómo preguntarle a su papá si él tenía la esperanza algún día que su relación con Ronnie Anne se concretase? Si es que no lo hizo ya sin que nadie lo supiera ante las constantes evasivas de esos dos. Quizás la chica era ya su cuñada y cuñada de sus hermanas.

—Papá, ¿puedo antes hacerte una última pregunta sobre Ronnie Anne?

El señor Loud tragó saliva.

—Sí, supongo. Dime.

—¿Crees que ella… ya sea parte de la familia?

De verdad esperaba que su padre le dijese que sí, que él también suponía que esos dos eran novios. Por el contrario, la respuesta que le dio fue muy extraña.

—Ya sé que a María no le costaría nada averiguarlo. Como enfermera conoce a personas que hacen exámenes de ese tipo y eso, pero… prefiero dejarlo así. Me aterraría descubrir el resultado fuera el que fuera.

Bueno, era cierto que la señora Santiago por la cercanía que tenía con Ronnie Anne siendo su madre, sabría mejor que nadie si su hija andaba ya de novia, aunque no se explicaba por qué esto le daba tanto miedo a su padre, o el porqué de haber exámenes implicados. ¿Es que se tenía que estudiar para ser novia de alguien? Si era así, entonces tener novio no sonaba tan divertido como sus hermanas lo hacían ver

—Bueno. Ya me voy, papi. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Aunque no le parecían la gran cosa, al menos notó a su padre más aliviado.

—Gracias por comprenderlo, hija. Voy a seguir preparando la cena. Si quieres ve televisión o… lo que sea, puedes hacerlo. ¡Oh! Y si llegas a sentir en algún momento que tu hermano te ve… diferente e intenta… acercársete mucho… siempre puedes contármelo a mí o a tu madre.

¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Acercársele para pelearse o discutir como con Lynn o Lori? Si era así, estaba segura que podría manejarlo.

—Sí, yo te contaría.

De ese modo la pequeña dejó en paz a su padre, por lo que alegremente fue primero a su habitación para guardar el dinero que Luan le había dado.

Leni acababa de encerrarse en su habitación no sin antes haberla saludado.

Con su plan en mente, la siguió. Pensaba que con ella esto sería sin duda muy fácil y menos problemático. Sintió cierta culpa por el modo en que se aprovecharía de la menos avispada de sus hermanas.

* * *

.

.

.

Como aclaración, esta idea ya la tenía desarrollada desde antes de los promos donde en **_Los Casagrandes_** finalmente anunciaron que se dignarían a explicarnos dónde está el señor Santiago, por lo que obviamente esto no cuadrará con el canon ni estoy interesado en hacer que lo haga, especialmente por que lo que acaban de leer fue una teoría medio fumada que tenía desde años atrás cuando nos presentaron por primera vez a Ronnie Anne (o en mi mente por unos pocos días también conocida como "la hermana latina perdida de Lincoln" XD). Les prometo que en el próximo regresamos a la trama habitual (¿es que esto tiene trama?). Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chicos.

**Viruz pirata** gracias. Ciertamente Lynn Sr. estuvo a punto de caer por completo. Je, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo pasado, espero te haya agradado este también. Saludos.

**Regamers10 **gracias. Al final no tenía nada que ver con el restaurante, sino algo más… ¿divertido? Tal vez. Habrá que temer de Lily cuando realmente sea una pervertirijilla, je. Saludos.

**EltioRob95 **gracias. Cierto. Benny fue el único al que todo esto le convino de lo lindo. Saludos.

**Adarkan** gracias. Supongo que en su defensa, Lily podrá argumentar que fue culpa de Luan por hacerle caso, además de no entender de lo que hablaban por ser una peque, je. El cumpleaños era el de Benny, aunque tal vez en el de Luan también… lo dejo mejor así. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Pobre Loan, quedaría traumada… pero también intrigada de lo que su tía le contara, mientras no se entere Liby, que si no la pobre queda traumada y punto. Benny sí que se sacó la lotería. ¿Habrá que agradecerle también a Luna además de a Lily? ¡Juax! Saludos.

**Linkassault **gracias a ti por la portada, me encanta. Descuida, tómate tu tiempo. Espero también te haya agradado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Sergex **gracias. Cada vez Lily se irá desatando más y más. Saludos.

**Guest** gracias. Ya verás más adelante la relación, que no vas tan desencaminado con tus suposiciones. Y acertaste, aunque no fue con una británica, sino alguien más local, je. No estoy seguro si algún día escribiré sobre los hijos "más legales" de Lincoln, aunque te puedo asegurar que en **_Tres días de Caos_** no veremos a ninguno que el fandom creara además de las hijas del pecado. La idea suena divertida, pero no creo llegar a tocarla en un futuro inmediato. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Cierto, al menos por un tiempo Luan no verá a su hermanita con los mismos ojos. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Descuida, igual aprecio tu lectura. Espero te gusten los capítulos que se vienen. Saludos.

**Transgresor 3003 **gracias. Buena canción para dedicársela a esta Luan. El meme le queda, je. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. Qué te puedo decir, que ya hice de los malentendidos mi especialidad, ¡juax! Me gusta desatarme de lo lindo con ellos en esta historia. Aún no me decido si aplicársela también a Rita además de a las hermanas (a Clyde sí que lo tengo fichado a futuro). Me pensaré si puedo hacer algo con ella, que con el padre ya lo tenía previsto desde que inicié la historia. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo. La idea de ese dibujo sí que es tentadora. Te deseo suerte con el mismo. Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. Espero te haya agradado también este capítulo, aunque Lily no dijese mucho, más allá de escuchar las confesiones de su padre, que en el siguiente es posible que sea Lily quien hable más. Espero siga agradándote cómo va. Saludos.

**Octware **muchas gracias. Vaya que es un tremendo halago el que me haces. Creo que con este no fue tanto de comedia como los anteriores, pero lo compensaré con los que se vienen. Lily estará más desatada, por no decir el resto de sus hermanas. Saludos.

**Mr. G** gracias. Lo lamento, pero al final si fue infidelidad, pero al menos se arrepiente de la misma al quedarle la incertidumbre sobre si hubo consecuencias al respecto. A mí también me intriga cómo es que Luna despertó su bisexualidad, una pena pues no creo que la serie lo llegue a explicar (que siempre nos quedará el fandom para eso). Más que considerarla, el novio y "la novia" de Luan aceptaron su irresistible propuesta, je. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Fue divertido escribir el capítulo anterior con mi Loud favorita. ¿Sobre las niveles Monster te refieres a Lola con una? Ya tengo algunas ideas al respecto, pero para el gran final con el nivel Dios ya tengo casi todo desarrollado, por lo que de verdad espero muchos queden complacidos al respecto cuando le toque al buen (?) Lincoln, que acá se dejó a entrever algo de lo que le tocará. ¡juax! El Lincoln que tu manejas me da algo de miedo… y me encanta de sobre manera por ello. Saludos.

**Guest (2)** muchas gracias, colega. De verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras y halagos. Son grandes motivantes para continuar escribiendo dando lo mejor de mí para ustedes. Realmente me alegra que mi escritura pueda ser apreciada, por lo que siempre trataré de darles lo mejor en cuanto a calidad. Je, que no muchos (especialmente en Wattpad) apreciaron a Benny, aunque por Maggie nadie puso queja. En serio que esos detalles hacen que me encante este fandom. Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Espero los próximos capítulos te hagan igualmente reír, que ya tengo muchas ideas para más malentendidos y chistes mucho mejores. Cierto, pobre Luan que tendrá que cargar con esa idea un tiempo. Esperemos Benny y Maggie consigan distraerla de la misma. Espero les agrade cuando venga el turno de la amenaza Rosa. Saludos.

**Sonikdc** gracias. Las vacaciones me las pasé trabajando, por lo que se podría decir que la semana posterior a la que terminaron fue mi verdadero descanso, je. ¿Realmente habrá sido culpa de Luna los gustos de Luan? Sería interesante averiguarlo algún día. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Tu amiga es oro. Saludos.

**Southern Reich** gracias. Quizás en efecto Luna le pegó a Luan el ser bi-curiosa, quien sabe, no es que le molestara, je. A partir del próximo retomaré a las hermanas. Espero te agrade. Saludos.

**Ficlover93 **gracias. Felicidades amigo, espero te esté yendo muy bien en tu trabajo. Me alegra saber que te encuentras con mejores ánimos. Tienes mi apoyo y mis bendiciones. Espero te agraden las pequeñas escalas que tendrá la historia alejándose de vez en cuando de las hermanas. Saludos.


	6. La dulce e inocente Leni

**6**

**La dulce e inocente Leni**

Leni cerró la puerta de su habitación y entusiasmada colocó sobre la cama sus compras, cuando de pronto tocaron y se volvió para abrir. Se trataba de Lily. La pequeña agitó su mano saludándola.

—Hola Leni. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Hola hermanita —le saludó con una cálida sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado para que entrara—. Por supuesto. Pasa, bonita.

Su hermana mayor como de costumbre, siempre se mostraba accesible para cualquier cosa que sus hermanitos requirieran como la buena hermana mayor que esperaba continuar siendo a sus veintiún años. Lily no recordaba nunca aquella época de la que el resto de sus hermanas y hermano le hablaban, de cuando Lori vivía en casa y esa habitación por el contrario era una zona restringida.

La niña dio un vistazo a las telas, cintas y entre otros artículos en las bolsas de mandado sobre la cama. El cumpleaños de las gemelas estaba a menos de un mes de llegar, por lo que supuso su hermana pensaba en fabricarles como regalo algunos vestidos, al menos a Lola, a no ser que hubiese olvidado nuevamente que Lana no apreciaba ese tipo de presentes.

—¿Qué sucede, Lily? ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? ¿Se te antoja un Smothie? A mi sí. Puedo prepararte uno a ti también.

Lily sintió cierta culpa por hacerle la jugarreta también a Leni. Por un momento pensó en sólo pedirle el Smothie y marcharse para buscar a Lola, pero entonces la ambición la dominó. Leni ganaba buen dinero en las tiendas de ropa más exclusivas del pueblo por sus propios diseños de vestidos, por lo que estaba segura que no le afectaría desprenderse de un poco para que ella consiguiera ambas versiones de su juego. Poniendo su mejor expresión seria, inspiró hondo y comenzó su teatro.

—Leni, tengo que confesarte algo… ya lo sé todo.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —exclamó alegre—. Cuando iba a la escuela casi no sabía nada. Me alegra que tu ya lo sepas todo. Te irá muy bien en los exámenes.

La pequeña parpadeó confundida un par de veces antes de aclararse la garganta e intentarlo una vez más.

—No me refiero a la escuela, Leni. Me refiero a… ya sabes… ya lo sé todo.

Leni se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Y no me lo contarías? Es que creo que yo no sé nada.

—Se trata de ti, Leni. Ya lo sé todo de ti.

—¡Genial! A mi también me gustaría saberlo todo de ti, pero creo que sólo sé que te gusta el morado, los videojuegos y los pasteles. Es bonito saber que una de mis hermanas sabe todo de mí.

—Hmm… no me refiero a que te conozco, Me refiero a que —y bajó la voz en este punto tratando de hacerse la misteriosa—… sobre tu secreto… Ya lo sé todo.

Leni se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Ay, no. Pero si tu ya lo sabes, entonces ya no es secreto.

—Pues… supongo que no.

—Oh, bueno —la joven mujer recobró su sonrisa y comenzó a sacar los artículos de sus compras entre otras prendas que tenía guardadas—. Me alegra que lo supieras. Eso significa que ya no tengo secretos. Gracias, Lily. Es incomodo tenerlos.

A la niña le estaba resultando un tanto cansado el tener que lidiar con Leni así. Sus reacciones no eran las que hubiera esperado. Parecía no comprender realmente lo que trataba de insinuarle.

—Leni, empecemos de nuevo hermana. Ya lo sé todo. "Toooodo".

—¡Excelente! Entonces dime, ¿cuál color de lazo crees que le combine mejor a este mameluco? ¿El rosa o el amarillo?

Le mostró ambos listones y los puso encima de la pequeña prenda para bebé.

—No soy muy buena para combinar la ropa.

—Pero si acabas de decir que lo sabes todo.

—¡No en un sentido general! Mira, ¿sabes qué es eso tuyo que no quisieras que nadie se enterara?

—¡Oh! ¿Te refieres al por qué estoy trabajando en mamelucos y fabricando muñecos de peluche últimamente a escondidas y sin que nadie se entere por miedo a cómo pueden reaccionar si descubren lo que está ocurriendo?

—¡Exacto! —la niña estaba feliz por que comenzara a entenderlo—. Es sobre eso. ¡Ya lo sé todo!

La alegría le duró poco a Lily. De pronto miró las prendas para bebé y lo que parecía un sencillo libro que explicaba paso a paso el cómo fabricar muñecos de peluche. Había pensado que se trataba de algo que estaba haciendo para su sobrina, la hija de Lori, ahora ya no estaba muy segura al ver que las ropitas eran demasiado pequeñas para esa bebé que tenía ya un año de edad. Leni suspiró. No parecía enfadada, pero había perdido todo su entusiasmo.

—Que mala suerte. Me hubiera gustado que nadie lo supiera. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? ¿Te lo dijo Linki?

Aún sorprendida y en shock por su descubrimiento, Lily tardó en entender la pregunta de Leni, pero cuando lo hizo la miró con recelo y temor.

—¿Linc también lo sabe?

—Ajá. Me ha estado ayudando con todo a escondidas.

Tratando de procesar lo que acababa de enterarse, sintió miedo. ¿Cómo es que su hermano siendo tan responsable estaba guardándose una noticia así de tremenda?

—Creí que dijiste que nadie más lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo averiguó? ¿Te descubrió? ¿Tú se lo confesaste?

—Bueno, lo supo desde el inicio porque él es en parte responsable de lo que ocurre.

Lily sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo en ese momento y encerrarse en su habitación al entender que esto era más de lo que podía procesar su joven mente. Apenas y entendía el concepto básico de las flores y las abejas. A pesar que tenía muchas dudas al respecto, comprendía que los papás de un niño no deberían estar emparentados.

—Leni. Lincoln es nuestro hermano. ¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste… "eso" con Linc?

—Pues sí. No espero que lo entiendas porque son cosas de hermanos mayores.

—Entiendo que no debiste de hacerlo con Linc. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tenía mucha curiosidad y aunque pensé en pedírselo a cualquier otro, me di cuenta que mi hermanito es alguien en quien siempre puedo confiar y que sabe bastante del tema. Además nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor que nadie como para tener ese tipo de confianza.

Eso… de cierta manera le sonaba lógico a Lily. Pero de cualquier manera sentía había algo extraño, por no decir malo en ello. ¿O es que de verdad no era incorrecto? Estaba confundida.

—Pero… no lo sé. Siento que si hiciera algo así con mi hermano estaría mal.

—Para nada. Es algo muy divertido. Aunque todavía estás muy chiquita para esas cosas. Espera unos años y estoy segura que Linki gustosamente querrá hacer lo mismo contigo también.

La niña se sonrojó bastante. Tragó saliva ante la perspectiva de hacer "eso" con Lincoln.

—¿Entonces es de Lincoln? ¿De verdad hiciste "eso" con él una vez?

—Fueron varias veces. Yo ya me estaba cansando, pero Linki estaba bastante motivado. Antes que me diera cuenta, de pronto supe que tendría un pequeño en brazos.

Lily no supo si preocuparse o emocionarse por ello. Esto parecía ser muy diferente a la situación con su sobrina por parte de Lori y Bobby, a quien raramente veía cuando iban a visitarlos, mientras que con Leni viviendo aún en casa, podría pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su nuevo sobrino.

—¿Me dejarás jugar con el bebé?

Leni lo pensó unos instantes.

—Supongo. Sería divertido jugar con él a cambiarle la ropita. Por eso le estoy haciendo esta. Aunque no dependerá sólo de mí.

—Sí. Supongo que… también debería de pedirle permiso a Linc.

—No creo que le moleste, pero no me refería a él. Por cierto, Lily, ¿sí me podrías guardar el secreto? Creo que soy muy mala para hacerlo y quizás por eso tú ya lo averiguaste. Por ahora no quisiera que se enterara nadie más todavía.

Lily bajó la mirada hacia el vientre de su hermana. Quizá sólo era su imaginación, pero de pronto veía apenas un perceptible bulto que antes no había notado. Si le llegaba a suceder como con Lori que se fue hinchando de la barriga, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los demás se diesen cuenta.

—Por supuesto, pero creo que todos se enterarán tarde o temprano.

—Sí, pero prefiero esperar a darles la sorpresa yo misma el próximo mes durante el cumpleaños de Lana y Lola.

—¿Piensas decirles ese día?

La pequeña ya imaginaba a Lola montar una furia por perder el protagonismo de su día, aunque Lana por el contrario quizá tomara el conocer la noticia como un gran regalo.

—Siento que sería el momento adecuado con toda la familia reunida. Aunque Lincoln insiste que guarde el secreto sobre lo que tuvo que ver con eso.

—Sí, puedo entenderlo.

No podía imaginar el alcance del regaño y castigo que sus padres le darían por poner a Leni en ese estado, aunque el evadirse sentía volvía un patán a su querido hermano.

—Lily, ¿a ti no te gustaría tener uno?

—No lo sé. Creo que sí. ¡Pero ya cuando sea grande!

—No dudes en pedírselo a Linki.

De ser así, quizá Lincoln le pediría que no se lo contara a nadie también. En todo caso esa no era la parte que la hacía dudar bastante de la sugerencia de su hermana. Si bien hasta el año pasado todavía le daba lo mismo, de pronto comenzaba a incomodarle que la vieran desnuda, o incluso en escasa ropa. Por supuesto que le encantaba que Lincoln la abrazara y de vez en cuando jugaran algo físico como las cosquillas o a las luchitas, aunque no de forma tan ruda o… íntima como solía hacerlo con Lynn; Incluso no se imaginaba permitiéndole hacerle algo más allá de eso, ¿o sí? El tema le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

—Creo que preferiría que alguien más me lo diera.

—¿Cómo papá?

—Eso… suena mucho más feo.

—No es tan malo. Papá solía hacer algo parecido todo el tiempo cuando tenía tu edad, también a Lori.

En la escuela Lily recordaba ciertas clases acerca de tener cuidado con los extraños o incluso los mismos "familiares y personas de supuesta confianza" que hagan algo que los incomode. ¿Leni no recibió esas clases? ¿De verdad su papá había intentado hacer cosas de grandes con ellas cuando eran tan pequeñas?

—Leni… no creo que papá hiciera lo correcto al hacerles "eso".

—Ya sé, por eso lo hacía escondidas. Pero descuida, mamá nunca se enteró y hasta hoy es algo que queda solo entre nosotros.

—¡Eso es terrible! —Se sintió sobrepasada— ¡Las dos deberían de contárselo a alguien!

Leni lo meditó un poco.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora ya no haría tanto daño contárselo mi mamá. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque tampoco quisiera meter en problemas a papá si todavía se lo toma en cuenta.

Notó a Lily muy preocupada y hasta mortificada. La niña ahora estaba teniendo una funesta imagen mental de su padre, aquel hombre tan bueno con ella que le iba a comprar un videojuego sólo por guardar su secreto de que consoló a la señora María tras que su esposo la dejara y le daba pena que la gente se enterara de su bondad, ¿cómo es que entonces podía vivir el día a día con lo que le hizo a sus propias hijas? ¿Eso era acaso hereditario? ¿Lincoln también sería así y por eso hizo "eso" como su padre también con Leni? El colmo sería enterarse que también hizo bebés con Lori. Eso era demasiado.

—Tranquila, Lily. No es algo malo.

—¡Es algo malo! ¿De verdad no puedes darte cuenta de eso? ¡Soy una niña y yo lo hago!

Leni estaba sorprendida. Le acarició el cabello y le habló con dulzura.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. Es más, si no le dices nada a Lola, te dejaré jugar con el bebé.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lola con esto?

—Pienso regalárselo a ella.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Pensaba regalarle su hijo a una de sus hermanas? ¿Una de las niñas para empeorar el asunto?

—¡Leni, no puedes regalárselo a Lola!

—Es que creo que si se lo doy a Lana, ella no sabría cuidarlo.

—¡Tampoco a Lana! Mejor si no lo quieres, dáselo a Luna o a Lori. No creo que a Lori le moleste tener otro bebé.

—No compares al mío con la hija de Lori, además no será su cumpleaños ni el de Luna, si no el de Lola y Lana.

Lily se rascó la cabeza segura de haberse perdido algo.

—¿Piensas regalar al bebé el día del cumpleaños de las gemelas? —Mira su vientre casi plano—. Pero si se supone que todavía no está terminado.

—En realidad le falta poco. ¿Quieres verlo?

Sintió un escalofrío al imaginar cómo se supone que su hermana se lo mostraría, pero ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a su armario. Suspiró pensando que quizá se trataba de la foto de un ultrasonido como la que Lori conservaba de cuando esperaba a su hija.

Leni no tardó mucho en regresar con un "bebé" en brazos.

—¿Qué te parece? Lincoln no estaba muy de acuerdo cuando me ayudó a escogerlo, pero con lo bueno que es guardando secretos, especialmente cuando se tratan de regalos de cumpleaños, decidí apoyarme en él, aunque creo que terminé por agotar su paciencia por todos los lugares que visitamos y las opciones que agotamos.

Lily miró con confusión el muñeco con forma de bebé. Sus facciones eran muy finas y realistas, además se veía muy adorable con ese overol semejante a uno de los vestidos de Lola y que claramente fue obra Leni.

—Es… un juguete.

—Sí. A mí me encantaba jugar con los bebés de mis amigas que eran como estos cuando era una niña. Mamá decía que eran muy costosos y no podíamos permitírnoslo, por lo que no tuve ninguno, aunque papá siempre a escondidas de ella nos regalaba muñecas u otros juguetes parecidos a Lori y a mí sin que fueran nuestros cumpleaños.

—Esto… ¿es lo que hiciste con Lincoln y que no querías que nadie se enterara?

—Pues sí. Visitamos casi todas las jugueterías del pueblo en nuestros ratos libres. Al final insistió mucho de que no era correcto comprarle una muñeca a Lola y hacerle un peluche a Lana, pero no me pude resistir. Conseguí convencerlo y entonces eligió este muñeco.

La niña cerró los ojos un momento tratando de darle un nuevo orden a todo lo que habían discutido.

—Dijiste que esto se trataba de algo para mayores.

—Para hermanos mayores. Es natural que tratemos los regalos de cumpleaños de nuestras hermanitas con mucha discreción para que ellas no se enteren, pues estando muy chiquitas, como que no saben guardar muy bien un secreto.

Lily tuvo que concederle la razón. Miró el muñeco con forma de bebé una vez más.

—¿Y dices que Lincoln fue quien lo escogió?

—Siempre ha tenido buen gusto cuando se trata de algo para nosotras, aunque el conjunto original de ropa con el que venía no me gustó, por eso estoy haciéndole un nuevo set de ropa entero, aunque eso ha hecho que me tarde más en prepararlo.

Lily miró de nuevo el mameluco y los overoles sobre la cama, los cuales ciertamente se ajustaban al tamaño del muñeco el cuál… era irresistible. Le daba tentación jugar con él y ciertamente necesitaba distraerse tras haberle pasado por la cabeza tan malos pensamientos.

—¡Cielos, Leni! Bueno… creo que estoy de acuerdo con Lincoln. Es un muñeco precioso, aunque también es verdad que quizás a Lola ya no le guste jugar con muñecas o Lana con peluches. Ya van a cumplir doce y no creo que les sigan interesando estas cosas.

—Sí, Lincoln dijo algo parecido, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no sólo les haces unos vestidos y el muñeco me lo regalas a mí? No creo que Lisa lo quiera. Hasta podríamos jugar juntas con él.

Leni tuvo una mejor idea, pero se retractó de contársela por el momento.

—Voy a pensarlo. ¿Quieres quedarte y jugar con el bebé?

—Creo que… más tarde. Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer. De hecho voy a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina.

—Está bien. Gracias por ayudarme, hermanita.

Lily salió de la habitación expulsando el aire de su cuerpo con cansancio. Al final no consiguió sacarle a Leni ni un centavo, pero al menos se sentía mejor al entender que nunca fue nada de lo que pensó entre sus dos hermanos.

Podía mantener el buen concepto que le guardaba a Lincoln, que estaba lejos de ser de esa clase de chicos. Él era perfecto y un gran ejemplo que tenía como modelo a seguir, alguien incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima de forma inapropiada a sus propias hermanas, ya sea las más pequeñas o a las mayores, incluso sus juegos con Lynn sólo debían de ser eso por muy mayores que fueran para jugar así a las cosquillas o a las luchitas.

De pronto se le ocurrió otra cosa que podría hacer Leni con ese muñeco de hacerla desistir regalárselo a Lola, eso era dárselo a la hija de un año de Lori y Bobby.

—Sí —asintió y se dijo a sí misma—. Estoy segura que a Loan le encantaría, aunque quizás es muy pequeña todavía para jugar con él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Leni en su habitación miró entre sus brazos al muñeco con forma de bebé una vez más. Entre más lo pensaba, estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a sus hermanos al imaginar que Lola quizá no lo apreciaría, así como el peluche que pensaba hacer para Lana, aunque dudaba en dárselos a Lily, no es que no la quisiera, sencillamente se le ocurrió una mejor solución al tentarse el vientre.

—Mejor guardaré todo y cuando sea más grande, de ser una niña se los daré al bebé que estoy esperando de Linki.

Sabía que era imposible que Lily supiera su estado, siendo que ni Lincoln estaba enterado aún. Bueno, ya lo estarían todos después del cumpleaños de las gemelas.

* * *

.

.

.

**Daal **gracias, aunque no digas eso. Lo que hago es gracias a algunos estudios de composición, mucha práctica y sobre todo muchas horas de lectura (especialmente novelas de Stephen King, literatura fantástica y de terror XD). Con empeño podrías hacer una gran historia. Saludos.

**Sergex** gracias. Justamente el asunto estuvo punto a volverse contra Lily esta vez, que quizá no sea la única, je. Saludos.

**Regamers10 **gracias. Al final Chaz ni apareció, aunque espero el final no te haya dejado tan insatisfecho. Sé que fui engañoso con la actitud inicial de Lynn Sr al inicio, de esa manera me imaginaba que la verdad les caería con mayor peso y humor. Me alegra que te haya gustado la teoría. Saludos.

**Guest** **(1)** gracias. Ya tengo un par de ideas para también agregar a Rita a la fiesta, pero no será algo como lo de su señor esposo. No has ido tan mal en tus suposiciones sobre Lori y Leni. Sobre si Lincoln llegó a enterarse sobre su parentesco con Ronnie, lo dejaré a la incertidumbre por el momento.

Tengo una historia de Lina en mente gracias a un colaborador, aunque no creo que en ella aparezca Lemy o cualquiera de las otras, pero ya se verá hasta que termine al menos dos de mis historias (que esta no es muy larga y la de **_Aniversarios_** ya va a puertas de hacerlo). Muy a mi pesar (y de los seguidores de la historia) creo que **_Tan sólo sucedió_** la retomaré hasta finales de mes. Saludos.

**Mr. G** gracias. De verdad estoy satisfecho de cómo fui gradualmente armando el concepto en que tendrían a Lynn Sr. conforme leían. Aprecio mucho que me compartieran sus reacciones. Por el momento Ronnie Anne es su única hija extraoficial (en este miniuniverso), por lo que pueden estar tranquilos de que haya más Louds no reconocidos por ahí. Ciertamente igual la familia terminaría por manchar la reputación del pueblo de saberse todos sus secretos. Acertaste con Leni, por cierto, y no sólo con ella. Saludos.

**Viruz pirata **gracias. Cierto, que ni Ronnie se libró de entrar en el Loudcest, je. Sería genial que alguien más sacara provecho de la teoría, aunque con la salida del Spin off lo veo dudoso. Sip, todos tenemos nuestros secretos como Lily peligrosamente va averiguándolo. Saludos.

**Jaxxsome **gracias, colega. Espero te haya agradado este nuevo capítulo también. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki **gracias. ¡Por Dios que esa idea es fantástica! De no ser porque en efecto Lincoln heredó lo canijo de su padre, podría ser (que igual también sería herencia de Albert según otras teorías sobre el buen hombre), sin duda explicaría muchas cosas. Me encantó. Y sí, esta historia es anterior al otro fic, por lo que comparten el mismo universo. ¿Qué te parece esto? Saludos.

**EltioRob **gracias. Me gusta ese pensamiento. Sin duda como pareja de Lincoln (legal fuera de esta historia) me encanta más Ronnie Anne que el resto de los personajes que han ido apareciendo. El señor Loud ciertamente tiene buenos gustos. Fue una casualidad muy curiosa y divertida la que me contaste de tu amiga. Ya veremos lo que Rita nos deparará a la larga. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Fuiste el más acertado en sospechar que Leni no sería precisamente una tacita en dulce, siendo de momento la que hizo sentir en jaque a la pequeña Lily. Genial, colega. Lo de la teoría de Carlitos Casagrande es divertida también. ¿Es propia o la sacaste de ese divertido cómic donde Lincoln buscó una buena distracción mientras se reclamaba a Carlota? Eso fue tan divertido. Te deseo suerte con la nueva historia de Lincoln, que me dejarás a la expectativa con ello. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. La pobre Lily también tiene sus momentos para malpensar las cosas también, como ahora que la más "inocente" de la casa terminó poniéndola a prueba. (¿Mentiras citadinas?). No fue masoquismo, pero no estuvo muy lejos el asunto. Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. Aprecio que te haya gustado la idea del capítulo anterior. Espero que te haya agradado este con todo el malentendido y el impacto final, je. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Ciertamente Lincoln lleva su complejo de hermana muy al extremo, malo cuando parece que ellas comparten el mismo complejo. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior causara impacto. Ya me contarás si el final de este te pareció igual de oscuro, je. Saludos.

**Southern Reich** gracias. Espero te haya gustado este también, con todo y que en realidad Lily nunca se enteró del verdadero secreto de Leni, por el momento al menos. Saludos.

**Guest (2) **gracias. No estoy seguro si retomar la idea anterior, aunque te agradezco también el que le veas potencial a la misma. Pobre hombre, que así medio mundo lo vio también, je. Saludos.

**Julex93 **gracias. Como me alegra saber que conseguí que malpensaran del señor Loud pasándolo de racista, a que sintiera algo por Ronnie Anne, antes de llegar a la verdad, que no es que esto fuese mejor, claro. También me alegra ver que la idea de Ronnie Anne emparentada con los Loud agradó a muchos tomándola con humor, de verdad esperaba recibir críticas más duras por ese detalle. Espero te haya agradado cómo resultó el intento de Lily de hacerle la treta a Leni (lamento recordarte aquél turbio momento, imagino cuál dices). Creo que al final si le dedicaré un capítulo a Rita. Saludos.

**Trickgl01** gracias. Quizá no falte mucho para que el asunto requiera llegar a las cruzadas, je. Saludos.

**Jairo De la Croix **gracias. Un placer tenerte por aquí, colega. Espero te agrade lo que ocurrirá más adelante cuando el resto de secretos desfilen frente a Lily. Saludos.

**Belzer** descuida, a mi también se me ha pasado dejar reviews en algunas historias, también por el trabajo en la mayoría de los casos. Igualmente aprecio mucho tu lectura. Je, pero que buena hermana es Luna con Luan. Benny se sacó el premio mayor, el muy condenado. Estoy de acuerdo, el diseño de María es muy atractivo. En lo personal me agrada más que el de la misma Rita (ese encanto latino). Espero te haya agradado la nueva chocoaventura de Lily con todo y que no saliera muy bien librada de la misma, je. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Creo que los rasgos en común con Lincoln (principalmente esos dientes de conejo) fue lo primero que noté cuando vi el diseño de la chica en sus inicios. En efecto, el fic está relacionado con el otro, aunque creo que con el final de este capítulo la duda se despejó, je. Saludos.

**Guest (3)** gracias. Me alegra saber que mi trabajo es bueno para disfrutarse poniéndose cómodo y relajado; hago lo mismo en las noches o en las mañanas (depende mi turno laboral) con la Tablet en mano para leer fics. Aprecio mucho tus palabras. Aunque de pronto se me van algunos errores, suelo ser demasiado meticuloso y perfeccionista con lo que escribo (al punto a que a veces soy algo pesado por ello), por lo que como bien mencionas, no me gusta irme por la vía fácil. En efecto, desde cierta forma se podría decir que hay ASG entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne y quizá por ello de manera inconsciente, aquí Lincoln tolera y a la vez aprecia tanto a su amiga como con Lynn (que la maldición no deja de percibirse a su alrededor).

Tal vez Lily si venga mereciendo sus nalgaditas para que vaya aplacándose, que se podría decir estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto gracias a Leni haciéndola malpensar de peor forma a como Lana lo había hecho. Esperemos su inocencia sobreviva al final. Por cierto, estoy pensando seriamente hacer algún día una precuela o fic alterno explicando cómo comenzó el acercamiento de Lincoln con las chicas, así como las reacciones a las consecuencias de lo sucedido con mayor detalle al modo en que las expliqué en **_Tres días de caos_**. Lo dejaré en un "veremos" por lo pronto. Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Me alera que te agradara la teoría. Espero te haya agradado también este capítulo. Saludos.

**Ficlover93** gracias. Descuida, que realmente no es que busque hacerles competencia. Igual me agradan mucho sus historias. Me alegra que te agraden también las mías. Tómate tu tiempo en leerlas, que no hay prisa amigo. Espero te gustara el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.


	7. La lección de Luna

Este capítulo va dedicado a **_Linkassault_** por el maravilloso y hermoso arte de portada que me brindó para esta historia.

* * *

**7**

**La lección de Luna**

Lily respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de alejarse de la habitación de Leni. Había resultado una experiencia un tanto pesada el tratar de usar con ella el método de Darcy. Aunque al final se quedó con las manos vacías, agradecía el haberse equivocado sobre el malentendido que había tenido con ella.

Escuchó el timbre. Bajó corriendo y en segundos llegó al recibidor, al mismo tiempo que Luna abrazaba a sus padres tras entrar a la casa cargando un par de maletas.

—¿Qué pasó chicos? ¿Cómo han estado?

—Perfectamente, hija —la saludó Rita—. Que alegría verte de regreso. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

—Pesado. Necesito estirar un poco las piernas.

La pequeña niña también estaba feliz por volver a verla. Hizo como si tuviese tos para hacerse notar. Cuando voltearon a mirarla, Rita sonrió, su padre de pronto pareció nervioso, pero Luna se mostró feliz.

—¡Lily, hermana! Te veo más grande que la última vez que vine.

Cuando Lily se acercó y vio mejor y de frente a la rockera, de pronto notó un cambio en ella. ¿Era cosa suya o el busto de Luna parecía más grande a como recordaba que lo tenía un año atrás? Sin duda era algo más prominente, o quizá sólo se trataba del escote de su blusa lo que causaba tal efecto.

—Tú también te vez más grande.

Luna sonrió y la abrazó con gran afecto pensando que se refería a su estatura. Complacida, Rita le explicó anticipándose a la pregunta que supuso le haría.

—Lori y Bobby todavía no han llegado. ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda en lo que lo hacen? Luan no está, pero puedes dejar tus cosas en su habitación.

—Perfecto. Ya quiero ver de nuevo mi vieja cueva. ¿Seguro que no habrá problemas?

—Esta sigue siendo tu casa, hija —le aclaró su padre—. Adelante.

Tras unos momentos más de intercambiar palabras de alegría por su visita, Luna subió las escaleras y Rita salió a comprar algunas cosas que quizá le harían falta. El señor Loud miró brevemente a Lily con miedo antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina.

La niña se quedó en el recibidor durante unos segundos mirando ansiosa hacia donde sus padres se habían marchado. Tras pensárselo unos momentos, siguió a Luna, quien al notarla, le sonrió y le permitió pasar a la habitación con ella.

—¡Hey, hermana! ¿Cuéntame cómo has estado? —No le molestaba que la acompañara a platicar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y las botas para ponerse cómoda—. ¡Ah! Así está mejor. No tengo nada contra los dormitorios de la universidad, pero no hay nada en comparación al estar en casa de vuelta.

—Sí, supongo.

Lily no estaba muy segura de comprender del todo a lo que Luna se refería, quizá sólo se trataba que extrañaba mucho su hogar tanto como la niña a ella. Ese fue el momento cuando Luna la notó afligida.

—¿Lily? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo, hermanita?

—Yo… quería hablar un momento contigo a solas.

Bastante intrigada, dejó lo que hacía con las maletas para sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas e invitándole a que hiciese lo mismo a un lado de ella. Luna temió que se tratara de algo grave como para que no confiara decirle mejor lo que fuese que estuviese inquietándola a sus padres, a Leni o incluso a Lincoln como estaba suponiendo.

—Bien, te escucho. Cuéntame, hermana. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Tras entender que la primera parte de su plan estaba listo, el cual era captar toda la atención de su hermana, Lily soltó el aire que contenía y comenzó esperando esta vez obtener mejores resultados con ella que con Leni.

—Luna, ya lo sé todo.

Su hermana alzó una ceja y observó a Lily un momento. Consiguió disimular su nerviosismo ante una repentina sospecha acerca de a lo que quizás se refería, por lo que le preguntó intentando aparentar normalidad.

—¿Lo sabes todo acerca de qué?

—Pues ya sabes, lo tuyo.

Por Lily podría tratarse de cualquier cosa con lo que Luna le diese entrada, ya después se las arreglaría para dirigirla de un modo en que pudiese sacarle provecho. Luna la observó un momento bastante convencida esta vez de entender a lo que se refería, por lo respiró de manera apaciguada meditando lo que le diría al respecto. Fuera de sentirse molesta, nerviosa o asustada como le había ocurrido cuando los demás se enteraron, la universitaria de veinte años por el contrario lucía tranquila y hasta feliz.

—Bueno, esperaba que al menos tuvieras un par de años más para explicártelo, pero supongo que uno difícilmente puede guardar secretos en esta casa.

—¿No estás molesta?

—Para nada hermana, creo que lo mejor que pudo pasar es que ya te enterarás.

Bien, no había conseguido ponerla nerviosa ni a la defensiva, para Lily esto fue muy inusual. Lo mejor sería dejar a su hermana tranquila y buscar a alguien más para intentar la treta de nuevo, quizá podría conseguirlo con su madre.

—Bueno, Luna. Pues así es. Está bien. Creo que me voy a…

—Espera.

La niña ya se había puesto de pie y casi había cruzado la puerta cuando Luna la llamó haciéndole un ademán para que volviera a sentarse a su lado.

—Quiero que platiquemos más acerca de esto.

Al igual que con Leni, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, aunque esta vez por motivos distintos.

—Pero acabas de llegar y seguramente estarás cansada y…

—De eso nada. No llevo prisa y sea lo que tengas que hacer, estoy segura que puede esperar. Vamos, me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas, ¿no es así?

—Pues —"sobre de qué se suponía que estaban hablando para empezar" era la que encabezaba su lista—. No, ninguna.

—No tienes porqué mentirme. Con lo nerviosa y asustada que te noto, es más que obvio que estallas en querer saber más acerca de lo que descubriste

"Si al menos supiera lo qué se supone que descubrí"—. Pensó Lily.

—Bueno, pues sí. Quizá tienes razón, pero comprendo que si quieres esperar…

—Ya no tiene caso hacer eso. Sólo escúpelo. De aquí no nos moveremos hasta que te despeje algunos puntos, así que comienza, hermana. Adelante, pregúntalo.

Sin muchas opciones que se le ocurriesen para zafarse del problema, regresó a su lado. Juntó los dedos de ambas manos y nerviosa le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Y entonces… pues, ¿cómo es eso?

Luna sonrío satisfecha. La niña espero que lo que fuese a responderle, fuera suficiente para darle una idea general de lo que se trataba. Por el contrario, lo único que obtuvo con su respuesta fueron más dudas.

—Es tan hermoso y placentero cómo podría serlo también con un chico, por lo que no tiene absolutamente nada de malo.

Lily asintió seriamente esperando con eso engañar a su hermana y dejarla conforme.

—Pues que bueno. Bien, eso era todo. Creo que ya me voy y…

—Espera, espera hermana. Entiendo que te sientas algo incómoda por saber acerca de esto, pero es preferible zanjar el tema para que más adelante no confundas mucho las cosas.

¿Más de lo que ya lo estaba? Lily decidió rendirse y sincerarse completamente con ella.

—Luna, no sé a qué te refieres. La verdad es que no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

Tarde comprendió que lo mejor era dejar de entusiasmar a la rockera de la familia hablando de algo sin saber de qué se trataba. Fuera de molestarse por haber sido engañada, Luna se mostró condescendiente

—No te sientas avergonzada. Lo comprendo bien. En realidad creo que nadie sabe lo que es esto en verdad por mucho se trate de explicar, a no ser que lo experimente una misma con otra chica.

Lily suspiró derrotada. Lo mejor sería sólo darle por su lado mientras trataba de evadirla.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Sólo dejémoslo así. Luego experimentaré eso con una de mis amigas para comprenderlo.

De nuevo estaba por marcharse, cuando Luna la sorprendió al tomarla con inusual fuerza por la muñeca.

—¡Wow, chica! Tú no vas a buscar experimentar nada de eso con ninguna niña.

Sorprendida y asustada por igual debido a su reacción, Lily refunfuñó.

—¿No dijiste que eso no tenía nada de malo?

—Bueno… no, pero sería algo raro que lo intentarás tú.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que se trata de algo bonito.

Y así fue como la calma abandonó a Luna.

—No será bonito. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no lo hagas sólo porque yo te lo dije, además que en estos momentos eso sería algo muy mal… ¡digo! raro.

Bien. Esta vez Lily estaba intrigada.—¿Las cosas que tú haces son raras?

—¡No son raras! ¡Es lo más natural del mundo! —Se puso la defensiva exaltada, como solía hacerlo cuando alguien criticaba sus preferencias.

—Pero si tú misma dijiste que sería raro si lo hiciera yo.

—Porque tú eres mi hermana y no pienso hacer pasar a otra por ese problema de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Una de nosotras hizo eso porque se lo recomendaste?

Luna se cubrió con las manos la boca horrorizada. No quería delatar a Luan. Su hermana comediante había sido discreta al respecto, pero si sus padres se enteraban que por su influencia le había dado por experimentar con su amiga Maggie lo que a ella le dio por llevar a la práctica con Sam, además de que lo disfrutó, podía darse por muerta y quizás por siempre desterrada de la familia, no se diga si se convencían que las mismas ideas se las dio ahora a su hermanita de seis años. ¡Ahí estaba la solución!

—Yo sólo le hable del tema, no le recomendé a nadie hacer nada. Si alguien más hizo "eso" con una chica… y que al final le gustará… o que incluso te agradeciera por incentivarla a tratar… ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¡Ah, sí! Lily, eres muy pequeña para intentar esas cosas con una niña.

—¿Entonces lo intento con un niño?

—Sí. Eso sería mucho mejor.

—Bien. El lunes intentaré hacer eso con un niño de mi clase después de la escuela.

—Perfecto. Será lo mejor para el resto de la familia que así lo hagas.

Luna se sintió más aliviada. Lily salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Estaba por dirigirse hacia las escaleras, cuando de repente Luna violentamente abrió la habitación y completamente pálida la cargó tomándola por los costados para meterla de nuevo adentro asustándola nuevamente tanto por su reacción contra ella, como también por la manera en que cerró la puerta azotándola.

—¡Luna! ¿pero qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¡Qué rayos te pasa a ti! ¡Cómo se te ocurre ir hacer una barbaridad como esa con un niño!

—Pero dijiste que lo malo era hacerlo con una niña.

—¡Eso no está mal! Digo… ¡No, espera! No está mal hacer eso ni con las chicas ni con los chicos, pero tú eres muy pequeña para hacer eso con cualquiera.

—Pues entonces enséñame a hacerlo tú. ¿No dijiste que ya le habías enseñado algo así a una de nosotras?

—Sí y después eso fue un problema.

—¿Por qué? ¿No le gustó?

—Por el contrario, le gustó y ese fue el problema.

—¿Y a ella no le dijiste que era muy chica para hacer esas cosas?

—¡Luan es sólo un año menor que yo! ¡Por lo que ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita para saber en qué se metía…! O entonces eso pensé.

—¿Fue con Luan?

Luna se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que acababa de meter la pata.

Cada vez Lily estaba más intrigada al respecto. Algo que solía envidiar mucho de sus hermanas mayores, es que no tenían tantas restricciones para hacer cosas que a ella no solían darle permiso de hacer, como comer postres fuera de la hora de la comida, o dormirse mucho más tarde de la hora habitual. Se estaba convenciendo de lo que se tratara "eso", sin duda debía de ser algo muy divertido, por lo que quería saber más al respecto.

* * *

Al saber por medio de sus padres que su hermana y vieja compañera de cuarto estaba en casa, Luan discretamente subió por las escaleras con la intención de sorprender a su hermana apareciéndosele de repente. Sin hacer ruido llegó y abrió solo un poco la puerta esperando ver el momento oportuno para saltarle de sorpresa. En ese momento estaba con Lily, quien le decía.

—Por favor, Luna. Enséñame a hacer con las otras niñas lo que le enseñaste a hacer a Luan.

Con la misma discreción, Luan cerró la puerta y en shock se dirigió al baño tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambas esperando equivocarse.

* * *

—¡Lily eso es…! Muy tentador. ¡Pero no! Solo quería explicarte que es normal y no es malo hacer esas cosas sólo para que lo supieras. ¡No para que las hagas!

—¡Pues si no quieres enseñarme nada de eso está bien! —Lily se cansó de la discusión. Lo único que Luna había conseguido fue aumentar su curiosidad en balde—. Le pediré a Lincoln que me enseñe entonces.

—¿Disculpa?

La niña confió de pronto en que su hermano quizás supiera acerca de lo que Luna le estaba hablando, tal vez así como le enseñó a leer y a sumar, le enseñara a hacer "eso" también. No en balde era la única de su salón que sabía hacer ecuaciones complejas como sacar la potencia o la raíz cuadrada a las operaciones, siendo que se suponía las vería hasta grados más avanzados. Lincoln solía ser un maestro más paciente que Lisa.

—Lo que sea —zanjó Luna—. Como si Linc aceptara enseñarte cosas que no son acordes a tu edad.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Lo hace todo el tiempo.

Luna la miró confundida y asustada.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que te ha estado enseñando Lincoln últimamente?

Bueno, al pensarlo bien, tan sólo la semana pasada cuando había ido a jugar al parque con su hermano, la niña se acercó a un arbusto con margaritas para cortar algunas, cuando una abeja casi la picó. Lincoln la rescató al alejarla de ahí indicándole que no se moviera mucho para que el insecto no se sintiera amenazado y no la atacara, enseñándole después cómo las abejas recogen el polem para llevarlo a su colmena o panal, de donde le explicó fabricaban la miel, siendo un proceso de lo más natural del mundo, miel la cual por supuesto su sabor y consistencia era distinta a la procesada.

Dado que Lily sólo recordaba haber probado unos pocos caramelos de miel, o a que sus hot cakes les ponía únicamente maple pues era lo que se compraba en casa, Lincoln buscando que su hermanita supiera y experimentara más cosas de la vida real, le compró un pequeño tarro de miel natural de un mercado. A falta de cuchara, Lily con su dedo tomó un poco para chuparla y probarla cuando el chico abrió el tarro y le ofreció. A la niña el sabor le pareció aunque ligeramente amargo, mucho más delicioso que el maple procesado, pero la consistencia le resultó desagradable.

—Bueno, me enseñó cosas acerca de las abejas y las flores.

Luna no pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

—¡Es que está demente! ¡No le correspondía a él enseñarte esas cosas y mucho menos ahora!

—Creo que estás exagerando. Lincoln me explicó que es de lo más natural del mundo.

—Lo es pero… ¡está mal! —hablaría muy seriamente con él al respecto, ya estaba pensando en qué le diría. De pronto se dio cuenta que nuevamente y sin querer le estaba creando un prejuicio a su hermanita—. ¡No! Digo… no está mal, pero debió de haber esperado un poco más para contarte cómo son esas cosas, o al menos consultar a papá y a mamá antes de hacerlo.

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón. No sabía cómo sería cuando dijo que era hora que supiera más de la vida y me ensucié el vestido con esa cosa tan pegajosa que me dio a probar al chuparla. No sabía tan mal como pensaba a pesar de ser un poco amarga y espesa.

* * *

Luan suspiró. De verdad esperaba equivocarse, pero para saberlo tendría que ser fuerte y enfrentar a Luna y a Lily, después de todo en parte ella estaba también involucrada en aquél asunto tan delicado y nada conseguía en evadirlo siendo que tendrían que tocarlo tarde o temprano. Se acercó a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y… se hizo para atrás aterrada cuando Luna echa una furia casi con fuego saliendo por sus ojos abrió la puerta encolerizada.

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE *** DEGENERADO DE ***!

—Ah… que… alegría verte, Luna —la comediante con un hilo de voz miró a Lily igual de asustada que ella detrás de la rockera—. O… oye, ese lenguaje. Lily te está escu…

—¡Y un demonio con eso! ¡Teniendo ya a Lynn para eso, cómo se atrevió ese…! ¡Dónde está ese maldito ***! ¡Le voy a *** con su *** dentro de ***, *** y *** hasta que ***, ***, ***, *** por el fin de los tiempos!

—¡Ya cálmate, mujer! —La tomó de las muñecas tratando de calmarla a la vez que esperaba no la golpeara—. ¿Esto está relacionado con… ya sabes, "lo que me enseñaste"?

—¡Esto no tiene que ver que ya sepa que somos bisexuales! ¡Eso ya no me importa! ¡Es Lincoln el que se va a morir! ¡Que parece no haberle bastado tampoco con Lori y Leni! ¡Voy a matarlo!

—¿Lincoln? —Luan se extrañó que fuese a su hermano contra quien Luna profiriera tales palabras que le hicieron doler los oídos. Dado que quizá continuaría como una loca gritando sin hacerse entender, prefirió preguntarle a la pequeña en su lugar—. Lily, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hizo Lincoln?

Asustada, la niña miró a Luan confundida por el arrebato de Luna.

—Pues… ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que Lincoln me explicó de dónde venía la miel cuando una abeja casi me pica al ir a cortar unas flores, o que me compró después un tarro con miel para que la probara?

—Sí. También recuerdo que mamá se molestó porque te ensuciaste de miel todo el vestido por estarla chupando con tus dedos, ¿qué hay con eso?

El encendido rostro rojo de Luna tras escucharla perdió su intensidad más y más, hasta que de pronto palideció. Lentamente se volvió hacia la pequeña, que como Luan, tragó saliva y dio dos pasos para atrás.

Desde sus habitaciones, Lana, Leni y Lisa con Darcy, se asomaron tras escuchar el escándalo. También lo hizo el señor Loud con un platón entre las manos y un cucharón en la otra al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? ¡Por qué tanto escándalo, Luna! ¿Escuché bien lo que estabas gritando?

Luna sintió que había enronquecido tanto por gritar que se sintió incapaz de hablar. De pronto Lily sabiendo que fue ella quien provocó todo, aunque no se explicaba muy bien el cómo, se aproximó a las escaleras para ver a su padre y contestarle.

—No pasa nada, papi. Luna estaba cantándome su última canción.

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a la niña. El señor Loud aún disgustado meneó la cabeza.

—Luna, sé que es tu medio y todo eso, pero es la última vez que te quiero escuchar cantar esas canciones tan sucias dentro de esta casa, ¿está claro?

Ella asintió aún nerviosa. El resto de las chicas desinteresadas cerraron las puertas de sus habitaciones regresando a sus asuntos, si acaso saludando vagamente a Luna, pero sin acercársele mucho todavía impresionadas por su lenguaje.

Luna se llevó ambas manos a la cara y regresó dentro de la habitación con Lily y Luan, con quien sintió vergüenza por el modo en que le contestó su bienvenida.

—Lily, yo… lo siento mucho. Pensé que Lincoln te había… eso ya no importa. De verdad lo lamento.

—Oh, está bien.

Luan no dejaba de estar impresionada, esta vez por algo muy diferente.

—Lo que hiciste con papá fue impresionante, Lily. Pareció algo que se le hubiese ocurrido a Lincoln.

La niña hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

—Me ha enseñado un par de trucos. Aprendo rápido. Pero… —miró a Luna con cierta vergüenza—. Tengo una duda acerca de lo que dijiste.

—Sí, bueno —la rockera sabía a lo que se refería—. Son groserías, Lily. Cosas muy malas que por favor te pido tu nunca las digas. Es más —sacó su billetera—. Te daré diez dólares si me prometes nunca decirlas o preguntarle a nadie sobre las mismas. ¿Está bien?

La niña miró el dinero y luego a sus hermanas. No era eso lo que quería preguntarle, pero el dinero la hizo olvidar por un momento su duda.

—Está bien.

Tras tomar el billete, Luna exhaló más tranquila. Luan negó con un gesto y le dijo a la pequeña.

—Lily, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Lola mientras me pongo al día con Luna?

—Hmm… si está bien.

Y la niña se marchó. Quedando solas, Luan abordó a su hermana.

—Antes de que te pusieras a amenazar con hacerle… todo eso a Lincoln, ¿de qué estabas hablando con Lily?

—Sabes —Luna comenzó a reflexionar—. Tal vez de nada en realidad. Estoy pensando y creyendo incluso que hace unos momentos hablábamos de dos cosas completamente distintas. Sí, ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo que decía… no, no corresponde a Lily. Ella sigue siendo una niña inocente todavía. ¿Me preguntó a qué era lo que se estaría refiriendo en realidad?

Luan no se atrevió a contarle todo lo que últimamente ya sabía acerca de la mentalidad Lily, como que por sus descuidos al no guardar ciertos objetos, quizás la más pequeña ya no era del todo inocente. Sonrió socarronamente notando el efecto que daban los pechos de su hermana.

—¿No se estaría refiriendo a tus nuevas bolsas de aire integradas, tal vez?

—¡Chica! Muy graciosa. Solo me desarrollé un poco más, eso y junto con este nuevo sujetador… sí, tal vez Lily se refería a esto. Supongo que no fui muy discreta.

—Lo que sea. Lo bueno es que todo quedó aclarado y no pasó a mayores.

* * *

Una hermosa niña rubia de diez años acababa de llegar. Lily la miró y la saludó.

—Hola Lola. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Supongo que bien. La práctica para el desfile escolar fue rápida. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Luna ya llegó. Está arriba hablando con Luan.

—Genial. Más tarde la saludaré entonces.

—También hay algo más. Ya sé que Luna y Luan son bisexuales. ¿Tú sabes qué significa eso?

* * *

.

.

.

Les agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes la paciencia que me han tenido durante esta larga ausencia, les ofrezco una disculpa por la misma. Pronto actualizaré otra de mis historias, una muy ligada a esta (más información en mi profile), espero que les guste. Y gracias, pues pese a la corta extensión de la historia hasta el momento, ha alcanzado los cien reviews. Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. Espero te haya gustado el modo en que Luna cayó en esta ocasión. En el capítulo pasado fue divertido darle cierta salida a Leni del plan de Lily. Saludos.

**Sergex** gracias. Espero este capítulo igualmente te divirtiera. Saludos.

**Adarkan** gracias. ¡Juax! Muy buena referencia final. Pese a lo que hizo, creo que Leni de cierta manera sigue teniendo más ángel que Lily, je. Sobre Bobby, pues de hecho nos tocará saber algo más acerca de su papel dentro de la historia más adelante. Lincoln obviamente tendrá su momento con su hermanita, aunque a él lo dejaré para el capítulo final (siempre hay que guardar lo mejor para el final). Saludos.

**Guest (1)** gracias. Me alegra que te gusta el capítulo anterior donde Leni salió vencedora, ya me dirás qué tal te pareció este. El capítulo de Lola continuará en el próximo, espero te agrade. La historia que tengo planeada para Lina (cuya idea original viene del buen **_StarcoFantasma_**) será más sencilla y menos enredada de lo que normalmente acostumbro, igual espero les resulte divertida. Terminando **_Aniversarios_** (cuyo final ya está muy cerca) es seguro que comience con ella… ¿O debería de comenzarla desde ahora?

Sobre el proyecto para el otro fic relacionado con este y **_Tres días de Caos_**… terminando al menos otros dos fics además del que mencioné, es muy probable que me aviente hacerlo, puede que hasta antes de lo planeado (en mi profile doy algo de información al respecto). Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Lamento que no fueran correctas tus predicciones, al menos no de momento con Luna, en el próximo veremos qué tal va con Lola. Fue divertido poner a Lily en ese predicamento. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Correcto, esta es precuela de la otra historia. Espero te haya agradado ahora su interacción con Luna. Tal vez en efecto podría ser que lo que está sucediendo aquí, en parte es lo que terminó en moldear la personalidad de Lily para **_Tres días de Caos_**, je. Sin duda las gemelas tendrán un cumpleaños inolvidable. Saludos.

**Viruz Pirata** gracias. Y llegué a los cien reviews gracias a ustedes. De verdad que les debo mucho. Por supuesto que el Loudcest tendría que estar presente, más lo que le falta todavía, je. Saludos.

**Mr. G** gracias. Acertaste con Liena, que tal vez lo hagas más adelante en otros detalles. Espero te agrade lo que se viene. Sí que dejé a muchos impactados con ese final, je. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Como decía hace un momento, vaya que conseguí hacer ruido con el final pasado, ¡juax! Espero te haya agradado la nueva víctima de Lily. Saludos.

**Belzer** gracias. Cierto, Lily nunca pensó que con alguien más o menos tan inocente como Leni la situación podría volvérsele en su contra. Por ahora no hubo revelaciones nuevas, no más de las que ya conocemos, aunque tal vez en el próximo nos topemos con algunas, espero te agrade también. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Cierto, que esa niña recibió con Leni un buen y merecido escarmiento, lo divertido en efecto fue que al final, aunque no del modo en que se imaginó, no iba tan desencaminada en descubrir la verdad acerca de lo que ha estado haciendo Lincoln. Ya veremos lo que vendrá después. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Fue muy divertido jugar a hacer malpensar al lector sobre el estado de Leni solo para revelar que desde un principio estaban en lo correcto, independientemente que las pistas fueran falsas. Espero les agrade como continuará la historia. Saludos.

**Guest (2)** gracias. Colega, que comentarios como el tuyo por el contrario hacen sentir bastante bien a los autores. De verdad me alegra saber que puedo provocar semejantes emociones y sensaciones que conozco bien, pues así me he sentido al leer algunos fics que me he encontrado. Tal vez un día arme un top diez de mis historias y autores favoritos. Quizá en Wattpad aunque se traten de fics y autores de aquí. De verdad gracias por tus impresiones, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo con el resto de la historia. Esas revelaciones que dejé al final sobre las "travesuras" que Lincoln ha hecho, me imaginaba que darían de qué hablar, pero las reacciones que me describieron les ocasionaron por mucho superaron mis expectativas. Espero mantener el listón en alto.

Tardará, pero si es casi un hecho que esa precuela de Tres días de Caos (y en gran parte secuela de esta a la vez) se llegue a dar, hasta es probable que la empiece terminando esta historia. De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo. Saludos.

**Julex93 **gracias. Je, vaya sorpresa les dejé caer al vincular de esta manera la historia con la otra. Sin duda fue un enredo, pero me alegra que les gustara. Tal vez y como vimos ahora, al final Lily termine menos inocente de lo que lo era al inicio de la historia. Ya me estoy animando a dedicarle un capítulo a Rita también. Saludos.

**Avicii** **Fan **gracias, que el que me copien en parte o tomen ideas mías (prefiero verlo de esa manera) me lo tomo como halago, pues me hace ver el valor que tienen mis escritos para otros (como la piratería. XD). Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Me alegra que te gustara. Sip, al final en efecto se revela que Leni sí está esperando un bebé de Lincoln Lokyllo. Je. Saludos.

**Ficlover93** gracias. Prefiero aclarar los malentendidos en los mismos capítulos (bueno, algunos al menos, je). Me gusta el modo en que ves al Loudcest, supongo que eso me vuelve uno de los taberneros o proveedores del vicio (pásenle que tengo de la buena XD). Ánimo con tus historias, colega, que son muy buenas. Por cierto y hablando de proveer vicios, el 3 de septiembre a más tardar regresa **_Tan sólo se dio_**, en mi profile iré publicando las fechas tentativas de mis próximas actualizaciones. Saludos.

**Bartman **gracias. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, al menos Leni es la más linda y de mejores sentimientos. Saludos.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. Tal vez cuando Darcy usó ese método, los resultados fueron más sencillos y menos caóticos de los que le están resultando a Lily. Ya vez, lo que Lisa hace por la "ciencia", ¡juax! Saludos.

.

De nuevo gracias tanto a quienes siguen esta historia entre otras de mi autoría y que han sido pacientes conmigo. Saludos.


	8. Lola y el turbio secreto familiar

Dedicado a **_Sam the Stormbringer_**. Es un gran placer el tenerte de vuelta, colega.

* * *

**8**

**Lola y el turbio secreto familiar**

Lola miró asombrada a Lily unos momentos, quien como si nada le había soltado semejante pregunta.

—Perdón, ¿qué me preguntaste?

—Qué es un bisexual.

La niña de once años suspiró llegando a la conclusión que en realidad no se trataba de nada extraordinario.

—Es una persona que se puede enamorar tanto de un chico como de una chica, igual que, como pareces ya saberlo, Luna y Luan. Aunque creo que lo de Luan es más físico que sentimental, por otro lado Luna no tiene problemas en ambos apartados. ¿Entiendes?

Lily estaba asombrada. Sabía que como la niña que era, era natural que le gustaran los niños, ¿pero gustarle una niña? Bueno, quizá sonaba extraño, pero en realidad tampoco es que fuese algo muy impactante o siquiera interesante, por otra parte…

—Sí, ya entendí. Menos eso de "lo físico". ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que solo les interesa la parte de hacer bebés sin necesidad de enamorarse.

La pequeña se rio pensando en lo ridículo que eso sonaba, ¿cómo se suponía que podían hacer un bebé dos personas del mismo género? Luego recordó a Clyde, el amigo de su hermano. De pronto tuvo algunas dudas al respecto, pero dado que el tema comenzaba ya a aburrirle, decidió dejarlo pasar.

Lola pensando que la discusión estaba cerrada, fue hacia su habitación siendo seguida por Lily. Adentro, Lana cabizbaja todavía miraba con tristeza los huevos de ganso que le había hurtado a Liam. Los había cobijado en una prenda de ropa, colocándolos bajo una lámpara encendida.

—¿Mascotas nuevas? —Le preguntó su gemela más por cortesía que por interés.

—Temporalmente. Supongo que se los devolveré a Liam, pero sólo hasta que nazcan. Prefiero no correr riesgos a que terminen en una sartén.

Lola pareció comprenderlo.

—Bueno, pero si te los quedas, como tus demás amigos, mantenlos lejos de mi lugar.

La luz de pronto se apagó. Lana revisó la lámpara y tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, con cuidado y usando un trapo quitó el foco.

—¡Se fundió! Iré a buscar otro a la tienda.

—¿A la tienda? ¿Papá no tiene más en el sótano? —Le preguntó Lily.

—No de este tipo. No puedo usar focos comunes, se necesitan de una intensidad especial. Espero no tardar para que los bebés no se enfríen. Lola, por favor te encargo que les des un vistazo.

La mencionada se encogió de hombros mirando los huevos brevemente antes de tomar uno de sus osos de peluche, el cual abrió del cierre que tenía por detrás, metiendo ahí el premio del certamen al que había asistido antes de la práctica escolar, un premio en efectivo naturalmente. Impresionada por la cantidad de dinero que alcanzó a notar su hermana tenía, Lily pensó en que con Lola tenía una mina de oro esperando por ella.

Lola estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido, cuando notó que su hermana seguía ahí dentro observándola de manera extraña, muy seria y expectante. Con disgusto, Lola suspiró.

—Lily, normalmente no me molestaría cambiarme delante de ti, pero después de que me preguntaste por las bisexuales, creo que preferiría esta vez hacerlo en privado sólo por si acaso. Mejor ve a espiar a Lincoln como una hermana normal, ¿quieres?

—Lincoln todavía no llega de la casa de Clyde —mencionó con serenidad sin abandonar su postura, peguntándose qué tenía de normal ir a espiar a su hermano como Lola acababa de sugerirle—. Creo que había dicho en la mañana que tardaría.

—Lo que sea. Sólo salte y déjame sola.

—Lola, hay… algo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Dado que había esperado a que Lana se marchara, Lola intrigada por lo que su hermanita deseaba preguntarle en privado, la miró intrigada.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Lola, tengo que decirte que… ya lo sé todo.

La rubia se humedeció los labios un momento sopesando la situación.

—Y con todo te refieres a…

—…todo lo que has hecho.

Esta vez Lily no pensaba hacer mucho rodeo, en todo caso y conociendo a Lola, estaba confiada en que seguramente había cometido alguna que otra travesura de la que de momento nadie conocía salvo la misma Lola. La niña próxima a cumplir once años abrió mucho los ojos y se cubrió ambas manos con la boca.

—¡Lily! ¡Pero cómo fue que te enteraste!

—Eso no importa.

—¡Por supuesto que importa! ¡Se supone que ellos eran de mi confianza y me traicionaron! Dime quién te lo dijo.

—Lola, de verdad. Lo único que importa es que yo ya lo sé todo.

La niña frunció el ceño.

—Y supongo que como los otros quieres dinero a cambio de tu silencio, ¿o me equivoco?

Lily brevemente dejó entrever una sonrisa. Había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que había imaginado.

—Sí. Con veinte dólares estaría bien.

Su hermana parecía contrariada.

—¿Sólo veinte? No, eso no me garantiza que mantengas la boca cerrada. ¿Qué te parecen cien?

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con asombro. No recordaba nunca haber tenido semejante cantidad junta en su corta vida.

—¡Sí! Cien son perfectos.

—Sí, serían perfectos… —el rostro asustado de Lola se endureció hasta convertirse en una máscara de odio—, al menos hasta que alguien te ofrezca más dinero por mis secretos.

Lily tragó saliva, ya no le estaba gustando nada la manera en que Lola se estaba comportando.

—Hmm… Lola, eres mi hermana, no… no le contaría nada a nadie lo que… hiciste.

—Eso no me ofrece ninguna garantía. Alguien te contó mis secretos, eso significa que una de nuestras hermanas, si es que no fue el mismo Lincoln me traicionaron, ¡a mí! cuando creía que sabían muy bien las consecuencias de lo que les ocurre a quienes me traicionan.

Poco a poco se iba acercando más a Lily, quien caminaba lentamente hacia atrás confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno… nadie, nadie me dijo nada, Lola. Ni Linc ni… nadie. Yo lo averigüé sola. ¿Está bien? Y si los demás no le han contado a nadie, pues, eso. Yo como tu hermana no se lo diré a nadie, ¿sí?

—Que seas mi hermana no me ofrece ninguna garantía. No cometeré el mismo error contigo que cometí con Lance y Lum.

—¿Lance y Lum? ¿Quiénes son esos?

Aterrada, Lola se cubrió la boca. Cada vez se le veía más alterada. Su respiración parecía acelerarse.

—No… no… ¡no preguntes quienes fueron! ¡No son nadie!

—Pero si mencionaste.

—¡Nadie! ¡Todos hicimos la promesa de no volver a hablar de nuestros hermanos jamás así que deja de preguntar!

La niña abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa ante aquella revelación.

—¿Hermanos? Pero si jamás he escuchado de ellos. ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Quiénes son Lance y Lum?

—¡Te dije que no son nadie! ¡Entiende!

Lola se le veía tan alterada y furiosa que parecía que estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas. Al intentar retroceder, Lily se tropezó y cayó de espaldas contra la cama. Miró la puerta a un lado, pero al voltear, Lola al percatarse del gesto fue más rápida para correr y cerrarla poniéndole el seguro.

—Has escuchado demasiado, Lily. Ahora sabes mucho más que antes. Me recuerdas mucho a Lum, ella también era bastante curiosa, siempre metiéndose en donde no debía esa mocosa.

De pronto se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió. Lily intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando, con miedo se acercó a Lola e intentó palmearle la espalda.

—Ya, ya, Lola. Calma. Por qué no te relajas y me hablas más de… Lum y Lance. ¿Realmente tenemos más hermanos?

Lola alzó la cara, su maquillaje estaba ligeramente corrido, por lo que no se veía muy bien. Pareció entristecerse cuando vio a Lily.

—Cielos. Conforme vas creciendo y cada vez que te veo, te pareces mucho a una versión femenina de Lance. Era un niño muy apuesto y amable. Tu primera palabra fue su nombre por el cariño que le tenías debido a que siempre jugaba contigo.

Lily comenzó a asustarse.

—Creí que mi primera palabra había sido "Wilcon". Eso me dijo mamá.

—Querías a Lance tanto como ahora quieres a Lincoln, por eso te mentimos, para que no te resultara doloroso recordarlo, así esperábamos que lo olvidaras como a Lum.

Intuyendo hacia donde iba esto, la pequeña Lily trató de forzar su mente para entender de lo que su hermana hablaba. No recordaba nada de cuando era una bebé.

—Pero… pero… Lola, no he visto en toda la casa ninguna foto de ningún otro niño o niña.

—Yo… mucho antes que a ellos los… —gimió compungida—. Antes de que "eso" pasara, destruí las fotos en una de las anteriores veces que me enojé tanto con ellos que creí nunca perdonarlos. De haber sabido… hubiera al menos conservado al menos una.

—Pero, ¿qué les pasó?

La niña se quitó las manos de la cara y dejó de gemir. La mirada que Lily vio en su hermana parecía reflejar locura total.

—Les hice lo mismo que a sus fotos.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Dijiste que sus fotos las destruís… ¿he?

Lola volvió a acercarse a ella mostrándose amenazante con los ojos muy abiertos y el párpado temblándole. Lily tragó saliva.

—No debiste de meter la nariz donde no te llamaban, Lily. ¿Ahora qué se supone debería hacer contigo?

—Lo… Lola, si me pasa algo les diré a mis papás.

La niña reaccionó. Pareció que el tic en su ojo se acentuó más.

—¡Fue culpa de ellos! Mi doctor ya les había dicho que era peligrosa e inestable. ¡Lo que les ocurrió a Lance y a Lum fue su culpa también! ¡Si ambos hubieran previsto de lo que sería capaz de hacerles…!

Volvió a cubrirse las manos para sollozar.

—No quiero hacerlo de nuevo, pero siento que debo de hacerlo. ¡Debo hacértelo a ti también Lily para que no hables! ¡Si me descubren, mamá y papá tendrán que reconocer que fue su culpa por no internarme cuando les ofrecieron la oportunidad!

—Pero… pero los demás… ¿es que no te dijeron nada?

—Lisa encubrió lo que hice porque nuestros padres se lo pidieron, ya habían perdido dos hijos y no querían perderme a mí también —parecía intentar hacer una expresión de alegría que resultaba bastante espeluznante—. Todos fingieron que dos de tus hermanos mayores nunca existieron en un intento por volver a ser una familia feliz y unida con los hijos que les quedaban. El resto del mundo creyó que un sicópata al que nunca atraparon fue el responsable de lo que les pasó a mis hermanitos.

Lily se sintió de nuevo como una bebé de pronto. Estaba por hacerse encima. Su hermana se acercaba rabiosa y enloquecida con las manos en alto. La pequeña comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente al borde del llanto.

—¡Lola, por lo que más quieras no me hagas daño! ¡Yo en realidad no sé nada! Y de lo que me acabas de contar, ¡te juro que no se lo diré a nadie!

—¡Deja de suplicar como Lum! ¡Deja de hacer los mismos juramentos que Lance! No sé si hacértelo rápido como lo hice con ella, Lily. También podría usar el método lento y doloroso que utilicé en él.

Lily estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Lola se le fue encima y le cubrió la boca. La niña intentó manotear y patearla, pero Lola era mucho más fuerte que ella, por lo que pudo someterla apenas y con esfuerzo. Lily además de desear gritar por ayuda, quería insistir en que sólo estaba mintiendo, que no sabía nada, aunque a última instancia se dio cuenta que en realidad ya sabía algo igual o más grave: lo de Lum y Lance. Dos hermanos a los que nunca conoció porque habían enfrentado a Lola provocado su furia más allá de lo nadie había hecho antes.

—Deja de llorar, hermanita. Ya me decidí, lo haré rápido.

Ambas quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

—Antes de ir en un viaje de ida y sin regreso a conocer a nuestros hermanos, ¿quieres saber lo que esos dos se atrevieron a hacerme para haberles hecho semejante atrocidad?

Lily ya no quería saberlo, a la vez que sentía curiosidad. Entre sollozos asintió aterrada. ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo para que su hermana les hiciera aquello tan terrible hasta matarlos de lo que no quería ni imaginarse? Pronto lo averiguó cuando Lola la miró con severidad y le susurró.

—Intentaron chantajearme a cambio de no revelar supuestos secretos que creían que tenía, cuando en realidad no sabían nada, pero lo intentaron al decirme tan solo cuatro míseras palabras.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Lola se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—"Ya lo sé todo".

La niña quedó tan sorprendida al no esperarse eso, que apenas y se percató cómo Lola ya no la estaba presionando, por el contrario, aflojó su agarre hasta soltarla. Los manchones de maquillaje continuaban bajo los ojos de su hermana mayor, pero era lo único que continuaba igual. La expresión demente y la mirada desquiciada había desaparecido por completo, incluso ahora le estaba sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados divertida por su expresión.

—Vaya, de verdad no estaba en mis intenciones también el hacerte llorar. Supongo que me pasé un poco.

Lily hipó un par de veces costándole recobrar el habla.

—Qué… qué… ¿qué acaba de pasar?

—Tú dímelo. Por cierto, ¿quién te contó sobre mi método de chantaje? ¿Fue Darcy acaso? La vi con Lisa hace unos momentos —sorprendida todavía, Lily asintió confundida—Debí de suponerlo. Hace un par de años cuando la molestaban en la escuela, al ver que las ideas de Lisa para ayudarla no servían de mucho salvo para que la molestaran más, me hizo tener pena por ella, por lo que le conté un método para que dejaran de molestarla, e incluso que le diesen algo a cambio de su supuesto silencio. Le funcionó tan bien que nunca volvieron a meterse con ella y hasta por su cuenta se compró una consola de juegos. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te lo contaría cuando le dije claramente que debía de guardárselo. Tal vez deba de ir ahí y darle una lección para que me diga…

—¡No! No la lastimes. No le hagas lo que a Lum y a Logan.

Lola meneó la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

—Te puedo asegurar que pese a lo que Lana te cuente, yo no le hice nada ni a su lagartija Lum ni a su sapo Lance. Estoy segura que Diablo se los comió. Le había advertido con todo y que no sé tanto de animales como ella, lo estúpido que era ponerlos a ambos en el mismo terrario con su serpiente. Fue una pena cuando ocurrió. A ti te gustaba jugar mucho con Lance cuando se trepaba a tu cabeza. Tendrías casi un año en ese entonces. Lincoln enloquecía por que no dejabas de llamar "Wilcon" también a esa lagartija por lo mucho que te gustaba tanto como a Lana.

Lily asombrada se limpiaba las lágrimas e iba recobrando color.

—¡Me asustaste mucho! ¡Yo sólo quería dinero para comprar el videojuego que no me dejaban tener! ¡Darcy solo quiso ayudarme con eso, pero tú solo fuiste mala!

Lily se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar con más ganas. La broma a Lola de pronto dejó de serle divertida.

—Está bien, Lily. Sólo cálmate. Perdón.

La niña se dio la vuelta y dobló su cuerpo quejándose aun entre llantos. Se volvió hacia Lola cruzando con dificultad sus piernas y tapándose de inmediato por en medio con una mano.

—¡Y me hice pipí encima! ¡Te odio!

Lola podía ver una mancha de humedad reflejada en la falda de su hermanita asomándose entre sus dedos. Ahora Lola realmente se sintió incómoda.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Te prometo no hacerle nada a Darcy, ¿contenta?

—¡No! ¡Le voy a decir a mamá, a papá y a Lincoln! ¡También a Lori!

—¡No, espera! ¡Mamá y Lincoln no tienen por qué saberlo! ¡Mucho menos Lori!

Ya podía imaginarse el tremendo regaño que le darían por haber molestado de esa manera a Lily.

—¡Voy a la cocina a decirle a papá!

Lily corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes que consiguiera quitarle el seguro, Lola se le fue encima de nuevo.

—¡Espera! ¡Me meterás en muchos problemas si le dices!

No es que no pudiera doblegar a su padre, pero tan pronto su madre llegara, le iría con el chisme y desde ahí iniciaría su castigo.

—¡Déjame! ¡Se lo diré a todos!

Su hermana entró en desesperación. Lily sabía darle buena pelea a pesar de su edad, especialmente en el estado en que se encontraba. Al final tuvo que ceder.

—¡Si te quedas callada te daré veinte dólares!

Lily dejó de luchar. Vio a Lola y se sorbió los mocos. La modelo lentamente la soltó aún temerosa que fuese solo una estrategia para que la dejara tranquila y así intentar irse de nuevo para ir a acusarla. Rápida, Lola tomó su bolso con forma de peluche de dónde sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los entregó.

Tan pronto los tuvo en su mano, la sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó. Las lágrimas seguían ahí, pero como con Lola, su transformación fue igual de repentina y ya no parecía estar ni inquieta o asustada, por el contrario, parecía feliz y optimista.

—Muchas gracias, hermanita. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. No le diré nada a nadie, espero que tú hagas lo mismo y no molestes por esto a Darcy.

Lily abrió los ojos consternada. La niña a pasitos saltarines alegremente se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Espera ahí un momento!

—¿Necesitas algo, Lola?

La mayor notó que en la falda de su hermanita las manchas de humedad ya descubiertas, solo se encontraban dispersadas levemente de una manera en que era imposible se hubiesen producido porque se hiciera encima.

—¡Lo fingiste todo!

—No todo, de verdad me asustaste y me hiciste llorar cuando te creí lo de nuestros supuestos hermanos.

—Eso te lo buscaste tú cuando comprendí lo que estabas haciendo.

—Está bien —Lily se guardó los billetes, juntó sus manos y le hizo un breve reverencia—. Perdón. ¿Ya puedo irme? Quiero guardar mi dinero con el resto.

Lola sintió cierto conflicto por lo que acababa de suceder. No le gustaba que le viesen la cara, aunque por otro lado nunca hubiese esperado algo así de Lily, algo tan… suyo.

—Bien, sólo por esta vez te dejaré salirte con la tuya, pero no tientes tu suerte, que a la próxima no respondo.

Ya más relajada, aunque todavía limpiándose la cara con las manos, Lily asintió. Lola no pudo resistirse y le dio un breve abrazo con cierta satisfacción.

—Y estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Todos temiendo en que te volvieras una versión de Lincoln cuando todo este tiempo era yo tu modelo a seguir.

—Hmm… ¿gracias?

Esto inquietó a Lily. No es que odiase a Lola, la quería como al resto de sus hermanas, pero no era precisamente ella a quien buscaba como modelo de vida… por divertido que parecía estarle resultando.

Lola continuó haciendo lo suyo cuando su hermanita se retiró. Se sentía bastante confiada en que sabía ocultar muy bien sus secretos, por lo que nunca cayó en la treta de la pequeña; aunque de haber sospechado siquiera por un instante en que en efecto Lily sabía aunque fuera una minúscula parte de lo que ha hecho… mejor no pensaría más en ello. Las repercusiones la asustaban incluso a ella misma, pero ni siquiera por eso se tentaría el corazón de llegar a ser necesario el ejecutar el castigo.

* * *

Tras finalmente salir de la habitación de su hermana, se dirigió con una linterna al ático donde tenía oculta una pequeña caja fuerte muy al fondo del sitio, lejos de la mirada del resto de su familia. En el interior no guardaba mucho, salvo algunas baratijas de valor sentimental: mitad obsequios de sus hermanas, sus amigas y sus padres y la otra mitad obsequios de Lincoln; también tenía unos pocos billetes y monedas que ahora no parecían la gran cosa en comparación al botín que había obtenido hasta ahora. Suspiró con cierto peso de culpa. ¿Realmente se estaba de pronto comportando tan mal como Lola? Se prometió a sí misma el intentar no ser tan mezquina para evitar el igualarla, o peor, superarla.

—A no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. —se dijo así misma.

—¿Qué cosa?

Un sobresalto tan grande como el que se llevó con Lola volvió a sufrirlo repentinamente. Con la linterna casi resbalándosele de las manos, consiguió iluminar un rostro que por segundos le produjo tanto terror que soltó otro grito corto por la impresión, su mente tardó un poco en conseguir recobrar la calma y razonar lo que ocurría. No era ningún monstruo o fantasma, solo una adolescente muy alta para tener trece años.

—No… no me di cuenta que aquí estabas, Lucy.

—*Suspiro*.

* * *

.

.

.

**Linkassault** gracias. Lamentablemente nos quedamos con las ganas de conocer los pecadillos de Lola, espero no haberlos defraudado por ello. El harem de Lincoln ciertamente va en proceso, je. Saludos.

**RCurrent** gracias. Espero con el tiempo ir poniéndome al corriente también con tus obras, colega. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. No estoy seguro a qué punto trascenderán las acciones de Lily, aunque en su vida es difícil que simplemente no lo hagan. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Espero te haya agradado cómo terminó todo con Lola. Cierto, a Luna le faltó discreción. Saludos.

**Sam the Stormbringer** gracias, es un placer verte por aquí también. Me tocó ver igualmente en su momento esas críticas a Pokémon. Me alegra saber que te has divertido con la historia. Fueron divertidos tus comentarios respecto a los capítulos. Parece que también a ti te agarré con la guardia baja sobre el secreto de Lynn Sr. y María. Creo que hubo una equivocación, esto no está conectado a "Tan sólo…", pero sí a "Tres días de Caos", cada una de estas es su propio universo, ¡juax! Sobre lo que Luna amenazó con hacerle a Lincoln, es a criterio personal lo peor que uno puede imaginarse ante tal escenario… a eso agrégale los juguetitos que comparte con su hermana sin lubricante y sin pedirle al chico su permiso y ahí está. Creo que hablé de más. Toma la tinta que necesites, colega. Sobre el fic de **_"Las lágrimas heladas de un ángel"_** (muy bueno, por cierto), lo vi como una bonita amistad, que siempre cargará con un lindo e íntimo momento. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Sí, Lincoln y casi no la contaba, pocos años faltan para que su hermana considere ir por él. Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. Me alegra saber que mis historias permiten un modo para des estresarse a los lectores, espero continuar el conseguir hacerlos reír con ayuda de la pequeña Liby en su recopilación involuntaria de secretos. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. La idea que tenías sobre lo que pudo ser el secreto de Lola y vinculándolo con Lincoln, fue divertida e interesante (no hay que descartar que en un lejano futuro en efecto le haga una pasarela privada). Tuve muchas ideas con respecto a Lola, pero preferí dejarla descansar solo para molestar un poco a Lily para variar, je. Lucy ya apareció y espero te agrade lo que ocurrirá con nuestra siniestra personaje favorita en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Descuida, entendí lo que era el "tijerazo", aunque creo que Lily hubiese tenido dificultades para entenderlo tan a fondo, de ahí que Luna guardara un poco la discreción al tratar de explicárselo, pese a las meteduras de pata en las que terminó. Por cierto, sobre lo que quizás Lincoln le dijo a sus hermanas, que buena risa me sacaste, hacía los años que no escuchaba esos albures, creo que desde que cursaba la preparatoria; que tiempos me hiciste recordar. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo.

Sobre tus preguntas, mi hermana favorita es Luan, pero mi ship favorito es el Lynncoln. Lincoln se involucró con Leni y Lori aquí y en dichos momentos para que coincidiera con la cronología de mi otro fic **_"Tres días de caos"_**, en el mismo puedes comprobar con quienes "cosho" o "coshará". XD. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Es posible que Lincoln sintiera una perturbación en el ambiente durante el mismo instante en que Luna soltó aquel repertorio especial de palabras, ¡juax! De tener antes el próximo capítulo de **_Tres días de Caos_**, lo publico antes. Tan sólo este lo tenía contemplado a más tardar para el día ocho y ya vez. Que las fechas de mi perfil son mis fechas límite, para que no pasen de ahí. Saludos.

**Guest01** gracias. Sin duda un clásico. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. No mi amigo, en efecto la que actualizaré próximamente será la de **_Tan sólo sucedió_**, la de Leni. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, que te debo algunos en tu arte, pero al paso también solucionaré eso. Interesante teoría la que expones para explicar el carácter de Lyra. Habrá que tomarlo en cuenta. Espero te haya agradado el capítulo, tal vez y arriesgándome a que Londey en compañía de Leia me buscaran para lincharme, hubiese usado la idea que tuviste de ser Lola un poco mayor, así Loli no me atrevía llegar a tanto. Tal vez sus "delitos" estén más orientados a intimidar a sus competidoras en sus certámenes. Esperaré ansioso especialmente tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Saludos.

**Octware** gracias. Cielos, amigo. No estoy seguro si leerás esto, pero igualmente te respondo con la esperanza que llegues a hacerlo (yo sé que sí). Viniendo de ti, tomo con mucho orgullo el elogio. Tal vez Lincoln no lo supo, pero quizás Lily no olvide la que le debe. Se te extraña. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Aun me estoy pensando lo que haré con Rita, que tengo un par de ideas y sigo barajeando cuál usar. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo y el cómo Lily consiguió contarla. Por último, casi me ataco de la risa con la referencia al conejito Duracel que hiciste, hasta me imaginé a Lincon con unas orejas junto con el disfraz y el tambor usando sus lentes negros y todo, sin duda le queda. XD. Saludos.

**Mr. G.** gracias. El gusto es mío por tenerlos a ustedes como lectores. Espero hayas estado mejor preparado para este capítulo y lo estés para el próximo. Sobre _American Pie_, al menos la primera y un poco la segunda me parecieron en su tiempo geniales. Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Parecía que Luna estaba preparada para tener esta conversación con Lily algún día, más no se esperaba lo que la pequeña tenía en mente, por lo que terminó contradiciéndose y justificándose varias veces, además del grave malentendido que tuvo con Lincoln. Una suerte que Lola no se complicara mucho para explicarle mejor que Luna al respecto. Me alegra que te divirtiera el capítulo pasado. ¿Me recuerdas cuál era o fue tu predicción? Saludos. Espero continuar manteniendo el listón.

**Guest** gracias. Nuevamente me dejas conmovido con tus impresiones. De verdad significa mucho para mí el saber que he podido llegar así a alguien con mis textos. Sobre el capítulo anterior, es cierto, Lily se está confiando, de ahí los sustos que ha recibido para que mantenga los pies aún en tierra. Espero te haya agradado el capítulo con todo y que se puso un tanto oscuro como quizá lo haga un poco su fic hermano próximamente. Saludos.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. Supongo que hice bien al comenzar de esa forma esta historia, si lees esto, espero te haya agradando igualmente el resto hasta ahora. Saludos.

**Exxen** gracias. Me amonesto a mí mismo por lo de Yisus, pero se me pasa en cuanto veo que se apreció el humor detrás de esto, je. Que lo de Lincoln en efecto le venía de herencia. Espero continúe gustándote la historia. Saludos.


	9. El siniestro misterio de Lucy

**9**

**El siniestro misterio de Lucy**

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó la mayor con apatía.

Lily se tentó el pecho por la impresión que le causó su hermana hasta que su corazón recobró su ritmo natural. Era una chica de trece años alta, que como de costumbre, vestía blusas y minifaldas negras, al menos esta que usaba no era tan corta como la de ayer y por la que su padre la hizo regresarse para que se la cambiara antes de irse a la escuela. A Lily siempre le había impresionado que su hermana no tuviera miedo porque se le viese algo y sin embargo sí temía mostrar sus ojos, siempre cubiertos por su oscuro cabello. Si alguna vez en su vida había visto sus ojos, no podía recordarlo.

—Estaba… yo… bueno —no es que desconfiara de Lucy o del resto de su familia, pero prefería tener la caja de sus tesoros lejos de la mirada de todos—. Solo estaba jugando a los fantasmas.

Lucy la miró inquisitiva. Lily pensó que tal vez estaba escudriñando su alma, algo de lo que no dudaba podía ser capaz de hacer.

—*Suspiro*. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Lincoln… no sé si deba de envidiarte o preocuparme al respecto.

—¿Por qué debería preocuparte? Me gusta estar con Lincoln, eso no tiene nada de malo. Lynn pasa también mucho tiempo con él.

—Exacto —gimió molesta—. Al menos aprecio que lo que compartes con él además de sus juegos de video y libros de historietas, se trate de su escaso interés por lo sobrenatural y no de… otras cosas.

Lily siguió sin entenderla.

—¿Y tú que hacías aquí?

—¿Tú que piensas? Buscaba como siempre una zona tranquila donde poder realizar uno de mis rituales, aunque los espíritus por ahora se mantienen en silencio.

La niña nerviosa miró a su alrededor, esperando que los amigos de Lucy en efecto permanecieran en silencio. A no ser que se tratara de una película, en realidad no le gustaban las cosas aterradoras.

—Bueno, entonces… —de prisa tomó su caja poniéndola tras su espalda, aprovechando una distracción de Lucy para que no la viera—. Tú sigue en lo tuyo y yo jugaré de este lado.

Su verdadera intención por supuesto era buscar un mejor escondite para su caja, queriendo evitar que algún día Lucy la descubriera por accidente. Se le ocurrió que quizás podría encontrar un sitio mejor detrás del muro de cajas de ropa y juguetes viejos apiladas al fondo.

—¡Espera, Lily!

La adolescente consiguió darle alcance y detenerla tomándola por el hombro. Lily se dio cuenta que su hermana imperturbable por lo general, de pronto parecía haberse puesto nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Temió que le preguntara por la caja que evidentemente llevaba, pero aunque ahora la veía, su hermana no parecía tener ningún interés en ella.

—No te acerques a esa zona del ático. Está… bueno… esta maldita. Hay demasiadas presencias negativas que podrían poseerte.

La niña incrédula miró hacia la zona en cuestión que se mantenía bloqueada, después volvió a ver a Lucy, quien tragó saliva luciendo inquieta. ¿Es que estaba tratando de ocultarle algo?

—Lucy, tú… ¿vienes de ahí?

—Sí, así es. Por eso sé de lo que te hablo. Ahora vámonos y dejemos que los espíritus se queden en paz.

Por la manera en que la tomaba del hombro, parecía tener prisa en querer que se marchara. Lily pensando que esto podría jugarle a su favor, tras pedirle un minuto para dejar su caja dentro de un baúl cuyo candado tenía la llave puesta, comenzó a poner en marcha su plan para incrementar sus recursos. Tal vez no debería guardarse la llave tan pronto.

—Lucy, espera. Hay algo que debo de decirte.

—Ya sé que guardas ahí un par de dólares entre algunas chucherías sin valor. No me interesan.

—¡Son tesoros, no chucherías! —exclamó indignada—. Pero no se trata de eso.

—Pues vamos abajo y me lo cuentas.

—Preferiría decírtelo aquí en privado donde nadie nos vea.

Tras darle otro vistazo a la zona de donde buscaba alejar a Lily, Lucy resopló.

—*Suspiro*. Está bien. Dime rápido de qué se trata.

—Lucy… ya lo sé todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… "eso".

—*Suspiro*. No es que me sorprenda. Le advertí a Lynn que fuese más discreta con Lincoln pese a sus negativas de no estar haciendo nada con él. Si tan solo lavara más seguido su ropa o las sábanas…

—No estoy hablando de ellos —aunque le dejó intrigada el querer saber a qué se refería. Quizás más tarde y si no lo olvidaba, buscaría averiguar más al respecto—. Estaba hablando de… lo tuyo.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia la "zona maldita" volviendo brevemente su mirada también hacia ella. La expresión que Lucy adoptó no tuvo precio. Su rostro parecía haber perdido todavía más color.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¿Realmente sabes lo que tengo oculto ahí?

—Pues… sí. Creo que debería decírselo a alguien.

—¡No te atrevas! —le era extraño a Lily el ver a la duquesa de la oscuridad tan asustada—. Yo no esperaba que el experimento se me saliera de control. El libro decía que se trataba de algo muy sencillo, cuando de pronto antes que tuviese conciencia de lo que en realidad ocurría, tenía a todos esos seres a mi alrededor.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lily. En una ocasión su hermana había intentado convencerla de leer con ella el libro de hechizos de la abuela Harriet, hasta que sus padres se lo prohibieron por lo mucho que la asustó. ¿Qué rayos se supone que su hermana había invocado esta vez?

—Entonces… ¿por qué no te has desecho de ellos sencillamente?

—¡Por que no puedo! Juegan con mi mente induciéndome a hacer cosas funestas. Ocupan mi tiempo y mis pensamientos de un modo en que los rituales y mis lecturas cotidianas a veces no consiguen hacer como "ellos" lo hicieron.

—Y… ¿no es peligroso que estén aquí?

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Temo por tu seguridad y por la de las gemelas. Son jóvenes, por lo que son propensas a ser más fácilmente seducidas por sus artimañas. No negaré que temo también por Lincoln. Nuestro hermano principalmente es propenso a caer en sus ardides, aunque él lo ignore.

¿Lincoln? Quería mucho a su hermano como para siquiera pensar en que algo malo podría llegar a sucederle.

—Por… ¿por qué querrían "ellos" principalmente a Lincoln?

—Porque de una manera que mi comprensión no alcanza a entender, encaja en el perfil de persona quien se acoplaría a sus estándares para corromper su alma.

Lily apenas y podía entenderla. ¿No se supone que el alma era lo más importante que tenían?

—Y… ¿y eso es malo? ¿Qué pasaría si "ellos" lo atrapan?

—El comportamiento de Lincoln cambiaría totalmente y no para bien. Se volvería un fiel devoto de la diosa a quienes "ellos" alaban. Bueno, aunque me he referido a esos seres como "ellos", en términos generales en realidad son "ellas" mayoritariamente. Y "ellas" harían algo verdaderamente escabroso con Lincoln tomando en cuenta que es un chico también.

Lily recordaba algunos comentarios de Luan de hace algún tiempo acerca de lo mucho que le desagradaban sus propias amigas al visitarla, porque en ocasiones aprovechaban para ponerse de _encimosas_ con Lincoln, por no mencionar la defensiva actitud que Lynn tomaba al respecto, misma que repetía con sus propias amigas cuando ocurría la misma situación con ellas. Cuando Lily les preguntaba cuál era el problema, sus hermanas buscando guardar la discreción, le respondían que temían que ese tipo de chicas lo corrompieran más de lo que aparentemente lo hizo Lori e incluso Leni, algo que según ellas podría perjudicarle todavía más de lo que la misma Lynn constantemente lo hacía, aunque esto último la deportista siempre lo negaba indignada porque le levantaran falsas acusaciones. Con las amigas de las gemelas no había problema, Lola siempre lograba con su intimidación mantenerlas a raya tan pronto daban un paso hacia la habitación de su hermano. Lily no entendía casi nada de esto, al menos mucho más allá que debía de tratarse de alguna situación siniestra.

—Lu… Lucy. ¿Qué clase de seres fueron las que trajiste a nuestra casa? ¿De dónde proceden esas cosas?

La niña bajó la cabeza derrotada.

—Por supuesto que de otro plano dimensional, uno que Lisa odiaría porque la ciencia es reemplazada con hechizos y encantamientos con propósitos que ni a mí jamás se me hubiesen ocurrido, cosas que ni en mis más oscuras fantasías podría concebir su existencia. Se trata de un mundo que busca expandir su influencia hasta no dejar piedra sin cubrir con la misma.

—Y… ¿y por eso están aquí? ¿Para hacer las cosas que sea que hagan en nuestro mundo también?

—Son sus intenciones.

La pequeña estaba alterada.

—¡Pues deberías hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejar que las demás lleguen a encontrarlas! ¡Mucho menos Lincoln!

—Es por eso que las tengo contenidas en ese oscuro rincón, donde siento puedo mantener a raya su presencia de modo en que no afecten al resto.

Lily sintió que tenía suficiente de esto, pero igualmente quería buscarle un beneficio a los peligrosos juegos de invocación de su hermana.

—¡Iré a decirle a todas lo que tienes oculto aquí!

—¡No te atrevas! Si lo haces, un halo cubriría los ojos de todos, por lo que la realidad que ellos conocen se desdibujaría por siempre, hermana.

—¡Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sabiendo tienes esas cosas ahí!

—Dame tiempo. Estoy segura que aprenderé a controlar su poder para convertirme a mí misma en su reina. De esa forma no me dominarán y yo las dominaré a ellas.

—¡Estás loca, eso es peligroso! ¿Qué pasa si se te sale de control?

Lucy suspiró profundamente.

—Entonces… supongo que tendría que ofrecer un sacrificio para compensarlas. Tal vez el destino de Lincoln tenga que estar ligado al de ellas después de todo.

—¡No vas a entregarles a Lincoln! ¡Es nuestro hermano!

Lucy la miró inquisitiva. Parecía estar considerando algo importante muy seriamente.

—Pero realmente no quiero estar sola en esta travesía. Lily, ¿te importaría ser mi cómplice con "ellas"? Tu inocencia así como la pureza de tu alma es una delicia que saborearían disfrutándote profundamente.

La niña retrocedió asustada poniéndose pálida.

—¡Quieres ofrecerme en sacrificio a mí!

—No es tan malo. Dejé que se apoderaran de mi espíritu. No me hagas sentir sola y unamos nuestras almas en comunión con su fuerza e influencia. Sería un secreto que compartiríamos. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse.

—Yo… yo no quiero. ¡Si lo intentas les diré a todas que me obligaste a ir ahí!

De pronto Lucy la tomó por la muñeca sorprendiéndola. La adolescente se le acercó y en voz baja exclamó.

—Muy tarde. Una vez que las veas con tus propios ojos, quedarás hechizada por su influencia y lo último que querrás es que alguien conozca la vergüenza con la que te marcarán al quedar bajo su dominio. Ahora ven conmigo.

Aterrada, Lily jaló aire con el propósito de gritar, pero Lucy le tapó la boca con la otra mano, al mismo tiempo que comenzó sin dificultad a arrastrarla a aquél rincón oculto por las cajas, un sitio que se hacía cada vez más siniestro conforme se acercaban. La pequeña comenzó a patalear, pero Lucy era demasiado fuerte como para conseguir liberarse de ella.

—Deja de luchar. Haces más difícil lo inevitable, hermana. Sabía que este día algún día llegaría. De cierta manera estoy agradecida que hayas sido tú la elegida para a mi lado ser una portadora más de semejante secreto.

Lily estaba casi al borde del llanto, sintió un miedo más terrible que el que Lola le ocasionó. Su mente de pronto concebía seres tan aterradores como los de esas películas y videojuegos que había visto. Ya estaban ahí las dos. Sólo había oscuridad, eran incapaces de ver nada. Con dificultad Lucy había hecho a un lado con los pies una torre de cajas para que consiguieran pasar. La imponente adolescente de trece años parecía saber muy bien por donde moverse sin necesidad de tener que ver nada. Lily sintió cuando le soltó la boca a pesar de que con el otro brazo la mantenía retenida.

—¡Por lo que más quieras, Lucy! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Tengo miedo!

—Lo entiendo. Ya también sentí mucho miedo la primera vez cuando pude sentir como entraban en mi corazón alterando mis emociones drásticamente. Ahora déjame que te presente a los entes que me volvieron su esclava.

Y encendió un foco que colgaba justo encima de ellas iluminando el pequeño espacio. Lily estuvo a punto de gritar sin lograr mentalizarse ante los horrores que estaba segura iba a presenciar, pero logró contenerse a tiempo, mirando a su alrededor completamente confundida y desconcertada.

—¿Pero qué m… es esto? —A tiempo se guardó la grosería que casi se tentó en soltar.

Lucy inhaló fuerte con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la vergüenza de exponerse de tal forma.

—Ellas son… los elementos de la armonía.

Lucy se había hecho de alguna manera con unos viejos libreros, donde prolijamente ordenadas, había montado un set de juguetes de lo que parecían ser ponys de distintos colores con expresiones tiernas y alegres; en realidad los estantes estaban adornados y modificados de tal manera que lucían como los interiores de un castillo, con dibujos, escaleras y hasta una bandeja que con agua y una escultura central parecía una fuente en miniatura, donde una pony gris de crin rubia y con ojos no muy bien posicionados el uno con el otro parecía bañarse.

—Lu… Lucy, cuando mencionaste que el experimento se salió de tu control, te referías a que estos juguetes están… ¿poseídos?

—¡Por supuesto que están poseídos!

La niña no supo si asustarse por la afirmación, o sólo relajarse al encontrar algo en todo esto que finalmente se relacionara con su siempre siniestra hermana adolescente.

—¿Y con qué los poseíste?

—Yo con nada. De fábrica ya venían poseídos con esa fuerte carga de positividad que hace que te derritas ante lo lindas y adorables que son.

—… ¿He?

—Traté de experimentar con el libro para tratar de moldearlas de una manera más oscura y dejar de sentir cierta vergüenza al jugar con ellas, pero este manual solo describe modos para hacerlas todavía más adorables.

Lucy tomó un libro que estaba sobre uno de los libreros de las ponys, pero no se trataba del diario de la bisabuela Harriet o de ningún libro de ocultismo. Era un libro morado con pegatinas alegres titulado coloridamente: "La magia de la amistad. Libro oficial".

—Resultó ser un timo —continuó Lucy explicándole—. Sólo son consejos para tener más amigos, o lo que no se trata de eso, son catálogos para comprarles más accesorios. De verdad que intenté no caer en su influencia, pero incontables veces perdí, por lo que buena parte de mi mesada terminó sacrificada en ellas. Además que han entorpecido mi mente ocasionalmente, haciéndome aceptar que el mundo no es tan malo como me gusta creer, llenándome de pensamientos funestos sobre la amistad y el amor, viendo cosas que antes me negaba a ver como la ternura y la belleza en ciertas situaciones. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que todo esto me ha afectado? ¡Tengo técnicamente en un pedestal a esas diosas de allá!

Señaló el estante más alto que parecía simular un salón del trono. Había tres ponys, aunque en realidad esas por su tamaño en comparación al resto, ya parecían yeguas, específicamente alicornios adultos con su respectivo cuerno frontal, sus alas y… ¿tiaras?

—¿Y qué se supone que hacen esas?

—Predican el mensaje de amor y paz en su mundo, buscando influenciarlo aparentemente en el nuestro también. De verdad que quise jugar a que yo era su reina y mandarles un mensaje de caos y conflicto… ¡pero míralas! Son tan adorables que hasta sentí culpa al intentar jugar con ellas de esa manera.

Ciertamente a Lily le resultaba un tanto perturbador que Lucy a su edad además de jugar como una niña, también se estuviese tomando muy en serio a esos juguetes solo porque son lindos, adorables, tiernos y… ¡rayos! Tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos de su falda para no tentarse a tomarlos y jugar en ese momento con ellos, pues le quedaban algunas dudas.

—¡Un momento, Lucy! ¿No dijiste que lo que tenías aquí viene de otra dimensión?

—Sí, se llama Equesterra. Mira.

De los estantes más bajos, hizo a un lado la figura de un pony blanco vestido de guardia al que le hizo una pequeña caricia en la crin azul, antes de tomar una de las revistas que se encontraban debidamente ordenadas detrás de él. La revista igualmente se titulaba "Princesa pony". Pasando las páginas entre las tiras de historietas que mostraban las aventuras de sus personajes, Lucy dejó una página abierta en particular y que le mostró a Lily. La niña vio un curioso mapa de lo que parecía ser otro mundo.

—¿Lo ves? —le señaló el texto—. Según la serie animada no es que sea otro planeta, sino otra dimensión, incluso cuando visitan la nuestra adoptan forma humana, aunque extrañamente conservan en su piel el color de su pelaje.

—Eso sueña absurdo, pero… ¿serie animada?

Lucy hizo un movimiento de cabeza a su derecha, entonces Lily vio justo al lado de ella una estantería con nueve cajas de blu-ray's con el mismo título que esas historietas, bajo el rezo de "temporada completa" sobre el respectivo número de la misma. Lily no le preguntó por qué mencionó que todas quedarían atrapadas por su influencia, lo comprendió al instante, pues hasta ella se sitió tentada a ver esos discos; seguramente algunas como Lola y quizás hasta Leni querrían verlas y adoptar el hobby también, quizás hasta Lisa, probablemente Luan o… solo había alguien a quien no creía que estas cosas le gustaran.

—Pero Lucy, no entiendo por qué tienes miedo que de todas nosotras, sea Lincoln quien descubra todo esto. Él es un chico. A él no le gustaría ninguna de estas cosas que son solo para niñas.

Con pesar, Lucy tomó su tablet que estaba justo ahí, abrió el navegador y le explicó.

—*Suspiro*. Primero: No son "cosas", son ponys. Vuelve a llamarlas despectivamente y no respondo.

Lily tragó saliva. Por un instante Lucy volvió a darle miedo. Se sintió afortunada a que su prudencia le impidiera reírse de ella cuando comenzó a explicarle todo.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar. Y segundo… míralo tú misma. Te advierto, esto si es aterrador.

Le pasó la tablet para mostrarle una galería de imágenes que buscó bajo un curioso término. Lily sin temor la tomó, convencida que lo que su hermana comprendía como "terrorífico" era lo opuesto a… sus ojos se abrieron e hizo una mueca de incredulidad ante lo que veía.

—¡Pero qué es esto!

—Se hacen llamar "Hermanys". Aunque el show es popular entre niñas y… chicas de mi edad o más grandes, el mayor grupo demográfico de quien captó su atención proviene de los chicos, algunos arriba de sus veintes o incluso tipos rondando o sobrepasando los treintas.

—¿Pero por qué?

Le devolvió la tablet con miedo y un poco de asco. La mitad de esos sujetos se veían muy normales, hasta unos pocos parecían de cierta manera adorables, pero otros se veían y comportaban con esos juguetes de un modo muy extraño y escabroso que le dio miedo.

—*Suspiro*. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo y no quiero averiguarlo, por lo que prefiero mantener a Lincoln bien alejado de mi pequeña obsesión… ¡hobby! por si acaso.

Ahora la niña lo comprendía mejor. No quería imaginar a qué grado de fanatismo podría llegar Lincoln de llegar a interesarle las princesas ponys. El que se disfrazara de Ace Savy en convenciones de cómics a sus dieciséis años insistiendo a veces en llevar además de a ella, también a su sobrina, de pronto había dejado de parecerle absurdo si lo comparaba con algunas de las imágenes que había visto en esa galería.

—Entonces, Lily. ¿No querrías unirte conmigo y ser una portadora de los elementos? Tu podrías ser la pequeña pegaso "Aleteo tímido".

Le puso entre las manos un pony amarillo con su ojo cubierto por un lindo y coqueto cabello rosa, el cual Lily se sintió muy tentada a peinarlo. Trató de ser fuerte y resistir.

—Lucy, mira, francamente yo no creo…

* * *

Casi una hora después, Lucy bajó del sótano sujetando cargada a Lily entre sus brazos que se negaba a bajar.

—¡No es justo! Quiero seguir jugando.

Lucy suspiró. En efecto su hermana había caído en las redes de las tentaciones que solo las adorables pequeñas princesas ponys podrían tejer con su dulzura y mensajes de amor, justo como lo temía y también esperaba.

—También necesito hacer otras cosas, Lily. Aún tengo que hacerle un mal de ojo al exnovio de Haiku como le prometí ayer. Además no me gusta que estés ahí sola en el ático. Temo que podrías lastimarte.

"Además de maltratar mis ponys", pensó. Aunque le gustara finalmente tener a alguien con quien compartir sus gustos secretos, la adolescente temía que sin su supervisión su hermanita los dañara. Otro motivo para no dejar que muchos se enteraran de su rincón de juegos. Aunque ya fueran algo mayores, seguramente a las gemelas les interesarían sus juguetes y a como eran, podrían estropear toda su preciada colección. Lily se resignó y dejó que la bajara al suelo.

—Entonces, Lily. ¿Tenemos un trato?

A pesar de descubrir a los juguetes más maravillosos del mundo y querer prodigar por toda la casa la magia de la amistad, comprendió que quizás los demás la verían demasiado melosa al punto de parecer ridícula, no es que le importara tanto pues solo tenía seis años y con ello la justificarían, pero al hacerlo delataría a Lucy y como ella le explicó, cambiaría gravemente la percepción que su familia tenía de ella y que la misma Lucy cuidaba en mantener. Ahora lo comprendía, esto para ella era realmente muy importante.

—Sí. No le contaré a nadie tu secreto.

—Y a cambio te dejaré jugar conmigo con… —volteó comprobando que no hubiese nadie cerca— ya sabes.

Lily asintió. Esa recompensa la dejó muy complacida. También le pediría ver esa serie y sus películas cuando se presentase la oportunidad.

Ambas escucharon un auto afuera. Por un momento pensaron que se trata de Lori y Bobby finalmente, pero sólo se trataba de su madre que llevaba cargando algunas cosas.

—Vamos —la animó la adolescente—. Ve a ayudar a mamá con esas bolsas, que tengo que buscar lo necesario para realizar mi encargo.

La niña se marchó y Lucy suspiró con cansancio. Vaya que Lily se entusiasmó con sus juguetes.

—Bien. Suficiente positivismo para el resto del día. Hora de hacer que a alguien se le caigan los…

En ese momento Lana se asomó cargando su improvisado nido mirando extrañada a Lucy que se cubrió la boca delante de ella. Los huevos de ganso se agitaron brevemente.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Sip, la idea original siempre partió de la Lolita, je. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Espero te haya agradado lo que ocurrió con Lucy. Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Me agradó la teoría que tenías sobre Lola, no hay que descartarla que podría ser esa uno de sus secretos. Una de las de Lucy la acertaste, ¡genial! Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores, espero este también lo haya hecho. El turno de Rita será en el próximo. Saludos.

**Mr. G** (¿o solo "G"?) gracias. Lola fue más discreta en ocultar sus secretos. Lily adulta no será tan al extremo de Charlie Sheen, pero en efecto estos acontecimientos la ayudarán a ser un poco más flexible junto con lo que la vida le vaya deparando. No tengo problemas en que sólo me digan Jonás. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Aunque no es para tanto, te agradezco el tremendo halago que me haces al compararme con el maestro King. Espero que te haya gustado ahora la "troleada" de Lucy, aunque la suya no fue intencional, je. Saludos.

**Octware** gracias. Me alegra que te esté yendo bien, es genial leerte también en AO3 que se me hace una plataforma tan cómoda como esta. En Watt es genial la interacción en los comentarios, aunque la lectura nunca me ha parecido muy cómoda ahí. Te entiendo muy bien. Comparto ambas pasiones por igual.

En efecto, algo en Lily ya cambió y ella misma apenas se está percatando poco a poco. Darcy y Lola muy tarde se darán cuenta de lo que provocaron. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, de ti en particular esperaba leer tu comentario por obvias razones, je. Nos vemos en el próximo, cuando leas este hazme un favor y quítame a Londey de encima con todo y su chipote chillón. XD. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Lily se confió sin tomar en cuenta el peso pesado a quien se enfrentó en el capítulo pasado. Bien dijiste, que le falta mucho mundo. Ahora me sembraste la intriga sobre la Lily de tu historia **_Marginadas_** (muy buena, por cierto). Saludos.

**TheRealSpaceMan** gracias y bienvenido a esta historia. Me fue muy grato el ver tus impresiones en cada capítulo. De verdad me halaga mucho el que te gustase esta historia llena de desvaríos y enredos. Fue divertido leer tus comentarios con respeto a los secretos que Lily fue descubriendo. Te agradezco mucho por esto. Espero mantener tu preferencia. Sobre las chicas:

Lisa. Sip, desde los cuatro se le notaba medio mañosa en ocasiones (a recordar al pobre Hugh)

Lana. Como a muchas chicas, le gustan los chicos mayores, aunque quizá perdió el buen concepto que tenía de Liam cuando lo vio machacarse el ganso (pobre animalito).

Flip. Cierto, a nada que Lily la contó gracias a su tierna inocencia (que poco a poco va perdiendo)

Luan. Me divertí bastante en particular con ese capítulo. Es un reto satisfactorio llevar la misma conversación por dos caminos tan distintos entre sí.

El señor Loud. Tal vez nunca sepamos si en efecto Ronnie Anne tiene sangre Loud (¿o sí?) aunque es un hecho que sabremos cuales de sus hijas están sobrepasando su fraternalidad con Lincoln.

Leni. Ella fue demasiado inocente para las artimañas de Lily (¿o no?). Me encantó ver las reacciones que provoqué con esos dos remates finales.

Luna. Fue divertido escribir el malentendido que tuvo. En efecto confirmó algunos puntos importantes que se han revelado a lo largo de la historia. Lincoln de momento está con Clyde (no de esa manera, por supuesto XD).

Lola. Por la mala, Lily ya vio que con Lola no se juega, una pena que Lincoln no esté, pues mejor hubiese hecho caso a su consejo. ¡Juax! Al menos la niña no se fue con las manos vacías.

Nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos.

**Guest01 **gracias. Lola tenía muchos secretos, de los cuáles ni nosotros nos enteramos por lo bien que los guarda. Seguramente no se trata de nada bonito. Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Tu reacción sobre Lola me sacó una buena risa XD. En efecto, los secretos que Lola guarda serán de momento un misterio para nosotros, aunque dada la manera de ser de la pequeña amenaza rosa, quizá sea mejor que se quede así. No voy a negarte que tuve la idea de poner lo que insinuaste (¡no me mates Julex!), pero no, ni yo soy tan cruel (a veces) de hacer algo así con la Loli ¡digo! con la Lola. Descuida, no es por fuerza que leas el otro fic. Me voy más a la impresión que eres un adulto que como yo, no madura sus aficiones (¡chavorrucos con orgullo!) que por lo de puberto, más en particular porque tu presentable modo de escribir no se parece en nada al de uno (me refiero a tus fics, no los albures, los cuales por el contrario me recordaron a los de un muy buen amigo de la preparatoria XD). Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki **gracias. Ciertamente Lily podría conquistar el mundo, de no ser por quien terminó conquistándola en el futuro. ¡Juax! En efecto la pequeña se adaptó muy rápido a las mañas de Lola, quien ciertamente puede triunfar en la actuación mejor que Luan que se limita a la comedia. La idea que tienes sobre Leia es genial, aunque si a esas vamos, toda la futura descendencia de Lincoln en realidad sabe lo mismo que ella, que no por ello deja de ser un excelente plan.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. De verdad te agradezco mucho tus comentarios a lo largo de la historia con:

Luan. La pobre mantendrá por cierto tiempo la creencia que Lily jugó con sus "juguetes", o sin conocer el inocente significado que en realidad tenía la propuesta que le hizo para hacer con sus amigos.

Lynn Sr. No hay que descartar en efecto que Ronnie Anne sea otro granito al costal de los Loud. Tal vez y sin querer, Lily en efecto delató una verdad de su hermano a su padre, je.

Leni. La pobre nunca captó las intenciones de Lily, ni ella el malentendido que estaba provocándole. Aunque al final en efecto se confirma que Leni sí está embarazada y el padre es Lincoln. ¡Ouchie!

Luna. Tal vez y solo tal vez a futuro Lily recuerde las palabras de Luna (quizá incluso el de todas sus hermanas) y comprenda muy tarde lo que provocó (y aprendió). Vaya que casi infarta a la rockera. Una suerte que Lincoln no estuviese en casa.

Lola. Fue divertido trabajar a los "hermanos inéditos". Supongo que nadie se esperaba el giro de las cosas entre ellas. En efecto Lily continuará la treta con el resto de sus hermanas, su madre y Lincoln… además de otras dos personas, je.

Nos vemos a la próxima, colega. Saludos.

**Loveseeker2** gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que aprecies mi estilo de escritura, una curiosa mezcla entre lo compuesto pero tratando de mantenerlo todo casual para hacer sencillo de entender y apreciar el humor. Tuve en mente precisamente dicho episodio cuando planee cómo sería la temática del capítulo anterior al escribirlo. La pobre Lily se llevó un buen susto, pues en efecto Lola tiene un talento innato para la actuación, además claro, de saber adaptarse a los "gustos" de sus hermanas… sobre todo de uno en específico que ya hasta lo ve de lo más natural para bien o para mal del pobre Lincoln, aunque a la vez le tenga casi el mismo respeto que guarda entre Lori y su madre.

Cuando se me ocurrió el fic, de hecho pensé en poner a Lincoln como protagonista, pero conforme escribía "Tres días de caos", durante el desarrollo de Lily, vi más jugoso seguir contando la historia de esta pequeña como testigo de los cambios en su casa, junto con la idea base de esta historia con lo del chantaje, cambiando poco a poco de ser solo una inocente y adorable niña a algo serio, apenas sin darse cuenta de su cambio. De nuevo te doy mil gracias por tus fantásticas críticas e impresiones. Saludos.

Nos vemos en el próximo, acá su amigo Louder (y ex brony) Jonás Nagera, hasta la próxima. Por cierto, dejé de ver MLP desde la mitad de la cuarta temporada y aunque la película no me pareció nada del otro mundo, sinceramente estoy ansioso de ver el final de la serie.


	10. El engaño de Rita

**Capítulo 10**

**El engaño de Rita**

Rita estacionó malhumorada a Vanzilla de nuevo en la cochera. Los ingredientes que su esposo le había pedido resultaron ser más costosos de lo que hubiese esperado, la peor parte es que quedó muy limitada en cuanto a su tiempo al ir al consultorio a ver al doctor Feinstein fuera de horario laboral como había quedado con él por la mañana. Realmente le hubiera encantado en esos momentos un buen momento a solas con…

—¡Hola mami, ya llegaste!

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho por la impresión que le causó una de sus hijas al salir así de repente, asomándose por la ventana de la puerta e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡Lucy, no hagas eso! Me asustaste.

—¿Lucy? No, mami. Soy Lily.

—Sí, fue la costumbre. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada.

En realidad estaba buscando un nuevo escondite para sus tesoros en la cochera. Aunque Lucy le asegurara que no le interesaban los mismos, no podía fiarse del todo, en especial porque su hermana creía que no tenía nada de valor, ignorante de la cantidad de dinero que ya había juntado, así que por su tranquilidad había bajado su pequeño cofre con la esperanza de dar con un sitio mejor y más discreto.

—Cariño, ¿no me ayudas a llevar las bolsas de las compras a la cocina?

Lily asintió, con un poco de suerte y podría presentarse una oportunidad de utilizar el método de Darcy y Lola en su madre.

Cuando Rita salió y abrió las puertas de en medio de Vanzilla, tomó dos de las bolsas más pesadas, dejando que Lily tomase una mediana. La niña miró una pequeña libreta de notas bajo la bolsa; pensando en que su madre la utilizaba para anotar las ideas que tenía para escribir esa novela en la que parecía estar siempre enfrascada, la tomó para dársela en cuanto se desocuparan. Podía sentir que había algo entre las hojas, pero no sintió ningún interés especial en ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Y a dónde fuiste, mamá?

—Solamente al supermercado por las cosas que tu padre me encargó. ¿Todavía no llega Lori?

—No, mami.

Ya en la cocina, Rita se dio prisa para comenzar a acomodar todo, esperando que su esposo no tardara en lo que estuviera haciendo para que se apresurara con la comida. En el horno parecía estar el pan de lo que será un pastel cocinándose a fuego lento. Lily estaba por entregarle la libreta, cuando se le ocurrió que con tantas cosas en mente, quizá ese sería el momento perfecto para intentar el método con ella.

—Mami… necesito decirte algo.

A la mujer le intrigó el lastimero tono de voz de su hija.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, cariño?

En el momento en que trataba de adivinar qué nueva travesura había hecho, se dio la vuelta para verla y ahí la encontró entre sus manos: La libreta con los "recados especiales" que el doctor Feinstein solía hacerle a escondidas de los demás y que pensaba había dejado en su bolso.

—Cariño, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—De Vanzilla.

Casi como si de un explosivo se tratase, con cuidado y muy asustada Rita estiró sus manos lentamente con la intención que su hija le entregara esa libreta.

—Hija, por favor devuélvele a mami eso.

Lily pensó que debían de tratarse de ideas muy importantes por la precaución con que se la pedía. Obedeció e imitando los momentos lentos y exagerados, se la entregó como si fuese un agente especial de los de la televisión. Rita suspiró de alivio una vez que la recuperó.

—Mami.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Ya lo sé todo.

La inquietud volvió a dominar a Rita. Su mirada se paseó un par de veces de la niña a su libreta.

—Hija… ¿leíste… o viste algo de lo que hay aquí?

Lily no le contestó. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido abrirla, pero no se lo diría para no estropear su acto. Rita naturalmente había malinterpretado su silencio, por lo que ahora tenía otra pregunta más directa.

—Exactamente, ¿qué tanto fue lo que viste y leíste?

La niña aclaró su garganta con un carraspeo antes de continuar con su charada.

—Ya lo sé todo, mamá.

Rita en ese momento sólo deseó que la tierra se la tragase. Había sido bastante descuidada al no prestar atención dónde dejaba la evidencia de lo que ha estado ocultando por largo tiempo entre el doctor Feinstein y ella.

—¡Hija, por lo que más quieras no le digas a tu papá! ¡No es lo que parece!

Bien, ahí Lily tenía algo de dónde tomarla.

—Creo que si papá se enterara… se molestaría mucho contigo.

—Hija, sabes cómo es tu padre —ya podía imaginárselo de enterarse—. Si supiera que gracias a esto es que principalmente salimos adelante, sentiría su orgullo además de su hombría herida.

Lily se inquietó, ¿tan grave era el error que cometió su madre?

—Mami, si sabías que estaba mal, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Rita para ese punto estaba mordiéndose las uñas. ¿Cómo podría explicárselo a su pequeña hija de un modo en que lo entendiera? ¿Incluso merecía justificarle a ella sus acciones?

—Quería volver a hacer algo emocionante de lo que no he hecho en años desde antes de casarme con muchos chicos y… sonará extraño, pero de cierta manera el doctor Feinstein me recuerda a tu abuelo y… es algo que… no me juzgues… en algún momento deseaba hacer incluso con mi propio padre.

Rita se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No podía creer que le había hecho semejante confesión. Lily tan sólo la miró confundida, una expresión que su madre interpretó como incredulidad. De pronto la niña se abalanzó contra su madre, la cual por instinto y lo repentino de su acción, se cubrió con los brazos creyendo que iría a embestirla, pero por el contrario, aprovechando la distracción, la niña se le escurrió y consiguió tomar de nuevo el cuaderno, el cuál abrió para revisarlo.

—¡Lily, suelta esa libreta en este instante!

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron impresionados al descubrir primero las fotografías.

—¡Esto es asqueroso, mamá! ¿Realmente esto es lo que has estado haciendo con tu jefe? —sintió escalofríos cuando comprendió algo mucho peor acerca de lo que su madre le había dicho—. ¿Quieres hacerle algo así al abuelo? ¡Pero si es tu papá! ¿No entiendo cómo es que puedes imaginártelo de esa manera?

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero desde que era joven solía hacer cosas parecidas con muchos chicos a escondidas antes de conocer a tu papá y pues, yo sólo lo miraba y… sé el carácter que tiene tu abuelo y nunca me atreví a proponérselo para evitar que me viese con malos ojos, tampoco a tu padre a quien amo y no estaba muy segura sabiendo cómo es en parte, de cómo se lo tomaría si le propusiera que hiciera algo así sólo por darme gusto. Además por muchas ganas que tuviera, tal vez no hubiera accedido a la propuesta de Feinstein cuando al principio me la hizo si no me hubiera pagado por ello.

La niña soltó el cuaderno al suelo impresionada.

—¡Te pagó porque… fueras parte de esto! —Por un instante se había trabado al no encontrar la manera para describir lo que había visto en esas fotos.

—Bueno, es el otro motivo por el cuál terminé accediendo. Digo, ya sabes que somos muchos en esta casa y pues de algún lado necesitamos buscar otros ingresos extras. Mira, cuando Feinstein me pidió eso, sentí hasta cierto asco pese a la emoción que me causó, hasta le advertí que lo que estaba pidiéndome no era nada ético y que podía meterlo en problemas si seguía insistiendo el sólo hecho que le mostrara mi ropa interior. Pero él me rogó y sentí pena de él al comprender lo desesperado que estaba de hacer algo así con alguien. Lily, no sabes cómo somos los adultos, pero… pues cada uno tenemos ciertas necesidades.

—¡Y qué no podía arreglárselas él mismo por su propia cuenta! Una vez vi a Lincoln hacerlo. Me dijo que por culpa de una de mis hermanas, ya te imaginarás de quién hablo, le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando a escondidas cuando no podía hacerlo con ella.

—¿En serio? —Rita se escandalizó, aunque más porque Lily lo descubriera y no tanto por la acción de Lincoln. Un varón con diez hermanas a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Debió de ver venir que tarde o temprano su hijo tendría ese impulso, que hasta obvio ahora le resultaba que sucediera, en especial con quien de todas sus hijas sería la que terminaría tentándolo a ese rumbo—. Sí, debí de darme cuenta que pasaba más tiempo con tu hermana de lo debido desde su niñez. Había pensado que no llegaría a nada más allá de los juegos que algunos sicólogos dicen que son normales aunque a los adultos nos asusten que los hagan —más tarde se preocuparía de ello por supuesto, por el momento se enfocó en el problema más inmediato—. Como te decía. El doctor Feinstein ya se había hartado de estar solo y de darse gusto a sí mismo, por lo que me confesó que cada vez que trabajábamos juntos, me miraba imaginándose en lo que llevaba debajo. Me sentí halagada. Amo a tu papá, pero a veces siento que él se cierra a ciertas experiencias que me gustaría experimentar y animarlo a que lo haga por mí cuando nos quedamos solos en casa.

—Cosas como… ¿esto? No entiendo cómo te pueden gustar eso. ¿Realmente hay hombres que les guste algo así?

De nuevo miró hacia el cuaderno en el suelo, momento que Rita aprovechó para tomarlo.

—Bueno, lo normal es que a muchos les guste lo cotidiano, pero… a algunos les gusta llevarlo más lejos como pudiste ver.

Lily miró a su madre costándole trabajo ser comprensiva al respecto.

—¿Y tú le ayudaste a… conseguirlo?

—Ya te lo dije, me pagaba y… a la larga me siguió pareciendo divertido y emocionante. De ser sincera realmente lo disfrutaba.

—Entonces… las horas extras que decía a veces tenías que hacer en tu trabajo.

—Pues… iba a la casa del doctor para… eso.

—Y si papá se entera entonces…

—¡Haría un escándalo! —Ella misma estaba haciendo uno en esos momentos de pensar en la posibilidad—. Hija de verdad no puedes decírselo a nadie. Piensa en lo que la gente diría del doctor Feinstein, además de mí por prestarme a hacerle el favor.

Tan sumergidas estaban en su discusión, que no se habían dado cuenta que el señor Lynn Loud estaba de pie en la entrada atónito ante todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Los refractarios que acababa de encontrar en el sótano temblaban en sus manos. Tragando saliva, Rita miró a su esposo con una profunda expresión de culpa.

—Ca… ¿cariño? Ah… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

El hombre parecía que no saldría del shock en el que entró, cuando de pronto con voz lenta y amenazante tras dejar los refractarios sobre la mesa de al lado, la encaró.

—¿Exactamente por qué el doctor Feinstein te ha estado pagando además de ayudarle en su consultorio? ¿Realmente has estado haciendo con él lo que me estoy imaginando en su casa?

Rita asustada se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Lily viendo lo que propició, se adelantó a hablar con él para tratar de ayudar a su mamá.

—¡Espera, papá! Antes que le digas algo, recuerda que tú hiciste lo mismo mucho antes que ella.

El rostro iracundo y rojo de la ira que tenía el señor Loud, en un instante pasó al blanco aterrado porque su propia hija lo delatara. No se sintió capaz de culparla, lo que la niña acababa de decir era verdad. Rita confundida miró a su esposo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué se refiere Lily?

—Ah… es que, yo… —se rindió, pero no por ello la traición de su mujer le dolió menos—. Es verdad, lo confieso Rita. Yo pasé por lo mismo, pero fue algo que no duró mucho, mientras que tú… ¿desde cuando haces esas cosas con el doctor Feinstein todavía?

La vergüenza inundó a su esposa de nuevo.

—Siete años. Al principio era cada semana, aunque… ya solo voy a su casa una vez al mes.

Eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor. ¿Siete años? Con terror Lynn miró a su hija de seis años. Así como con Ronnie Anne, ¿sería posible que Lily…?

—¡Rita! ¡Lo mío fue cosa de pocos meses hace años! ¡Pero tú…! —la duda no lo dejaría tranquilo. Su mirada iba de Rita a Lily—. Voy a hacerte una pregunta y vas a respondérmela.

—¡No, espera! —pese a la culpa, Rita sintió curiosidad—. ¿Cuándo fue que tú hacías lo mismo?

—Hace… muchos años —al menos agradeció que no le preguntara con quién por el momento—. Fue cuando… una persona que ambos conocemos estaba pasando por un mal momento. Sé que eso no me excusa, pero al menos yo no lo hice por dinero.

Esto último lo soltó mordaz para acusarla. Lily suspiró añadiendo al recordar la anécdota que escuchó.

—Eso es verdad, aunque no creo que ella tuviera dinero.

—¡Por supuesto que tenía dinero, Lily! —como deseaba que su hija se callara y dejara de ponerse del lado de su madre, aunque de hecho tenía razón e incluso le había dado algo de efectivo a María Santiago sin que ella se lo pidiera para ayudarla con los gastos que tendría con sus hijos tras su separación, al menos quería verlo así en lugar de hacerlo a que compró su silencio—. Incluso… confieso que le ayudé un poco en ese aspecto.

—Es verdad —continuó Lily—. Leni me contó que después que papi hiciera eso con ella se sintió mucho mejor, además de que le diera ese dólar para comprar un helado.

La sensación que Lynn sintió podría ser comparada con la de un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Lily, de qué barbaridad estás hablando!

—De lo que hiciste la primera vez con Leni, papá. Ella me lo contó todo y de cómo aunque seguiste haciéndolo por un tiempo, al crecer ya no tenías ganas de hacerlo con ella y por eso fue que Leni buscó a Lincoln para seguir haciéndolo.

No entendió por qué su hija estaba diciendo semejantes mentiras y calumnias, aunque lo de Lincoln extrañamente no le sonó tan descabellado, de no ser porque se trataba de Leni. Al volverse hacia su esposa, convencido que quizá en su distracción había tomado algún cuchillo para asesinarlo al creerse que en efecto era un depravado, le sorprendió por el contrario verla enternecida y feliz.

—¿Es en serio? Eso es muy dulce, cielo. No creí que te prestaras a hacer algo tan lindo con Leni.

Debido a la fuerte impresión por la confusión en la que estaba entrando, Lynn no dijo mucho al respecto. De pronto su esposa lo besó en la mejilla al acercársele y decirle.

—Sé que aunque parecido, esencialmente no es lo mismo lo que yo hago por el doctor Feinstein a lo que hiciste por tu hija quizás para levantarle el ánimo al verla triste. Pero quiero que tengas la mente abierta a esto, por favor. Es un hombre con necesidades que no puede decírselas a nadie debido a su reputación. Digo, no está mal que le ayude, así que por favor te pido seas comprensivo en esto y dejes de actuar como, ¿no lo sé? Como si te estuviera engañando o algo así.

El hombre se rascó el mentón tratando de seguirla.

—Cariño… te escuché claramente cuando dijiste que ese doctor se imaginaba tu ropa interior.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Aunque dudé al principio, pues resultó que tenía razón y le quedaría porque nuestras tallas son casi las mismas —esto último hasta a ella le inquietaba—. Descuida, que la ropa que compré para él era nueva. Nunca le hubiera dado nada de la mía.

—¿Tu talla? Espera, ¿Le compraste ropa interior de mujer… a tu jefe?

—La pagué con su dinero. Es soltero y como mucha gente lo conoce, no sentía que podía ir él mismo a comprársela sin que las personas a su alrededor pensaran mal de él. Quería la experiencia completa, no sólo conformarse con usar faldas o blusas.

—Cariño… ¿puedo ver esa libreta?

Aunque Rita dudó un momento, se la mostró. En ella habían diversas listas, algunas escritas con la letra de su esposa y muchas más con la del doctor Feinstein; las listas en su mayoría eran de prendas para mujer en tallas grandes, también estaban anotadas ideas para accesorios, como pantimedias, pulseras, aretes, pelucas, maquillaje y conjuntos femeninos experimentales que podría usar entre otras cosas semejantes, además entre las páginas encontró algo que le hizo sentir un malestar en el estómago. Al principio pensó que la persona de las dos fotografías se trataba de una horrorosa mujer mayor con sobrepeso y bigote usando en una un vestido de gala y en la otra un típico conjunto aristocrático de las mujeres de clase alta del siglo pasado. Lynn entonces terminó por comprenderlo.

—¡Dios mío, el hombre de verdad es un travesti! —miró entonces con sorpresa y confusión a Rita—. ¿Y tú le ayudas a conseguir la ropa o a sugerirle qué ponerse?

—Pues sí. Es divertido. Cuando joven solía ayudar al hermano de una de mis amigas y a sus compañeros de teatro a vestirse así, además de ser parte de sus espectáculos como su coordinadora de vestuario. Sé que es raro que me gusten ese tipo de cosas, pero siempre me ha parecido muy divertido, creo que Leni piensa igual, por eso quizá desde que Lincoln era un niño solía usarlo como su maniquí humano para probar y diseñar sus vestidos.

No le diría a su esposo lo que Lily le había dicho para no inquietarlo al saber que Lincoln tenía cierto gusto por el travestismo, dando por hecho que se trataba de la ropa de Leni la que su hijo quizá había intentado usar a escondidas por sus antecedentes siendo su modelo.

Dada la reacción que su padre acababa de tener, la pequeña igualmente pensó, que no sería prudente delatar que en una ocasión su hermano de manera nerviosa le confesó que le gustaba usar la ropa de sus hermanas a escondidas, o al menos eso fue lo que Lincoln le explicó aquella vez que la niña descubrió la ropa interior de algunas de sus hermanas como Lori y Leni debajo de su cama, siendo la mayor parte prendas de Lynn incluso sobre su cama.

—Oh… bueno —aunque en otras circunstancias el señor Loud hubiese reprobado la complicidad de su esposa en algo así, ahora por el contrario se sentía inmensamente aliviado al ver que no era lo que se había imaginado. Por otra parte, no sentía que fuera lo mismo aquellos momentos en que por jugar con su entonces pequeña hija Leni, se vistiera como señora para inocentemente acompañarla en sus fiestas de té y juegos de pasarelas de moda, a que su esposa estuviese metida de lleno en la actividad con ese anciano—. Un momento, cuando mencionaste que es porque el doctor Feinstein se parece a tu padre, ¿qué quisiste decir?

—Sí, papá una vez descubrió lo que hacía con mis amigos y se molestó. Desde entonces traté de convencerlo que usara un vestido para que viese que no tenía nada de malo, pero siempre se rehusó, como que además de querer demostrarle mi punto, me quedé con muchas ganas de hacerlo.

El hombre hasta se permitió sonreír al comprenderlo todo. Vaya que había sido un tonto.

—Está bien, cariño. Perdona la forma en que reaccioné, es solo que… lo comprendo. Comprendo que no querías que Lincoln o las chicas se enteraran y como Lily pensaran extraño de ti por hacer eso, pero creo que hubiera sido buena idea que me lo contaras y hasta hubiera sido flexible por tu otra ocupación.

—Bueno, además temía que sintieras tu orgullo herido al enterarte cuánto es lo que me paga extra por ser cómplice de sus fetiches.

—¿Pues cuánto es?

Rita le hizo una seña para que revisase las últimas páginas de su libreta; al hacerlo y ver las cantidades anotadas, su esposo quedó impresionado.

—¡Pero si es casi lo que solía ganar en una semana en mi anterior trabajo!

En efecto sintió un golpe a su orgullo al comprender que muchas de las deudas de la casa, así como ciertos artículos que la familia necesitaba, no los consiguieron quizá en su mayoría precisamente gracias a él ¿Y todo eso era porque su mujer le ayudaba a un travesti a escondidas a mejorar su guardarropa? También sintió el golpe ahora a su hombría. Comprendió que si su esposa alcanzó a comprar incluso lo necesario para la comida de ese día, quizá no fue precisamente gracias a él y lo poco que ya había sospechado después que le había dado. Rita suspiró al notarlo un tanto decaído.

—Sí, sabía que no lo tomarías tan a bien.

—Descuida, ya se me pasará. Me parece increíble todo esto aún.

Después de unos segundos, Rita con cierto nerviosismo y aprovechando que su esposo se adaptaba a esa faceta nueva para él de ella que le tuvo bien oculta durante tanto tiempo, decidió tantear el terreno.

—Entonces, cariño. ¿No te interesaría…?

—No voy a usar nada de esto —volvió a dar un repaso a la lista de prendas que seguramente aquél dentista usaba y sintió un ligero escalofrío, al menos hasta que llegó casi al final de la misma—. Bueno, creo que podría hacer una excepción con lo de la falda Hawaiana.

—¿Es en serio? —Los ojos le brillaron—. ¡Eso sería fantástico! Hasta podría conseguirte un sostén de cocos y un poco de delineador, tal vez un labial y sombra para…

—¡No me presiones! Soy de los que les gusta vestir de forma cotidiana. No hagas que me arrepienta.

—Lo siento. Por cierto, ¿qué me ibas a preguntar hace unos momentos?

Por un instante se sintió nervioso. Por supuesto que ya no le iba a preguntar si Lily era su hija cuando era más que obvio que sí lo era.

—Creo que lo olvidé. Bueno, dejemos esto por lo pronto. ¿No me ayudas a continuar preparando la comida mientras me cuentas más acerca de "la doctora"?

—No empieces, Lynn. No es gay, solo que a veces tiene esa necesidad de vestirse así.

Lily al sentir que se habían olvidado de ella y que además no estaba muy segura de querer seguir escuchándolos, se disponía a irse, cuando su madre la alcanzó al salir de la cocina.

—Hija, voy a convencer a tu padre de guardarme el secreto, ¿puedo confiar en que tú también podrás hacerlo y no se lo contarás a nadie?

—Pues…

—Y si además me prometes que mejorarás tus notas, te levantaré el castigo.

—¡Hecho!

* * *

Más tarde, la niña complacida se imaginaba jugando muy pronto su videojuego. Finalmente había conseguido su meta, por lo que podía zanjar aquél asunto. De pronto le dio por reflexionar sobre lo que había aprendido hasta entonces a lo largo de todo el día.

Creía entender ya mejor acerca que haya niños que les gusten otros niños y a algunas niñas que les gusten las niñas, pero lo de la ropa le parecía muy extraño todavía de comprender.

Escuchó un auto estacionarse muy cerca de la casa. Al asomarse su rostro se iluminó. Lori y Bobby acababan de llegar.

A pesar de ya no haber nada que le impidiese conseguir su videojuego, de pronto se preguntó hasta dónde podía ser capaz de llevar la táctica que aprendió.

* * *

.

.

.

Antes que nada, Felíz día del Amor y la amistad, colegas. Espero que se la pasen bien con sus novias, novios, amigas, amigos, mano derecha o izquierda si son zurdos, que no discrimo, el chiste es que disfruten este día de algún modo. :D

Y así concluye una nueva entrega de uno de los fics favoritos de muchos, con mi promesa como regalo de San Valentín que cada dos semanas tendrán un nuevo capítulo hasta llegar a su final. La nueva encuesta para que escojan qué historia desean que actualice el día 6 de Marzo ya está disponible, así como el resultado de cuál será el fic que verá su actualización la próxima semana. Muchas gracias a todos por su lectura y su paciencia, así como una disculpa por la larga demora en continuar esta historia. Un saludo muy especial también para:

**Neozura** gracias. Me alegra saber que el capítulo de Lucy te divirtiera, espero haber conseguido el mismo efecto con este. Saludos.

**Sergex** gracias. No hay cuidado, más lamento yo el haber demorado tanto en actualizar. Saludos.

**Guest (1)** gracias. Dado que técnicamente toda la historia está sucediendo en un solo día (bastante largo) no veremos cambios de ropa para Lily. Por un momento el señor Loud creyó en tu teoría con respecto a una de sus hijas, je. Lo que le pasó a Luna entre esta y la otra historia fueron muchos factores, dos de ellos muy grandes que el mismo Lincoln se los atribuyó. En la historia intermedia ahondaré un poco más al respecto. Saludos.

**Neme01** gracias. Fue una divertida referencia. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. No pasa nada, esperaba precisamente que eso fuera lo que pensaran. Vaya que MLP duró bastante, aunque me sigo pensando de retomarla algún día donde la dejé. Gracias por la aclaración. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Fue un buen chiste XD. Me da miedo tomar la apuesta, pues el resultado es impredecible por el momento. ¿Ya revisaste cuál será la próxima historia que actualizaré? Saludos, socio.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Y le tocó a la madre. Me spoileé y me arriesgué a ver los últimos minutos del final de MLP, que aunque no comprendí el contexto, debo de decir que lo disfruté. Algún día lo revisaré con mayor atención. Imaginarse a Lincoln como Brony es divertido, más al pensar en la reacción de toda su familia hasta su abuelo de enterarse. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Por el bien de las mujeres del resto del mundo, mejor que Lincoln no se aleje mucho de su casa, je. Tienes razón, al menos Lucy y Lily pasaron un agradable tiempo de hermanas. Saludos.

**Sam the Stormbringer** gracias. Colega espero que todo haya ido a bien con tu familia, además que no hayas tenido ningún mal estomacal por mi culpa. Fue un material divertido de manejar. Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Descuida, que no es obligación leer el resto de mis historias… igual guardaré el arma. Las referencias a la historia de Banghg **_Ellos _**fueron intencionales, me alegra ver que muchos las captaron. Hablando de armas, ¿en serio te gusta MLP? Que looser, ¡No te creas! Que hubo un tiempo que a mí me encantó, especialmente la parte en que nuestra dulce e hiperactiva adolescente menor de edad Pinkie Pie de Equestra Girls, es pretendida por un adulto medio pervertido que encima es un mercenario bocazas vestido de rojo, ¡Juax! Por ahí a medias iba tu teoría de lo que se vendría con Rita. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Mejor mantengamos a Lincoln lejos del ático por precaución. Una de dos, pero acertaste a lo que iba lo de Lucy, lo de Rita estuviste cerca, que hubiera sido justo ciertamente. Saludos.

**Mr. G** (si no es que tienes otro Nick por ahí ya) gracias. Espero te haya agradado el "lado oscuro" que Rita ocultaba. ¿Las UnLoud en este fic? Hubiera sido muy interesante. Me da curiosidad acerca de cuál era la serie (o lo que haya sido) de lo que te volviste muy fan a después uno promedio, de cuando yo lo fui de MLP creo que fui promedio o eso me gustaba pensar. Saludos.

**Southern Reich** gracias. Me encantó saber la reacción que te provoqué, la ofensa me halagó al saber que conseguí mi cometido, je. Esperemos que los ponies a la larga no absorban el alma de Lily. Saludos.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. Sobre tus dudas acerca de Leni, todas se responderán en el fic **_Todo quedó en familia_**, espero te agrade el día en que me proponga a sacarlo. Me alegra saber que disfrutaras del engaño que Lucy les dio a todos acerca de lo que estuvo ocultando. Espero te haya agrado el capítulo de Rita. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. Creo que muchos esperaron algo más oscuro con respecto a Lucy, de ahí que no quisiera ser predecible y le diese el giro que le di. Creo que eres el único que comentó sobre el chiste de lo que Lucy estaba por decir antes que Lana la interrumpiera con los huevos de ganso, je. Saludos.

**Ficlover93** gracias. Lamento el que ahora pasaran otros cuatro meses y medio de espera. Te agradezco la lectura de la historia. Suena un buen nombre para la categoría, aunque no imagino la reacción de la gente al respecto, je. Me agrada ser engañoso con lo que escribo, realmente te agradezco que lo aprecies. Saludos.

**Chara** gracias. Mi favorita además de Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie (justo en ese orden) es Lyra. Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Cierto, puedo comprender por qué MLP se volvió tan popular incluso entre los adultos. Tuviste buen tino al sospechar hacia dónde apuntaba el capítulo anterior, sobre este pues no atinaste a ninguna de las opciones (bueno, técnicamente parecía que ibas a darle a una, je). Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Me alegra saber que has seguido también esta historia. Fue interesante lo planteado con Leni, lo mismo con Luna, supongo que fui engañoso con lo de Lola como lo fui más con Lucy (que a su momento sabremos más en otra historia sobre su actitud con Lynn y Lincoln), que con Lucy no me contuve con nada, ya tenía planeado que fuera aquél su secreto. ¿Qué te pareció el secreto de Rita? Saludos.

**Guest (2) **espero no haberte elevado mucho el azúcar. Ciertamente Lily es adorable de momento, pues como bien señalas, sabemos a futuro cómo terminará ella dentro de la línea de esta historia dándole un matiz especial a sus acciones presentes. Ha sido divertido salpicar hasta ahora la historia con ciertos detalles a la relación que Lincoln tiene con Lynn; es verdad, el chico es de sus hermanas como ellas de él. Realmente me dejas mudo en cuanto a la apreciación que le diste a la Lily que aquí moldeé un poquito mayor, que parte de ese avispamiento siento en la serie comenzamos a verlo en el episodio donde la ternurita sólo quería su primer helado.

»También aprecio tu crítica hacia la forma en que manejo mi "narrativa engañosa", pero descuida que la reservo para este fic en su mayoría, siendo la misma su eje principal, siendo pocas las ocasiones en que la uso para otras historias (a no ser que la trama lo requiera). Realmente me divierto estructurando los diálogos para que vayan en dos direcciones, la correcta de manera discreta, como la falsa haciendo que parezca las más obvia; trucos del oficio que me costó aprender, por lo que me complace el saber que lo conseguí. De corazón te agradezco la tremenda crítica e impresiones que me has hecho. Espero seguir reteniendo tu atención hasta el gran final. Saludos.


	11. La confesión de Lori

**Capítulo 11**

**La confesión de Lori**

Alegremente la pequeña bebé de un año con mechones rubios se llevaba el sonajero a su boca. Su padre que la llevaba en brazos se apresuró a quitárselo a la vez que le hacía algunos mimos en el cabello. El latino miró a su esposa, una despampanante rubia que al volante se dirigía a la casa donde pasó gran parte de su vida previa a su matrimonio.

—Bebé, ¿crees que a tus papás les gustará lo que les llevamos?

—Literalmente mi familia se volvió adicta a la comida mexicana gracias a tu abuela, Bubbosito. Por supuesto que les encantará.

Salivando de gusto, Loan se estiraba tratando de ver detrás de ella las suaves empanadas de azúcar que tanto le gustaban de su bisabuela Rosa, una mujer que siempre disfrutaba de jugar con ella las veces que iban a visitarla a ella y a sus tíos, aunque extrañamente la miraba en ocasiones con cierto pesar. Bobby suspiró.

—Será genial ver a tus padres y hermanas.

Y lo decía con sinceridad. Se llevaba bien con ellos y sus cuñadas, sin embargo en esa frase Lori captó de forma discreta otro mensaje.

—Bobby, aun estás a tiempo si quieres llevarte el coche para ir a… no lo sé, al cine o algo así mientras…

—¡No, no! Está bien, bebé. Ellos son parte de mi familia y por eso sabes lo importante que son para mí ahora.

A pesar de lo dicho, los ánimos entre ambos parecían haber decaído un poco, hasta Loan pareció haberlo percibido.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al hogar de la familia Loud. La primera en recibirlos al salir por la puerta para verlos fue Lily, la niña alegremente corrió para abrazar a su hermana.

—¡Lori, Lori, Lori!

—¡Hola Lily! ¡Literalmente estás enorme!

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hermanita y darle un gran abrazo. Detrás de ella, Bobby sacaba en un portabebés a Loan. Tan pronto dejó a su hermana, Lily corrió hacia Bobby que tuvo que dejar a su hija un momento a su lado en el suelo para corresponder el abrazo de la pequeña.

—¡Qué pasó, _cuñadita_! ¿Cómo has estado?

La niña rio.

—Hablas a veces chistoso.

—Es español, linda. Cuando quieras te enseño.

La niña de seis años lo dejó en paz y centró su atención en la bebé, que sintiéndose un poco inquieta abrió sus enormes ojos al ver a la niña delante de ella tratando de llamar su atención.

—¡Hola Loan! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Soy tu tía Lily! ¿sí me recuerdas? ¿Puedes decir "Lily"?

—¿Lí?

—Eso estuvo cerca —se volvió hacia su hermana—. Es idéntica a ti, Lori.

—Gracias, Lily. ¿Quién más está en casa?

Quien le daría la respuesta, fueron sus padres los cuáles al escucharla llegar, salieron afuera para recibirlos entre besos y abrazos tanto para ella, como a su esposo e hija. Bobby parecía más tranquilo y relajado, hasta incluso feliz, algo que mejoró considerablemente al saber que además de sus suegros, en casa solamente se encontraban casi todas sus cuñadas.

Ya adentro de la casa se instalaron y continuaron hablando. El señor Loud tuvo que disculparse, pues aunque quería seguir poniéndose al corriente con su hija y su familia, aún no terminaba la comida.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo, _papá_? —se ofreció Bobby diligente.

—Gracias, pero puedo encargarme de todo junto con Rita. Tú ponte cómodo, hijo. _Me casa es tu casa_.

Bobby le sonrió halagado por sus palabras. Lynn regresó tratando de recordar la traducción en inglés de esa frase que sólo sabía significaba una cortesía, ya le preguntaría a Rita.

—¿Puedo usar su teléfono? Me gustaría hablarle a mi mamá y a Ronnie Anne para decirles que por aquí estoy. Tal vez más tarde vaya a verlas.

—Úsalo todo lo que lo necesites, cariño. —Le contestó Rita sonriente, perdiéndose la perturbada expresión que por un momento su esposo adoptó viendo de reojo a Lily, que parecía más concentrada en Loan.

La bebé comenzó a llorar. Lily se hizo a un lado y tras una breve inspección, Lori cargó a su pequeña con una mano y la pañalera en la otra.

—Chicos —les avisó a sus padres—. Voy a usar el baño.

Estaba por pedirle ayuda a Bobby que ya se había ido a la sala y estaba marcando el número de su viejo hogar, cuando Lily se puso frente a ella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo puedo.

Lori sonrió.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

—Sí. No lo he hecho antes, pero creo que puedo. Lisa dice que yo siempre fui una experta para encargarme de los pañales.

Aunque nunca había entendido el por qué lo decía, o el motivo por el que todos se reían como ahora Lori lo hacía cuando lo mencionaba.

—Bueno, eso no lo discuto. Bien, acompáñame.

Una vez que entraron al baño y cerraron la puerta, Lily vio completada la primera fase de su plan. Mientras Lori sacaba un pañal limpio junto con el talco, su hermanita pensaba en lo mucho que Lori les había presumido sobre lo bien que le iba de dinero como practicante empresarial. Si jugaba correctamente sus cartas, ya imaginaba que podría obtener un considerable botín.

—¿Te pasa algo Lily? Te noto algo inquieta.

Aunque parecía prestarle más atención a su hija, lo cierto es que por el rabillo del ojo Lori notaba algo extraño en su hermanita.

—Lori, yo quería que habláramos a solas de algo muy, pero muy importante.

—Si es por Carlitos, te manda saludos. Él también te extraña.

—¿En serio? —aunque el saberlo le emocionó, sacudió la cabeza para evitar distraerse. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar de su _primo_, como muchos que no fueran sus hermanas le insistían en que se refiriera a aquél lindo niño—. Luego quiero saberlo todo, pero no se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

Loan ya no estaba llorando, en ese momento su madre comenzaba a quitarle los broches elásticos de su pañal sucio.

—Lori… yo… ya lo sé todo.

Las manos de la mujer de veintiún años se congelaron sobre su hija. A Loan le asustó la expresión que su madre adoptó.

—Qué… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Ah… todo lo que te estás imaginando.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Pues… eso no importa —esto Lori lo interpretó que como la buena hermana que se consideraba, no delataría a la boquifloja… o boquiflojo—. Sólo quiero que sepas que… ya lo sé todo.

La expresión de horror de Lori se relajó adoptando una actitud resignada. Volvió a su labor y le quitó el pañal a su hija.

—Bueno, no es que me sorprenda. Casi olvidaba que en esta casa no se puede mantener un secreto de cualquier forma.

El miedo invadió a Lily tras ver ese pañal sucio y todo lo que cargaba adentro.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Eso es de verdad?

—Sí, no te lo negaré. De lo que te enteraste es la verdad. No tengo por qué mentirte ya a estas alturas —le respondió Lori que arrugó la nariz. Tal vez Loan estaba enferma del estómago o algo realmente no le había sentado bien, necesitaría algo más resistente que simples toallitas húmedas para asearla. Vio una toalla naranja junto a Lily que podría servirle—. ¿Puedes pasarme esa toalla?

Lily pensando que fue mala idea abordarla en ese momento, tomó sin pensar la toalla para entregársela, dándose cuenta muy tarde que era la de su hermano. Intentó advertírselo antes de que la ensuciara.

—Es de Lincoln.

—Por supuesto que es de Lincoln —Lori se lamentó viendo el rostro de su hija—. Es una suerte que Loan se parezca tanto a mí, de esa manera la gente casi nunca se pregunta por qué no se parece a Bobby.

Lily no entendió a qué venía eso. Era natural, pues era su hija, como Lori lo era de su mamá siendo una viva copia de ella sin nada de su papá como ahora sucedía con Loan y su padre.

—No tiene nada de Bobby.

—No digas eso, aunque es verdad. Pero igual Bobby la quiere mucho a pesar de todo. Lily, sé que eres muy joven, pero te quiero pedir que comprendas y seas discreta sobre esto. Obviamente se trata de un secreto muy delicado del que nadie debe de enterarse. Sostenme esto.

Le pasó el pañal sucio mientras buscaba una bolsa de reciclaje para ponerlo. Lily se sintió asqueada.

—¡Esto apesta!

—Te entiendo, lo mismo dijo María y casi toda la familia Casagrande cuando se enteraron de la verdad. Incluso Carl dejó de hablarme y a la fecha se porta grosero con Loan. Espero que un día al menos cambie su actitud con ella y le tome cariño.

Lily esperaba que no. Lola y Lana constantemente se quejaban de ese chico cuando en alguna reunión las familias quedaban juntas, no es como si de cualquier forma no pudieran ponerlo ambas en su lugar cuando se volvía impertinente. El pañal que cargaba pesaba demasiado, se le figuró que pesaba tanto como su sobrina. Como diría Lisa: no tenía lógica.

—Lori, ¿cómo puede ser esto posible?

—Bueno, fue por mi culpa. Había sido un día muy especial el que había tenido con Bobby y… literalmente una vez que fui a su cuarto perdí todo el control. Créeme que estando lúcida jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice.

Con esto, Lily imaginaba que sea lo que sea que estuvo celebrando con su esposo, Lori había retacado con más comida de la que Loan podía soportar sin medirse. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo estuvo alimentándola como para no darse cuenta que estaba exagerando?

—¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo estuviste haciendo eso?

Lori se sonrojó.

—¡No te voy a dar tantos detalles! Aunque debo admitir que por todo lo que hicimos, era lógico lo que ocurrió después con Loan.

Lily sintió pena de la niña por el exceso de comida que la loca de su madre le había dado.

—Pues ya no vuelvas a hacer algo así. No está bien. Loan pudo enfermarse.

—No seas boba, ¡por supuesto que jamás se volverá a repetir! Sí, es un milagro que la niña esté bien y no tuviera algún defecto o algo así, aunque Lisa dice que igual quiere hacerle unos estudios a la larga por si acaso.

Su hermanita pensó que esa era una buena idea. A Loan le haría bien algo de medicina para su pancita. ¿Cómo es que Bobby no le llamó la atención por sobrealimentar a su hija de esa manera? ¿Es que no se enteró de todo lo que le dio de comer?

—¿Y Bobby sabe esto?

Lori hizo un gesto de molestia al mismo tiempo que ponía la toalla en una bosa y la amarraba tras terminar de asear a su hija.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Jamás me hubiera perdonado de ocultarle algo tan grande como esto, aún si el riesgo es que me hubiese dejado.

Sintió que su hermana exageraba. Bobby era muy bueno como para pedirle le divorcio sólo por causarle indigestión a la niña. Sí así fuera de verdad, su madre hace mucho que hubiera dejado a su padre tras la excelsa comida que siempre les preparaba, misma de la que últimamente Leni se atiborraba bastante con todo y que de tanto en tanto iba al baño a vomitar cuando le sentaba mal.

—Vamos, tampoco es como si fuera algo malo. A Leni le pasó lo mismo y parece estar bien a pesar de todo.

Lori estaba por ponerle el talco cuando impactada presionó tanto el recipiente que una nube de talco las rodeó.

—¡Cómo es que te enteraste de eso! —por teléfono, Leni le había contando lo que sucedió entre ella y Lincoln. Hasta donde sabía, ella y Luna eran las únicas que estaba al corriente de eso, ni siquiera el mismo Lincoln lo sabía todavía, pues Leni quería esperar el momento idóneo para revelárselo—. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? ¡Te das cuenta de lo delicado que es eso también!

—Yo me di cuenta. No le he dicho nada a nadie —además no creía que a nadie le interesarían los ascos que Leni últimamente tenía. Lily tosió a causa del talco. Se le había metido en los ojos y le picaba un poco el polvo blanquecino—. Puedo ver todo claro.

Lori se relajó. Leni debió de ser más discreta para que Lily no la descubriera.

—Bien. Es bueno que lo comprendas. Francamente no sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de Leni cuando hizo esa barbaridad.

Lily recordó todo lo que Leni se había comido antes de indigestarse ese día. Pizza, pastel, dulces, la banana preparada en especial se había vuelto su postre favorito.

—Ella dice que tenía mucho antojo.

—¡Pues debió de conseguirse un novio! Fue una tontería que buscara a Lincoln para eso.

En lo personal, Lily consideraba que no importaba quién le hubiese conseguido la comida, igualmente Leni se hubiera enfermado de esa manera del estómago. Aunque Lori tenía un punto en ello. La cereza del pastel por decirlo de algún modo que terminó por mandar durante casi media hora a Leni a devolver el estómago aquella vez, fue la banana con cobertura de chocolate y chispas dulces que insistentemente le había pedido a Lincoln que le sirviera, por el modo en que sabía prepararlas como un gran postre, del que tenía que cuidar las demás no se lo comieran cuando la hacía, en especial de Lynn. Lily no había tenido oportunidad de probarla, aunque las ganas no le faltaban, pero por sus hermanas sabían lo dulce y deliciosa que era. Su padre le había enseñado a Lincoln a hacerla.

—Bueno, le pregunté a Leni y dijo que por mucho que quiso, no pudo resistirse a la deliciosa banana de Lincoln.

Lori se sonrojó.

—¡Lily! ¡No digas esas cosas delante de Loan! ¡Tú misma eres una niña y no deberías de decirlas! —aunque esbozó una sonrisa mientras acomodaba a la confundida bebé que no dejaba de seguir con la mirada la conversación entre su madre y su joven tía—. Aunque es verdad, es… muy bueno.

—Me lo imagino. Por eso ha de ser que Lynn no deja en paz a Lincoln.

Al menos para Lily eso explicaría por qué de todas, ella se la pasaba alrededor de su hermano, probablemente esperando que le prepare un postre así. Lori gruñó.

—Sí, aunque ella diga que no es por eso, todas sospechamos lo contrario. Veo que tú también lo haces.

La niña asintió. Recordó esa vez que buscando la ayuda de su hermano, lo encontró en su cama usando todavía la ropa que llevó a la escuela ese día, con Lynn llevando el uniforme de su equipo de fútbol sobre él abrazándolo dormida. Eso le pareció raro hasta que vio sobre la cómoda de Lincoln un plato con la mitad a medio comer de su magnífico postre servido, con una cobertura extra de un ingrediente que la pequeña no pudo identificar, pero que se trataba de crema chantillí. Seguramente era de Lynn y por eso estaba ella ahí, incluso tenía sucia la boca con chocolate y chispas, además del chantillí. Había fracasado entonces de comerse lo que quedaba del postre sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

—Pues sí. Una vez Lincoln se quedó dormido y cuando entré a su cuarto Lynn estaba ahí también. Vi la banana de Lincoln y justo cuando iba a agarrarla, Lynn se enojó conmigo alejándome y tomándola ella diciéndome que eso suyo y no era para mí.

Lori perdió todo el color del rostro.

—¡Tú los viste juntos después de… eso!

No entendió. ¿De comer?

—Pues sí, incluso Lynn tenía manchada la boca sobre todo de esa cosa blanca de la banana.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡LO SABÍAMOS!

Loan comenzó a llorar por el exabrupto de su madre. Lori la cargó y comenzó arrullarla con poco éxito, normalmente era con Bobby con quien la niña se sentía más a gusto como con Lincoln.

—Pero… pero… ¿qué pasó después? Los viste… así ¿y qué pasó después?

—Nada, no volvimos a mencionarlo. Aun espero un día probar la banana de Lincoln.

—¡Deja de decir eso, Lily! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Lincoln es tu hermano y no debes de buscarlo de esa manera!

—Pero todas lo hacen.

—¡Pues tú no lo hagas! ¡Está mal! ¡Nada bueno sale de eso! —la niña gimió—. Sin ofender, hija. Está bien, no todo. Pero Lily, tú todavía eres muy joven para eso. Espera por lo menos veinte años y por lo que más quieras no busques a Lincoln para eso.

Lily gimió molesta, realmente quería una banana de cobertura de chocolate, chantillí y chispas dulces. ¿Por qué los adultos tenían que quedarse con todo lo sabroso para ellos solos?

—Está bien, no tocaré la banana de mi hermano.

—Bien, me alegro que lo entiendas. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Lynn y Lincoln?

—Lincoln con Clyde, Lynn tuvo partido.

—Ya veo. Literalmente convertiré a esos dos en pretzeles humanos por hacer esas cosas. Lo peor es que fuiste tú quien los terminó por descubrir así. Supongo… que tienes preguntas sobre lo que en realidad estaban haciendo, ¿cierto?

No es que para Lily fuera un gran misterio que estaban descansando juntos tras un pesado día de escuela, además de darse un gusto comiendo comida dulce.

—No creas que porque soy una niña no sé nada, Lori. Sé muy bien lo que estaban haciendo.

Lori gruñó. Ciertamente los niños de hoy en día le daban miedo porque supieran acerca de esos temas desde temprana edad.

—Bien, si tienes dudas no dudes en decírmelo. Mantén en secreto lo de Lynn y Lincoln hasta que yo hable al respecto con papá y mamá, así como con las demás para saber cómo resolverlo.

Lily seguía sin entender qué había de malo en ello. Sentía que Lori exageraba. La única forma de resolverlo, según a su parecer, era convencer a Lincoln que hiciera ese postre para todas, lo cuál sería estupendo. Lori estaba por salir del baño junto con su hija cuando Lily la detuvo.

—Lori… ¿no vas a darme algo a cambio de no decirle a nadie lo que sé?

Con una dura expresión en su rostro, Lori le respondió.

—Unas buenas nalgadas es lo que te daré si se te ocurre decirle a alguien la más mínima cosa de todo lo que me contaste.

Lily retrocedió asustada.

—Oh… está bien. Yo sólo decía.

—Te lo advierto, Lily. No le digas a nadie, mucho menos a tus amigos nada de esto, ni de lo de Lincoln y Lynn, ni de mí o de Loan. Eso último aquí en realidad ya da lo mismo; en esta casa todos ya saben que Loan es en realidad la hija que tuve con Lincoln y no con Bobby.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron ante la sorpresa de aquella revelación.

En ese momento Leni bajó por las escaleras con un postre entre sus manos, al ver a su hermana lanzó un chillido de sorpresa y feliz se acercó a abrazarla.

—¡Lori, ya llegaste!

Sin soltar su postre la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella y a Loan, quien de pronto se había tranquilizado y alzando sus bracitos le pidió a su tía que la cargara.

—¡Tía, tía!

Pasándole su plato a Lori, Leni tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos a quien vio con gran ensoñación. La niña se chupó el dedo y feliz cerró sus ojitos. Pese al enternecedor momento, Lori continuaba muy molesta por lo que Lily le contó.

—Leni, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas que le has estado diciendo a Lily y no debiste, además —miró el postre con mayor atención, realmente esa banana cubierta de chocolate, chantillí y chispas se veía apetitosa—. ¿Y esto que es?

—La especialidad de Lincoln. O sea, como que tienes que probarla, es realmente deliciosa. Ahora que estoy… ya sabes qué… no dejo de tener antojo todo el tiempo de la banana cubierta de chocolate, chantillí y chispas que Lincoln prepara, todas han enloquecido por ella, en especial Lynn que nunca deja a Lily que la pruebe. Ya sabes cómo es, incluso el otro día que intentó quitarle una parte al entrar al cuarto de Lincoln, ella no la dejó con todo y que había dejado la mitad, o eso es lo que me contó Lily. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Desconcertada y tras atar cabos, Lori se dio la vuelta para buscar a Lily para que le terminara por aclarar un par de cosas, pero la niña había desaparecido. Bien, admitió que ese fue su error y por lo menos no era nada de lo que pensó. Lynn y Lincoln podían respirar un día más después de todo, aunque eso todavía no los libraba de las fuertes sospechas acerca de algo que de igual forma todos en la casa daban por sentado entre ambos.

—Literalmente Lily estaba hablando de una banana de verdad después de todo. Y yo que pensaba era una manera cariñosa en que Lily le decía a su…

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Oh! No, nada —de todas maneras, le quedaba otro problema por atender—. Leni, ¿sabes cómo es que Lily se enteró de lo de Lincoln, Loan y yo?

Su hermana la miró consternada.

—Lori, como que hasta donde sé, nadie le ha dicho la verdad a Lily acerca de eso.

—¡Pero si Lily me contó…!

Al hacer memoria, comprendió que Lily nunca le dijo nada en realidad, sólo le siguió la corriente, por lo menos hasta que…

Todo lo que Lori pensó después, fue que tendría que comprarle algo muy caro a su hermanita para que no le contara a nadie lo que torpemente acabó por confesarle, en especial para que por haberlo hecho ella misma, no la delatara. Luna y Luan bajaron en ese instante y felices por ver a Lori, le demandaron su atención impidiéndole que buscara a Lily para advertirle.

* * *

Bobby alegremente hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Detrás de él, Lily aún asustada por la revelación de Lori, se debatía entre no decir nada y confrontar a su cuñado para confirmar si la impactante verdad que su hermana le había contando era cierta. Su atención en Bobby era tanta, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del adolescente de color con anteojos que pasó a su lado detrás de ella bebiendo un poco de jugo en un vaso.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Esto ya se descontroló! Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Por esta vez no habrá encuesta, pueden revisar las fechas de mis próximas actualizaciones en mi profile. Les mando saludos a todos, en especial a:

**Guest** gracias. Como vez en este capítulo, Lily parece finalmente comprender parte de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Saludos.

**Transgresor3003** gracias. Lo siento, no me dio ningún enlace el código. Me alegra saber que la historia te está divirtiendo. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Tengo la película de "La tienda", pero me creerás que no la he visto ni pienso hacerlo hasta conseguirme el libro para leerlo primero, es uno de los pocos libros de King clásicos que todavía no he podido disfrutar aún. Lily ya juntó para su juego y más, pero la ambición la cegó y eso es lo que la motiva a seguir embaucando a su familia. Ya aquí finalmente vimos parte de las consecuencias que esto le ha traído, más las que le faltan aún. Saludos.

**Optimus1986** gracias. Una pena que no comprendas el doble sentido, pues mis comedias se basan en ello junto con la lectura engañosa (en realidad sea del género que sea, uso esto último en casi todas mis obras). Igual me alegra que hayas podido disfrutarlo. Saludos.

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield** gracias. Espero te haya agradado el (ni tan) secreto de los Santiagos. Creo que muchos se quedaron algo anonadados con lo que Rita ocultaba con su jefe, je. Saludos.

**Sam the Stormbringer** gracias, siempre es grato leerte. Espero hayas conseguido salir del búnker, amigo. Darcy no fue consciente sobre hasta dónde Lily lo llevaría, ni que la familia tuviese material de sobra para chantajes, je. Rita sí que fue descuidada con la evidencia. Lori terminó adelantándosele a Bobby quien créeme hubiese sido más discreto al respecto. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Como vez, lo consiguió con Lori. Esta niña es de temer. Saludos.

**Sergex** gracias. Cierto, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Ese Lincoln es un Santo… pero no aquí, je. Supongo que era predecible cuál sería el secreto de Lori. Tras tanto degenere, ciertamente Lily no será la misma después, aunque veremos si por ello se siente alejada de la humanidad, o si por el contrario es tentada a tanto delito. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Vaya idea que Lincoln terminara convirtiéndose de verdad en un Brony pasándose al lado oscuro… o sea con Lucy. Lo que comentas de Lily me recordaron a ciertas viejas teorías que decían que Lucy no era hija de Lynn Sr. por su color de cabello. Sería irónico que uno de los hijos oficiales no fuera de él ciertamente. Saludos.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. De hecho si mencioné ya por el final que Lynn Sr. se vestía de mujer cuando jugaba con Leni a las pasarelas siendo ella una niña, algo a lo que después jugaría con su hermano al vestirlo así. ¿Un Ritalbert? Aunque lo usé de juego, suena tentador. Quien quiera la idea puede tomarla, recuerdo que alguien propuso algo acerca que ya hubo dicha relación y que de ahí nació Lincoln, je. Cierto, ese ya es otro nivel. Nunca se es muy viejo para cumplir sus fantasías y degeneres, supongo, el buen Doc Feinstein da fe de ello. ¡Juax! Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias, realmente extrañaba tus comentarios, amigo. Supongo que fui bastante engañoso en el capítulo anterior con Rita. Vaya concepto que provoqué por un momento darles de ella. A Lily ya se le subió, veamos si lo que ahora le tocó con Lori le pone de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Vaya imagen mental que me diste de Rob. Fue divertido. Saludos.

**Southern Reich** gracias. No hay halagado más grande para mí que el saber que pese a conocer el patrón de la historia, conseguí hacer caer o dudar al lector. Saludos.

**BartGirl** gracias. Yo digo que sí. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Espero dejarte una mejor impresión ya con estos últimos capítulos. Las acciones de Lily comienzan a enturbiarle finalmente la consciencia. Estamos a ya casi nada de llegar con Lynn y de ahí con Lincoln, espero les guste lo que tengo planeado para cuando toque a ambos. Saludos.

**El Maestro** gracias. Descuida, yo ando igual en cuanto a fics que tengo pendientes por leer. Dale prioridad a tus estudios, por favor. "Si no te descubren no pasa nada"… ok, creo que eso es algo que quizás Lincoln lo acuñaría como lema personal, ¡Juax! Hubiera guardado cierta lógica supongo que de su abuelo (¿y padre a la vez?) el chico hubiese heredado semejante interés por su propia familia. En cuanto termine de ver todo lo que tengo pendiente de shows de televisión, creo que le volveré a dar otra oportunidad a MLP donde me quedé. Saludos.


	12. Tranquilidad contra pánico

**Capítulo 12**

**Tranquilidad contra pánico**

Clyde no podía sentirse más torpe de lo que ya lo hacía. Ya pronto serían las cinco de la tarde y con ello se acercaba la hora en que debía de tomarse el medicamento con el que recién había empezado. Si fuese tan fácil como conducir a su casa en su motoneta por el mismo, pero por supuesto para "no olvidarlo" se lo había llevado y lo dejó dentro de su mochila, misma que dejó en casa de Lincoln a donde fue a recogerlo antes que se marcharan juntos al árcade.

Su amigo había intentado persuadirlo que sólo por saltarse una o dos horas no le ocurriría nada malo, pero el pobre chico afroamericano de dieciséis años podía sentir cómo la ansiedad lo dominaba ante la idea de postergar un medicamento que para colmo servía precisamente para controlar su ansiedad. Lincoln estaba realmente metido de lleno en una máquina donde estaba cerca de alcanzar su máximo puntaje, por lo que para que su amigo se sintiese tranquilo, le confió las llaves de su casa y así pudiera él mismo ir por ella en caso que sus padres o hermanas no le abrieran, pues por un lado el timbre no servía y por el otro al estar seguramente tan ocupados por la llegada de Lori, Bobby y Loan a la comida que tendrían, estaba la posibilidad que no lo atendieran.

Clyde hubiese pensado que su amigo no quería tomarse la molestia de acompañarlo solo para enseguida regresar después al árcade, de no ser que como él, no parecía hacerle ya mucha gracia el que su hermana se casara con Bobby. Con todo y que Lincoln alguna vez estimó a aquél hombre cuando sólo era el novio de su hermana, Clyde no entendía el porqué de pronto su amigo ahora parecía intentar evitar a toda costa a su cuñado. Bien, no era él precisamente quien le echara en cara esto, pues por el contrario se sentía agradecido en que su amigo aunque ya muy tarde, abriera los ojos al darse cuenta que su hermosa y amada Lori había cometido un error al escoger a ese tipo en lugar de considerar darle a él una oportunidad.

Estacionó la motoneta a un lado del árbol del patio de los Loud y se dirigió a la entrada. Tocó un par de veces y aguardó medio minuto antes de decidirse a usar las llaves para abrir la entrada. Lana en ese momento bajaba las escaleras con una pequeña lámpara.

—¿Clyde? ¿Lincoln y tú ya regresaron?

—Solo yo. Vine por una medicina que se me quedó y Lincoln me dio sus llaves. Toqué, pero nadie me abrió.

—Lo lamento. Por estar con Liam toda la mañana no he podido arreglarlo aún.

—Está bien, no importa. Pasaré a agarrar eso y regresaré con Lincoln.

—Bueno. Puedes tomar jugo de naranja del refrigerador si quieres. Por cierto, si Liam te pregunta por mí no le digas que me viste. Lo mismo pídele a Lincoln, por favor.

—Seguro. ¿Pasó algo?

—Creo que está enfadado conmigo porque le agarré los huevos sin su permiso. Bueno, adiós.

La niña se marchó de regreso y un consternado Clyde tardó unos segundos en salir de la impresión que aquellas palabras le causaron. Bien, prioridades. Primero tenía que ir por su medicina, después tendría que advertirle a Lincoln acerca de las extrañas mañas que su hermanita de once años estaba teniendo. Conforme subía las escaleras pensó en eso. ¿Liam? ¿Es que siendo el mejor amigo de su hermano no lo consideró a él como primera opción? Se reprendió por tener tales pensamientos con aquella niña… aunque por otro lado ya tenía cierto aire atractivo que le recordaba a Lori. ¡Calma, Clyde! Volvió a reprenderse. Culpó a la pubertad de ello. Tal vez lo mejor sería consultarle a la doctora López su repentino interés por una niña menor, que no contaba lo de… cierto incidente al que se aferraba a reconocer como tal.

Ya en la habitación de su amigo, se entretuvo sacando de su mochila el frasco con las pastillas. De inmediato bajó y fue hacia la cocina encontrándose con el señor Loud, quien pensativo hojeaba el catálogo de una revista mientras esperaba que lo que se estaba cocinando en el horno estuviese listo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Loud.

—Clyde, buenas tardes. ¿Lincoln y tú acaban de llegar?

—Solo yo vine por algo que se me quedó. Lincoln sigue en el árcade.

Pareció emitir un gruñido.

—Pensé que habían quedado en estudiar en tu casa.

—Bueno… sí. Pero terminamos y después fuimos al árcade a relajarnos —esperó no haber metido a su amigo en problemas—. ¿Le importaría si tomo un poco de jugo de naranja?

El mismo con una mano tomó un vaso, lo dejó en la mesa, abrió el refrigerador y sacó la jarra con jugo para servírselo y entregárselo, todo sin despegar su vista del catálogo que sostenía con la otra. Clyde le agradeció y bebió un poco tan pronto se lo entregó. Un tanto mustio, el hombre volvió a su lectura.

—Provecho.

—Muchas gracias.

Clyde se fijó que el catálogo parecía ser de vestidos de noche para dama. Después de tomarse la pastilla seguida de un sorbo de jugo, le intentó hacerle plática al sentir grosero el sólo marcharse tras encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Entonces… ¿busca un vestido para su esposa?

—No, busco algo para mí —parecía realmente concentrado en el catálogo—. ¿Tendría que rasurarme para verme bien en minifalda? Espero que no.

El chico bebió otro trago consternado. No se esperaba eso.

—Bueno… una vez mi papá intentó usar uno, pero… solo fue una vez y usó pantimedias para disimular sin tener que afeitarse nada.

El señor Loud alzó su mirada y miró al chico impresionado. Clyde temió el haber hablado de más acerca de algo muy personal e íntimo de sus padres, esperaba que no le preguntara cuál de los dos fue quien hizo eso. Ronnie Anne le había advertido a espaldas de Lincoln que el señor Loud no era muy tolerante en ciertos aspectos y que quizás hasta podría ser algo racista, pero…

—¡Esa es una excelente idea, amigo! —el hombre sonrió al pensar en la posibilidad—. Eso me ahorraría muchas molestias —incómodo se miró una mano—. Aunque supongo primero tendría que preocuparme por arreglarme las uñas y buscar un esmalte que convine con el vestido de la página siete, es el único que parece haber en mi talla. Tal vez podría ponerme uñas postizas. ¿No tienes algún tip de tus padres que me pueda servir para eso?

—Ah… No, nunca han llegado a tanto. Lo de los vestidos fue sólo una vez por… pues… experimentar, pero en realidad resultó no ser lo suyo.

—¡Rayos! Bien. Supongo que podría ir a una estética y probarme algunas pelucas; pero de verdad lo de usar tacones es lo que me apura.

El chico asintió sin saber qué decirle en esta ocasión.

—Hmm… señor Loud, ¿cómo ha estado su esposa últimamente?

—Bien, gracias —gruñó a la vez que volvía a suspirar—. Aunque supongo que seguirá "saliendo tarde de trabajar" para estar con su jefe en lugar que conmigo, sólo porque estoy desidioso todavía con respecto a ciertos cambios.

Clyde se sintió incómodo. Bien, no podía culpar a la madre de su amigo que buscara a otro hombre si su esposo era como… sus padres, en realidad.

—Ah… ¿Lincoln sabe de esto?

—Por supuesto que no —hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de todo lo que había estado contándole al chico y se avergonzó por ello—. ¡Cielos, pero qué estoy haciendo! Hazme un favor, Clyde. No le digas nada de esto a Lincoln, creo que él no lo entendería.

—Descuide, no me corresponde. Aunque creo que igual tendría que hablarlo con él lo más pronto posible… y también con sus hijas.

—No creo necesario llegar a… ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió consultarlo con Leni? Debí de pensar en eso desde el principio. Por cierto, ¿no quieres quedarte a comer? Podrías marcarle a Lincoln y decirle que ya regrese antes que se le haga tarde.

—Hmm… creo, creo que no. Mi papá cocinó algo también y no quiero… ya sabe, hacerle el desaire.

—Está bien, yo entiendo. Pero por favor, dile a Lincoln que ya lo quiero en casa.

—Sí por supuesto.

Por un lado, Clyde quería evitar a Bobby, pero ahora incluso también quería mantener su distancia del señor Loud. ¡Vaya secretos de los que se acababa de enterar! Supuso que la señora Loud le fue infiel a su esposo por la manera tan repentina en que a él le dio por salir del clóset.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir señor Loud. Le diré a Lincoln que lo están esperando.

—Sí, muchas gracias Clyde.

—De verdad considere contarle esto a Lincoln.

El señor Loud no comprendió por qué su hijo tendría que estar al tanto de lo que hacía en la intimidad para complacer a su esposa, de hacerlo podría pensar mal de él y su madre, así que no le diría nada. En todo caso aún no estaba seguro de cómo incursionar en este mundillo. Si Harold o Howard también fueran travestis esto hubiese sido más sencillo para buscar asesoría, aunque siendo gays tal vez podrían tener alguna amistad así que tuviese el tiempo para darle algún consejo sobre la ropa y los accesorios, o al menos así era como él pensaba.

—No lo creo, Clyde. Lo que necesito es una persona gay que esté disponible. Es una pena que tus padres no lo estén, con cualquiera de los dos me hubiera sentido cómodo.

El timbre del horno emitió un pitido y el señor Loud dejó el catálogo para atender su guiso. Clyde salió de la cocina quitándose los lentes para tallarse los ojos y así alejar de su mente una desagradable escena mental que involucraba tanto a sus padres como el de su amigo. De pronto se le ocurrió que se hubiese sentido menos incómodo si éste hubiese resultado ser sencillamente homofóbico y racista.

Se dio unos minutos para serenarse y olvidar el extraño incidente que ocurrió, cuando pensó en sólo dejar el vaso en la mesa de la entrada y marcharse. Le diría a Lincoln que su familia ya lo esperaba y así podría irse a su casa a tratar de procesar lo ocurrido de forma adecuada, cuando al pasar por la estancia alcanzó a notar a cierta desagradable persona hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, mamá. En la noche iré a verte con Lori y Loan… Yo también te extraño… ¿Vino Nini a buscar a Lincoln? No la alcancé a ver… por supuesto que pasaré tiempo con ella después de la cena… te amo mamá. Gracias.

Bien, a favor de Bobby podría decir que es un buen hijo, pero eso no le quitaba el que pudiendo quedarse con cualquier otra chica del mundo, tuviese la desfachatez de embarazar y por consiguiente casarse con quien fue su autoproclamada novia.

No solamente él miraba con consternación al tipo, Lily estaba de pie delante de su cuñado aparentemente en el mismo estado, no fue sino hasta que Bobby se dio la vuelta que notó a la pequeñita. Clyde detrás de ambos se pegó contra la pared de espaldas para terminar de degustar lo que quedaba del jugo que le dieron, no tenía ánimos de verse con Bobbuobobo.

—¡Hola _chiquita ruidosa_! —la saludó el chico haciéndole un cariño en el cabello—. Eso es "pequeña Loud". ¿Cómo has estado?

Lily bajó la mirada avergonzada. Tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas que le produjo simpatía a Bobby. ¿Será que sin querer flechó platónicamente el corazón de su pequeña cuñada? Eso sería gracioso, aunque esperaba equivocarse pues odiaría romperle su inocente corazón.

—Ah… bien, supongo —se animó Lily finalmente a hablarle—. Pero… Bobby, quiero decirte algo, pero… no sé cómo decírtelo… creo que Lori se enojará si lo hago.

Hasta Clyde sintió simpatía por la pequeña, así como celos por Bobby. ¿Es que incluso a la pequeña conquistó sin querer? Ya quisiera esa suerte. Bien. Si Bobby intentaba hacer algo extraño con esa niña, se quedaría como testigo directo y de ahí tendría para hacerle una acusación que lo expulsaría de la vida de los Louds, por no mencionar que a él lo verían como un héroe por salir en defensa de la pequeña.

Bobby por su lado suspiró pensando en las palabras correctas que debería a usar para no lastimarla.

—Lily, aprecio el valor que tienes para decírmelo. Dilo todo, yo te escucharé y no tengas miedo. Te sentirás mejor si lo dejas salir.

Él sabía de eso, de niño le ocurrió varias veces y siempre que era rechazado, le quedaba el consuelo de que al menos no se guardó nada y podía seguir siendo buen amigo de aquellas chicas, no se diga la primera vez que le ocurrió cuando tenía la edad de Lily. Carlotta fue muy comprensiva con él al rechazarlo.

—Bobby, yo… ya lo sé todo. En serio que lo sé.

Tanto Clyde como Bobby pensaron que esa fue una declaración de lo más extraña.

—Ah… no te entendí _chiquita_, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—Todo. Todo lo de Lori. Todo de ti. Todo lo de Loan… y Lincoln.

Mientras Clyde se preguntaba qué involucraba a su amigo en este asunto, Bobby sintió un tic en el ojo.

—Si… sigo sin entender a qué te refieres, Lily.

—Sé que Loan no es tu hija, sino de Lincoln.

Clyde casi quería echarse a reír por la elocuencia de la pequeña. Lily sí que tenía mucha imaginación, hasta Bobby parecía reconocerlo por la forma en que con nerviosismo se rio forzadamente lamentando que no se tratara de una infantil declaración de amor.

—¡Pequeña Loud! Eso es tan incorrecto. ¿Cómo Loan va a ser la hija de Lincoln? Lincoln es su tío y yo su papá. Quien está casado con tu hermana Lori soy yo y Lincoln es el hermano de Lori, tu hermano también. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo sé, por eso se me hace extraño. Pero…

—Muy extraño, cierto. ¿De dónde sacaste esas tonterías? ¿De Luan? Seguro estaba tomándote el pelo.

—No. Me lo dijo Lori.

El tic en el ojo de Bobby se acentuó, a la vez que su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer y no precisamente por la vergüenza. Clyde casi escupía lo que acababa de beber de su jugo, más sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer ruido y prestar más atención.

—Creo… creo que debiste de entenderle mal, Lily.

—Pero si Lori me dijo…

—¡Loan es mi hija! —al ver la que la niña retrocedió por el modo en que de pronto le alzó la voz, Bobby intentó controlar su enojo y sonreír aparentando que nada malo estaba sucediendo—. Es mi hija, no de Lincoln, sino mía, no de ese _cabrón_. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—No muy bien. ¿Qué es _cabrón_?

El adulto de veintitrés años inhaló fuerte varias veces para poder serenarse por completo. No quería que la niña pensara todavía peor de él por enseñarle malas palabras.

—Significa "cuñado".

—¿Cuñado?

—El esposo de tu hermana o el hermano de tu esposa. A lo que me refería Lily, es que definitivamente escuchaste mal —lo siguiente que dijo lo hizo entre dientes, aunque Lily y Clyde pudieron escucharlo claramente—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te diría algo así.

La niña se encogió con un poco de miedo.

—Yo… le estaba haciendo una broma a Lori y no sé por qué, pero de pronto me lo dijo.

Bobby resopló.

—Ahí está. ¿Lo ves? Tú le hiciste una broma a Lori, ella te hizo una a ti en respuesta. Por eso fue que te dijo eso para desquitarse. Tan sencillo.

—Pero ella no sabía que estaba bromeando, incluso me lo dijo enojada.

—Lori se enoja por todo, pero puede bromear a la vez, Lily. Una vez bromeó conmigo acerca que le estaba coqueteando a una vecina y me intentó tomar el pelo al hacerme creer que mi cama se había convertido en la tina del baño, pero de nuevo, sólo estaba bromeando —además que se resolvió cuando de las pocas veces en que se molestaba en serio, le recriminó a ella que sólo hizo eso para tratar de venderle algo del _mercado_ y no para hacerle un hijo ilegítimo como cuando alguien más sí lo había hecho—. No te tomes tan en serio sus palabras.

—Pero… pero… La piel de Loan es tan clara.

—Porque tu hermana es blanca, obviamente.

—Pero no blanca como la de ella, sino muy clara, no tanto como la de Lucy, pero sí como… pues… ¿Lincoln? Incluso su pelo es muy, muy, pero muy claro, casi blanco.

—¿Y qué? ¡Su cabello todavía sigue siendo rubio y no blanco realmente como el de Lincoln! ¡Digo! Como el de tu abuelo. Loan es su bisnieta y por eso se parece a tu abuelo, como Lincoln se parece a él. Eso no quiere decir nada. Ronnie Anne es idéntica a mi mamá, pero sólo porque no se parezca en nada a mi papá, no necesariamente eso quiere decir que no sea su hija.

En la cocina el señor Loud estornudó, pero como nadie lo escuchó no pudieron decirle salud.

Lily parecía convencerse, mientras la ansiedad de Clyde iba cada vez más en aumento.

—¿Entonces sólo estaba bromeando? ¿Loan sí es tu hija?

—Por supuesto que es mi hija, cuñadita. Yo soy su papá y Lincoln es su tío. _¿Comprendes?_

—¡Sí! ¡Ya entendí! Bueno, casi todo, ¿qué significa _comprendes_?

Bobby la miró desconcertado.

—… Comprendes.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—¡Me refería a…! olvídalo. Bien. Si le preguntas a Lori, estoy seguro que ella te aclarará que sólo estaba bromeando… aunque primero necesito hablar antes con ella sobre… —pensó rápido— algo que mi mamá me contó.

—Está bien —realmente Lily parecía más repuesta de la impresión que su hermana le había causado al confundirla de manera tan extraña al decirle aquello—. Iré a jugar un poco con Loan.

—Bien. Nos vemos más tarde, cuñada. —Estaba por salir de la sala para buscar a Lori.

—Sí, nos vemos _cabrón_.

Furioso, el chico se dio la vuelta. ¿Es que esa mocosa no le iba a mostrar ni una pizca de respeto?

—¡Cómo me llamaste, _escuincla_!

—¿Lo dije mal? ¿Cómo dijiste que se dice "cuñado" en español?

Entonces comprendió que no había sido su intención insultarlo realmente. Genial, ahora tenía que resolver otro problema. Intentaría usar el método que solía funcionarle con Carl cuando buscaba su silencio. Sacó unos cuantos billetes de su cartera.

—Lily, te daré veinte dólares si me prometes no volver a decir "cuñado" en español.

—¿Por qué?

—Es… digamos que es algo así como maleducado que la palabra la use alguien que no sea… pues… como yo, Carlitos, Ronnie Anne o mi mamá. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que sí, es como cuando Luan le hizo un chiste a Lincoln sobre él y Clyde llamándolo "su negro" y Lincoln le dijo que solo entre la gente como Clyde podían llamarse así, pero que de alguien más se escuchaba muy grosero y ofensivo.

—Ah… sí, es algo así. También te doy esto para que no le repitas a nadie la "broma" que Lori te hizo.

Esto extrañó bastante a Lily. Si sólo se trataba de una broma, ¿por qué le preocupada tanto?

—Hmm… Está bien.

La niña tomó el dinero y tan pronto Bobby escuchó a Lori y Leni acercarse desde el pasillo a la sala, se marchó a paso veloz pasando a un lado de Clyde sin notarlo, tomó por el brazo a su esposa que sorprendida le preguntó que qué era lo que le ocurría y en respuesta, él le pidió a Leni unos momentos su habitación para hablar de un asuntillo con su hermana en privado; tras concedérselo, su cuñado se limitó a llevar a su esposa arriba sin decirle nada por el momento. A Leni todo esto le extrañó, pero como llevaba a su sobrinita entre sus brazos, pronto perdió el interés en ellos para jugar con Loan.

Confundida, Lily pensó en mejor ir a su habitación para poner en orden sus ideas, cuando al salir y dar la vuelta, casi se da de bruces contra Clyde. Normalmente el chico le caía bien y era divertido a su manera, pero por la expresión que tenía en ese instante, le dio algo de miedo.

—Ho… hola, Clyde. ¿Lincoln ya llegó?

El chico sintió aguijonazo en el pecho cuando le preguntó por quién se suponía se trataba de su mejor amigo.

—No —fue directo al punto—. Lily, no pude evitar escucharte hablar con Bobby y… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre de… eso que Lori te contó?

La niña estaba algo insegura. No había terminado aún de creerse que lo de Lori se trató de una broma. Pensaba que de haber sido así, ni ella ni su esposo hubieran actuado como lo hicieron. No podía contarle nada de eso a Clyde al comprender pese a su edad que se trataba de algo muy delicado.

—Pero le prometí a Bobby no volver a hablar de…

—…Y te daré otros veinte dólares.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Le preguntó extendiendo la mano.

Clyde sacó de su pantalón algunos billetes, los contó y se los entregó junto con el vaso ya vacío de donde había estaba tomando el jugo.

—Exactamente, ¿cómo es que Lori te hizo la broma al decirte que tuvo a Loan con Lincoln y no con Bobby?

También había puesto en duda la paternidad de Bobby desde el instante en que Lily mencionó la falta de sus rasgos en la niña, entre otras cuestiones que involucraban el comportamiento de su amigo para con Lori y Bobby, las cuales de pronto cobraban cierto sentido por difícil que resultara de creer en la verdad.

—Bueno… estaba jugando a… algo —la niña se sintió insegura acerca de revelarle su treta—, cuando de pronto me lo dijo.

—¿Así como así?

—Pues sí.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿De qué clase de broma se trató?

—¡Te la puedo enseñar! —se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa, entonces tuvo una idea—. Pero antes de explicarte, quiero decirte algo muy importante que averigüe de ti, Clyde.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿De qué se trata?

El chico no esperaba que repentinamente le cambiara el tema. Lily decidió que la mejor forma de hacerse entender era ejemplificándoselo, por lo que repentinamente adoptó un porte inseguro, muy serio y asustadizo al verlo.

—Clyde… ya lo sé todo.

El chico de inmediato se sintió nervioso al no comprender el cambio de la conversación.

—Ha… hablamos… ¿seguimos hablando de Lori y Bobby?

—No. Estoy hablando solamente de ti, Clyde. Ya lo sé todo.

El chico se sintió ofuscado. La tentación de volver a tomar otra de sus pastillas se volvió mucho más apremiante que cuando escuchaba la conversación de Lily niña con Bobby. ¿Acaso esa niña lo estaba acusando por…? ¡No podía ser! ¿O sí? Siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, ¿pero cómo lo hizo ella?

—Lily, ¿estás hablando de…?

—Tú sabes… de "eso".

Dado que se trataba de un ejemplo, Lily no esperaba que Clyde picara el cebo, por lo que dijo "eso", sabiendo que podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, lo que no esperaba, fue que el chico tomara sus palabras como si se refiriese a algo tan vergonzoso que no se atrevía a decirlo. Sorprendiendo a la niña por lo sencillo que resultó, Clyde no pudo más y estalló.

—¡Está bien, lo confieso! ¡Pero ya fue hace mucho tiempo de cuando robé la ropa interior de Lori! ¡Pero te juro que la devolví en mi siguiente visita!

A Lily esto la confundió. ¿Por qué Clyde querría la apestosa ropa de Lori? ¿Es que también se la ponía como Lincoln y el jefe de su mamá?

—¿La usaste?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —la niña lo miró con suspicacia y Clyde sintió que ella podía ver vívidamente cuando en su cama, con una vela de incienso para relajarse, unos pañuelos desechables y en la soledad de su habitación con el recuerdo vivido de su amada, él usó la prenda para…—. ¡Está bien! La use una… dos… docenas de veces. ¡Pero la lavé lo mejor que pude y nadie se enteró!

A Lily seguía siéndole extraño el asunto de los hombres que les gustaba usa ropa de mujer encima, ¿Pero la de Lori? Con todos los gases que se tiraba, imaginaba que siempre debía de estar sucia y apestosa. Le parecía más higiénico que usara la ropa interior de alguien más.

—¿Solo la de Lori?

Clyde comenzó a sudar. Sin duda el asunto se había torcido muy mal.

—Bue… bueno, quizás tomé las de… hmm… la de Leni una vez… pero te juro que si tomé la de Luna del cesto de la ropa sucia, fue por accidente. Pensaba que eran de Lori.

La niña se asqueó. ¿De la ropa sucia? ¡Que cochino! Pudiendo tomarlas al menos de la ropa limpia.

—¡Clyde!

—¡Está bien, sabía que eran de Luna! Pero no pude evitarlo, una vez la vi sin querer cuando se le subió la falda. ¡Pero te juro que solo fue una vez y solo de ellas!

No sabía si creerle. Lincoln una vez acusó a sus hermanas de estarle robando su ropa al ver que le faltaban prendas interiores. Cuando lo dijo, Lynn sólo se rio de él mirándolo pícaramente, ¿será que Clyde había tomado también los calzones de su hermano? ¿Es que no tenía ropa propia? No le encontraba lógica a que solamente agarrara la de las chicas y no se le ocurriera tomar aunque fuese una de Lincoln, siendo que ambos parecían tener tallas similares.

—Clyde, estoy segura que le agarraste su ropa interior a alguien más. Ya confiésalo de una vez.

—¡Está bien, lo confieso! —el chico no entendía como esa niña estaba al tanto de todo—. También tomé una sola vez una pantaleta de Lola, pero en mi defensa pensé que era la de Lana —Bien, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esa no fue su mejor defensa. Debió de decir que supuso se trataba de una de las mayores—. No le vayas a decir, que ella si me haría puré. ¡De verdad que todas las regresé después!

Lily se encogió de hombros. Su mamá ya le había dicho que esas cosas no tenían nada de malo, aunque no imaginaba cómo es que pudo quedarle algo de Lola.

—Está bien, no diré nada —hasta podría ayudarlo con sus extraños gustos—. ¿Quieres que te dé uno de mis calzones?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y asustado, aunque halagado.

—¡No! Sé que estoy atravesando un problema, uno muy grave, pero definitivamente no quiero agravarlo todavía más. De todas formas te agradezco el ofrecimiento.

—Está bien, te guardaré el secreto. Pero no es un problema. Lincoln hace lo mismo todo el tiempo, en especial con los calzones de Lynn —imaginarse a Lincoln usándolos a la pequeña le daba ahora incluso cierta gracia—. Tiene muchos de ella.

Clyde pensativo se llevó una mano al mentón. Bien, viviendo en una casa con tantas chicas hermosas a su alrededor, la tentación a la que sin duda se sometía su amigo a diario debía de ser bastante, además, de entre todas no le extrañaba que se hiciera "eso" con la ropa de Lynn. Ya había notado algo extraño en la manera en que ambos se trataban desde hace mucho.

—Creo que me preocupa más el hecho que eso no me sorprenda. ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto, Lily?

—Bueno que algo así le hice a Lori y fue cuando me lo contó todo.

—Pero… pero… —ahora sí que estaba bastante confundido—. Vamos por partes. El caso de Lori y el mío son muy distintos. Para empezar, ¿cómo fue que averiguaste que yo solía rob… tomar prestadas sin consultar las… amm… prendas de tus hermanas?

—Pues por ti, me lo acabas de decir.

—¿Yo? Nunca hice eso.

—Pero si lo acabas de hacer.

—¡No es verdad! Sólo dije lo que tu dijiste que ya sabías.

—Pero si nunca te dije lo que yo sabía.

—¿A qué estás jugando? Claramente me dijiste que ya lo sabías "todo".

—¿Exactamente qué cosa?

—Pues acerca de…

Clyde se llevó ambas manos a la cara. La sonrisa de triunfo que hizo la más pequeña de las hermanas de Lincoln se lo explicó todo. A pesar de no creer en la violencia como método de crianza igual que sus padres, jamás hasta ahora se sintió tan tentado de darle un par de nalgadas correctivas a esa mocosa. ¡Qué acababa de confesarle! Peor aún, ¡qué fue lo que Lori le confesó a ella!

—¿A qué no es genial este método? —celebraba la pequeña—. Así fue como Lori me contó eso de Loan. Pero ella ya es grande como para haber caído. Supongo que quizá Bobby tenía razón y sólo estaba jugando conmigo —pero tampoco quería descartarlo totalmente, pues sus padres que eran mucho más grandes, también habían caído en su treta… aunque—. Ahora qué lo pienso, no tiene sentido el tema de tener bebés con lo que Lori me contó acerca de la banana con crema de Lincoln que tanto le gusta a Lynn.

El pobre chico tuvo que oprimirse la nariz para no desangrarse al escuchar a esa pequeña decir semejante obscenidad sin pena alguna e imaginarse la escena.

—¿A… así fue como Lori llegó a decírtelo? ¡Porque te contó que Lynn de verdad conocía el pe… la banana de Lincoln y… ella también la conocía!

—Pue sí, aunque sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Por cierto, Clyde. ¿Tú ya probaste la banana de Lincoln?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —saltó indignado. ¿Acaso esa niña asumía que era gay porque sus padres lo eran? Que si era así, no iba a tolerar de ella algo con lo que muchos ya lo molestaban cuestionándoselo continuamente— ¡No soy como mis…! ¡No soy como tu padre! —lo último lo soltó con tal de herirla, pero Lily ni se inmutó. Su padre le había pedido la receta a su hermano, por lo que era lógico que le gustara también el postre de banana con crema y chispas.

—Pues deberías de probarla, Lori dice que es muy buena.

Tal vez Lily estaba más a la mano, pero no sería con la pequeña con quien Clyde desataría su incontenible deseo de hacerle mucho daño a alguien. Sin decirle nada, bastante dolido y furioso se dirigió a la habitación de Lincoln donde tomó su mochila y de ahí fue directamente hacia la puerta principal para marcharse. Lily lo siguió preocupada por la forma tan extraña en que estaba comportándose de pronto.

—Clyde, ¿a dónde vas?

"¡A asesinar a tu hermano!" Pensó en responderle.

—¡A decirle a Lincoln que se le hará tarde para la comida de tu familia!

Apenas abrió la puerta, se topó con Luan que además de estar por entrar, no había notado lo iracundo que Clyde estaba. Sonriendo, educadamente lo saludó, ignorando que Lily lo había puesto al tanto de cierto chiste de mal gusto que le había soltado una vez a Lincoln acerca del chico.

—Hola Clyde.

—¡A un lado blanquita!

Luan consternada junto con Lily lo vieron subir ya afuera a su scooter y marcharse con prisa.

—¿Y él qué le pasó?

Lily, fiel a su promesa de no contarle a nadie lo que habló con Clyde, aunque sin comprender de todas formas cuál fue el problema, le respondió a Luan.

—Ah… dijo que iría a decirle a Lincoln que ya viniera a casa porque ya llegó Lori.

—¡Lori ya llegó! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y vino con su hija y nuestro cuñado?

—¡Sí! —respondió alegremente—. Vino con la bebé y nuestro _cabrón_.

* * *

De verdad esperaba que en efecto Lily hubiese malinterpretado las cosas, pero Clyde guardaba un extraño presentimiento desde que su corazón se rompió al enterarse que Bobby se casaría con Lori por haberla embarazado, mismo que ahora regresaba con más fuerza, presentimiento que hasta ahora no le había encontrado explicación y que se formó debido a ciertas actitudes extrañas en Lincoln desde entonces que lo habían desconcertado.

Lejos de molestarse porque su hermana terminara embarazada así sin casarse todavía, o que ni él ni nadie de la familia se enojara con Bobby por haber hecho algo así, su amigo actuaba nervioso, ansioso por su sobrina y sintiendo lo que hasta ahora parecía ser una inexplicable vergüenza hacia Bobby. ¡Pero Lori era su hermana! Esa parte seguía careciendo de lógica.

Se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse. No ganaría nada con perder los estribos. Se dijo a sí mismo que antes de regresar a casa hablaría con Lincoln para aclarar esto. No habría problema si se trataba todo de un malentendido, pero de no ser así… Clyde se sentía muy herido y traicionado. De ser lo que Lily dijo y Bobby solo había intentado evadirse, pues por primera vez en su vida usaría la violencia para saldar tal afrenta. El que fuese su mejor amigo no mermaría su fuerza a la hora de darle la paliza de su vida. No tendría piedad por él y le haría conocer el auténtico dolor.

Pese a su coraje, Clyde conducía dentro del límite de velocidad permitido. Un autobús se estacionó en una parada y del mismo salió una adolescente castaña que a pesar de sus dieciocho años, podría aparentar ser una estudiante de escuela media en lugar de la universitaria que era. Al encontrarse con Clyde, lo saludó llamando su atención.

—¡Hola, nerd!

Tan pronto el semáforo pasó a verde, venciendo la tentación de mostrarle el dedo medio, Clyde aceleró ignorando a Lynn, quien confundida lo miró desaparecer.

—¿Y a ese qué mosco le picó?

Miró su reloj. Sería mejor que se apresurara y corriera para no llegar tarde a casa. Suspiró feliz esperando encontrarse con su querido hermano peliblanco.

* * *

.

.

.

Ok chicos, espero hayan disfrutado del dos por uno, lo digo porque originalmente esto iba a ser un capítulo exclusivo de Bobby y después otro de Clyde, pero al quedarme relativamente cortos (como los primeros) decidí desde el capítulo de Lori el juntarlos en uno solo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Listos para la conclusión? Estamos a dos capítulos de llegar ahí, colegas. No olviden votar en mi profile por cuál historia después de terminar esta quieren que se convierta en una historia quincenal. Nos vemos. Pero antes un saludo a:

**Sam the Stormbringer** gracias. Vaya fanfiction que me dejaste, amigo. Bueno, como bien dices, el que Clyde se enterara del desliz de su amigo con su amada no fue nada agradable. Más detalles al respecto a futuro, aunque quizás no en esta historia. Ya verás. Sí que la situación se puso dura en el país últimamente, hasta me dan ganas de también tener mi propio búnker. A Carl Casagrande lo veo como un futuro peligro en potencia. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Ciertamente no vas tan mal desencaminado en tu teoría, colega. Saludos.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. Felicidades por dejar el review doscientos. De verdad que me sorprende haber llegado a ese número con esta historia en particular. Je, todo lo que se desató por culpa de la banana de Lincoln (en el buen sentido). Nop, a Clyde no le tocó probar el postre de su amigo. ¡Juax! Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. Cierto, que nadie se pudo escapar de irse de lengua con Lily, aunque Bobby lo intentó. Puedes libremente compartir tus teorías sobre las conexiones de la historia. Saludos.

**Optimus1986** gracias. Por supuesto que Lily seguirá usando su truco, aún le faltan todavía dos víctimas por caer. Saludos.

**Southern Reich** gracias. Bobby es una muy buena persona, tanto que peca de serlo. Lori no andaba en todas sus facultades cuando estuvo con Lincoln (Más detalles en **_Todo quedó en familia_**), de ahí que espera que sus hermanas sean más conscientes de lo que están haciendo, en especial Lily que está muy chiquita todavía. Saludos.

**Guest **gracias. Me alegra saber que puedo proporcionar un buen momento de distracción, conozco la sensación que me describes, que algunas lecturas también han llegado a producirme esos efectos. Aunque no será en este fic en particular, sabremos más acerca de cómo el resto de los Santiago y los Casagrandes tomaron la noticia de Loan. Me alegra que se entendiera el uso de las cursivas para compaginar el español natural con el "inglés" que en realidad hablan los protagonistas, je. Es bueno saber que hasta ahora se me ha dado la composición del doble sentido, que cuesta trabajo construirlo y dirigir a los personajes por el mismo. Más que chismosa, es más que Lori ya se formó un concepto de su hermano por el que le preocupa lo que podría llegar a hacer, de ahí que quiera estar informada de todo cuando va de visita.

»Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amigo. Realmente las aprecio y espero poder seguir por aquí llevando estas historias hasta su final con gusto. Saludos.

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield** gracias. Interesante historia la que narraste, amigo. Es curioso, hace mucho escribí una historia llamada precisamente **_Tan cerca y tan lejos_** que no es un fic. ¿Referencia o coincidencia? Sí, que Lily está a casi nada a realmente "saberlo todo" en su casa y esta vez de verdad. Espero te haya agradado el relajo que se armó a causa de Bobby y Clyde en esta ocasión. Saludos.

**eltioRob95** gracias. Aunque no lo creas pues sí mamo (en el buen sentido, de pronto veo que así se escucha muy mal. XD). Saludos.

**TheRealSpaceMan** gracias. Me sorprendió saber lo que te ocurrió, pero me alegra saber que ya estás recuperándote. Ánimo, colega. Me alegra que continúes disfrutando de la historia. Ciertamente Lily le puso sin querer una dura prueba a su padre al intentar su método con su madre, del mismo que aún como pudiste ver se sienten las secuelas. Más impacto imagino dejó Lori al soltarle esa bomba a la pequeña ya viendo sus efectos, por no mencionar los que nos faltan por ver. Espero te encuentres mejor, colega. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi** gracias. Lo lamento, tal vez en efecto me faltó explotar más a Lori, espero compensártelo con los últimos capítulos. Aprecio la crítica. Saludos.

**Julex93** gracias. ¡Tengo una marca! Je, gracias por esto. Ciertamente Lily se llevará una segunda impresión muy grande cuando se entere que siempre sí también fue lo que pensó inicialmente con Leni. Es bueno que pese a todo, Lori si aprecia "la consecuencia" de sus acciones como lo es Loan. Lo que causa la "banana" de Lincoln, que el chico debería de ir pensando en otros postres. ¡Juax! Espero te haya agradado lo ocurrido con Clyde. Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. Lo que también puede causar una toalla, je. Espero te agrade lo que se vendrá ahora con Lynn en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

**Regamers** gracias. "El… -afroamericano- favorito de nadie". Me mataste de risa con eso, je. Espero te divirtiera todo lo que vino ocurriéndole a él. Estuviste cerca con lo de la homosexualidad latente, aunque no fuese la de él. En efecto admito que tienen razón los que como tú me señalaron fui algo repetitivo en el capítulo anterior, igual espero hallan y sigan disfrutando de la historia. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que pese a… sus travesuras con Lincoln, Leni ha sido quien ha quedado mejor parada hasta ahora. Nos leemos, colega. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Descuida, no le tomo el tiempo de lectura a nadie. Pueden disfrutar de esto a su ritmo, que yo hago lo mismo. Si bien aunque no veamos el evento de Clyde entre Lincoln, las secuelas del mismo estarán presentes. Lo de Lucy fue en efecto fue una buena posibilidad para sacar teorías interesantes, de no ser por el retrato de la bisabuela, aunque se dio material igual de interesante. **_Tan sólo anécdotas_** regresará la próxima semana. Espero te agrade la historia. Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Nop, no estaría cool. Espero puedas concluir satisfactoriamente tus estudios, amigo. Nel, que Lynn no le comparte a nadie la exquisita banana de Lincoln… nomás su ****, esa sí dejó que todas la tomaran. ¡Juax! Qué decir de Lori quien solita terminó soltando más de lo que hubiese querido. La idea de Rita y su padre sigue pareciéndome interesante y más como teoría, pero no, eso no estará aquí, aunque quien quiera la idea es libre de tomarla (sería una fic que sin duda leería). El final de esta historia ya está cerca, espero este no te duela mucho, colega. Saludos.

**Hishworld39** gracias. Cierto, que Lily se las arregló sin saberlo para salir bien librada del atraco con Flip, además de la idea que le dio a Luan. Creo que sorprendí a muchos con la inesperada relación de Ronnie Anne con los Louds. Espero te agrade lo que le ocurrirá a Lily con sus tretas más adelante. Saludos.

**Andres888** gracias. Wow, que edité a poco de subir este capítulo para responderte. En _**Todo quedó en familia** _iras viendo la respuesta a tu pregunta, colega. Espero seguir sacándote algunas risas con esta historia. Saludos.


	13. El gran reto de Lynn

**Capítulo 13**

**El gran reto de Lynn**

Lynn ya se imaginaba la grandiosa bienvenida que recibiría, después de todo se trataba de ella, la campeona número uno de la casa Loud, de quien toda su familia se sentía muy orgullosa. Con el puño tocó con fuerza y energía la entrada de su casa mientras hacía a un lado su bolsa deportiva, sobre los hombros llevaba además una mochila, tuvo que repetirlo varias veces antes de que alguien se dignara a abrirle y esa resultó ser la pequeña Lily.

—¡Lily! ¡Tu hermana favorita ya regresó!

Dándose todas las libertades que creía merecer, la joven de corto cabello castaño de dieciocho años la tomó por la cintura y la cargó con mucha facilidad dándole algunas vueltas que la terminaron de marear, pero que de cualquier forma hicieron reír a la niña por lo divertido que le resultó la acción.

—¡También me alegra verte, Lynn!

Regresó de nuevo al suelo. Lily tuvo que apoyarse del pasamanos de la escalera para no caerse al perder el equilibrio debido al mareo. Lynn miró a su alrededor un tanto decepcionada de no ver a nadie más.

—¿Dónde están todos? —de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Miró suspicaz a su hermanita—. No me digas, ¿será acaso que todos están en la sala esperando a que aparezca para darme una sorpresa? ¿Por eso te mandaron sólo a ti para abrirme y no levantar sospechas?

—¿Qué dices?

La niña apenas y consiguió recuperarse cuando sin hacer ruido cual bailarina de ballet, Lynn ágilmente se dirigió de inmediato a la sala, donde se dejó caer haciendo escándalo.

—¡Sorpresa familia!

—Pero en la sala no había nadie.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Lily consiguió darle alcance.

—Lynn, ¿con quién hablas?

—Supongo que solamente contigo. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Leni está jugando con la bebé de Lori y su bebé —Lynn enarcó una ceja ante esto—. Luan volvió a subir para seguir hablando con Luna que también llegó hace unas horas. No me dejaron estar con ellas porque decían que hablarían de cosas de grandes. Supongo que son sus cosas de bisexuales —La niña aún tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a ese término, quizá Lynn también no lo entendía del todo, a juzgar por la cara que puso al escucharla—. Lisa está arriba aún con Darcy haciéndole la tarea para que ella no le diga a nadie lo que le hizo a Lincoln con la boca mientras estaba dormido —Su hermana mayor lanzó un quejido—. Mamá está hablando por teléfono con su jefe que espero ya deje de pedirle su ropa interior, mientras papá sigue haciendo la cena al mismo tiempo que piensa en qué falda comprarse.

—Querrás decir qué falda comprarle a mamá.

Estaba por preguntarle acerca de ella y su jefe, cuando la pequeña negó con un gesto.

—No, la falda papá la quiere para usarla él mismo. Mamá está de acuerdo con eso, aunque creo que da igual. Pienso que ella prefiere al doctor Feinstein para hacer esas cosas tan extrañas después del trabajo que no entiendo —Lynn meditó esto sorprendida, mientras la niña continuaba—. Lucy está dándose gusto a sí misma en el ático —la deportista se asustó al imaginarse lo que su hermana inmediata estaba haciendo—. Fue extraño lo que me enseñó.

—¿Te… enseñó eso?

—Pues sí, pero no le digas a nadie que lo hizo, Lucy cree que podría meterse en problemas —eso que ni qué, Lynn sentía que al menos con ella ya se había metido en problemas por estar enseñándole esas cosas a la pequeña—. Lana está escondiéndose de Liam, el amigo de Lincoln. Está asustada por algo horroroso que le mostró con su ganso cuando se la llevó al cobertizo de su granja —Lynn rechinó los dientes, tal vez tendría que ir a la granja de ese pequeño degenerado para darle una lección—. Lola estaba cambiándose. Por cierto, estoy de acuerdo con ella de que el diablo se llevó a Lance y a Lum —¿Quiénes serían esos? ¿gente que se puso en el camino de su hermana? ¿Lo del diablo fue una metáfora acaso que los hizo desaparecer? Finalmente Lily terminó—. Y Lori y Bobby siguen arriba en una habitación hablando en voz muy alta sobre las cosas que Lori no debería de contarle a nadie, o algo así creo que les entendí cuando pasé por ahí hace un momento. Eso es todo.

Lynn se rascó los codos inquieta, costándole trabajo poder procesar todo lo que escuchó.

—Parece que han tenido una tarde muy animada. ¿Y dónde está Linc?

—Jugando en el árcade. Clyde fue a decirle que ya regrese a casa.

La joven bufó. Hubiese preferido hablar con su hermano, él le habría podido explicar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sigo sin entender casi nada y lo que creo que entendí, quiero creer que me estoy equivocando.

—Bueno, pues te contaré que… —entonces bajó la voz para hacerse la misteriosa— yo ya lo sé todo.

—Sí, imagino que te habrás enterado de muchas cosas que no deberías.

—Como… lo tuyo.

La universitaria la miró confundida.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te enteraste de mí?

La niña sonrió. Aunque no comprendía nada de lo que le habían contado, creía que debía de ser algo que avergonzaba a Lynn, debido a todo el secretismo que rodeaba en torno a lo que parecía ser la inocente amistad que ella guardaba con su único hermano.

—Pues todo lo que hay entre tú y… Linki.

La pequeña esperaba que de un momento a otro Lynn estallara en pánico y le rogara que no le contase a nadie acerca de su misteriosa relación con Lincoln, por el contrario, ella confundida se rascó ahora el mentón.

—No te sigo. ¿Lo que hay entre el apestoso y yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

La niña decidió empezar fuerte.

—Sé que te encanta la banana de Linki.

Lynn sonrió con una expresión ensoñadora.

—¡Por supuesto que me encanta! ¿A quién no? No sé de dónde sacó la receta de su banana con crema y chispas de chocolate, pero es muy deliciosa. ¿No te parece?

Lily gruñó.

—Cómo voy a saberlo, Linki casi no la prepara y cuando fui una vez por una que tenía en su cuarto, tú no me dejaste agarrarla.

—Porque esa era mía. Pídele que te prepare la tuya si tantas ganas tienes.

La niña se frustró. Si Lynn hubiera estado dormida ese día cuando la encontró con Lincoln… ¡eso es!

—Lynn, por cierto. ¿Te conté que todas saben que duermes con Linki? ¡Incluso yo lo descubrí!

Aunque no entendía qué tenía de malo descansar junto a Lincoln, algo semejante debió de pensar Lynn que se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es ningún secreto. Antes de que me fuera a la universidad, él y yo solíamos dormir juntos casi la mitad del tiempo desde que éramos bebés. Es verdad que desde hace algunos años dejamos de hacerlo con la frecuencia de cuando lo hacíamos siendo niños, pero aún seguimos haciéndolo de vez en cuando. No tiene nada de malo que tome la siesta con mi hermano, ¿o sí?

—Pues… no en realidad —de pronto recordó algo—. Pero… sé que él tiene tu ropa interior y sé por qué está ahí.

Lynn se alarmó.

—¡Lily, no debes de contarle eso a nadie!

—¿Porque te metería en problemas? —Sonrió pensando que ya la tenía donde quería.

—¿A mí? ¡A Lincoln! ¿Te imaginas cómo se burlarían todas de él por usar mi ropa interior cuando toda la que tenía él seguía sucia? Además que se metería en problemas con Leni y Lori, pues creo que también usó sus ropas. El muy perezoso que no lavó la suya esa vez.

Lily admitía que debía de darle la razón en ese aspecto a su hermana. Sería muy bochornoso para Lincoln si la familia se enteraba que usó ropa de mujer, tal y como imaginó que hacía.

—Pero, pero… ah… sé que hay cosas que se supone no deberías de hacer con él por ser, pues… él, pero las haces de todas formas.

Así es como había entendido a sus hermanas referirse a lo que hacían a ambos sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué se referían. Lynn se ruborizó.

—Lily… ¿dices que todas saben lo que hago con Lincoln a escondidas del mundo?

—Lucy incluso mencionó que no son discretos, aunque ustedes crean lo contrario.

La adolescente se congeló.

—Entonces… ¿tú también ya sabes lo que hacemos a veces cuando nos encerramos los dos en su habitación para que nadie nos moleste?

Lily asintió, al mismo tiempo que esperaba su hermana le dijera de qué se trataba eso para quitarse la curiosidad.

—Te lo dije, Lynn. Ya lo sé todo.

La universitaria se llevó ambas manos a la cara tratando de procesar el lío en el que estaba. Lily sintiendo que la tenía donde la quería, extendió su mano frente a ella.

—Pero por un módico y justo precio puedo mantenerme bien callada y no le diré nada a nadie.

Lynn miró a su hermana tras humedecerse los labios y rindiéndose ante el hecho que en efecto Lily estaba al tanto de todo, por lo que ya no tenía nada que perder para llevar a cabo algo que tenía tiempo conteniéndose por hacer, tomó la mano que la niña le extendió y se la llevó escaleras arriba asustándola.

—Lynn, ¿qué haces? ¿a dónde me llevas?

—Al cuarto de Lincoln.

—¿Para qué?

Ella suspiró antes de responderle.

—Lily, digamos que soy muy abierta con mis… gustos culposos, vamos a llamarlos así. La verdad es que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de hacer contigo lo mismo que hago con Lincoln, incluso lo animaba tratando de convencerlo a que "te nos unieras", pero el santurrón nunca dejó de decirme que no, porque eras muy joven para esas cosas y que eso estaba mal y blah, blah, blah. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Él y yo hacíamos "lo que tú ya sabes" sin importarle el hecho que fuera yo con quien lo hacía y todavía tenía el descaro de decirme que las cosas que se me ocurrían hacerte estaban mal? De verdad quiero mucho a Lincoln, pero a veces no soporto que sea un dos caras para ciertas cosas.

La pequeña comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Últimamente había aprendido de la peor forma que cuando le decían que era muy joven para algunas cosas, era porque lo era.

—Ah… Lynn, creo que no quiero hacer… eso. Tal vez Lincoln tenga razón y soy muy chiquita todavía.

—No empieces tú también. Lincoln no está aquí para impedírmelo y tú ya estás al tanto de lo que él y yo hacemos a escondidas. Tranquilízate, seré cuidadosa.

La niña intentó desasirse del agarre de su hermana, pero ella la llevaba bien sujeta. Algo instintivo le decía a la pequeña que debía escapar, que Lynn era un peligro.

—¡Ya déjame, Lynn! ¡Te acusaré con mamá!

—No creo que lo hagas. Le diré que tú me provocaste y que te gustó lo que te hice, entonces la castigada serás tú, de hecho estoy segura que te encantará que te lo haga yo misma, aunque me hubiera gustado que Lincoln hubiese sido quien te iniciara, él es muy bueno y cuidadoso con… ya sabes, tiene una manos increíbles sin mencionar su enorme —cerró los ojos con un buen recuerdo en mente, cuando sin querer su hermana le llamó la atención asustada tirando todavía de su mano esperando que su distracción la hiciera bajar sus defensas— talento, Lincoln tiene un gran e impresionante talento para esas cosas. —gruñó un momento ante un recuerdo muy amargo—. No es de extrañar que Lori se aprovechara de él por eso.

—¡Lynn, te juro que gritaré si me haces algo malo!

—Pero si no te haré nada malo, es algo muy bueno que casi todas las chicas hacen tarde o temprano y como castigo por husmear donde no te llaman, yo misma me encargaré de enseñarte ciertas cosas más propias de las chicas grandes. ¿Qué mejor que sea tu querida hermana quien te enseñe? No te preocupes, Lincoln me enseñó todo lo necesario para complacer a otra chica.

Lily estaba por gritar, cuando Lynn la calló con una mano y con la otra la empujó al interior de la habitación de Lincoln sobre la cama. Si su familia pretendía ignorar que no estaba en casa, entonces ella usaría eso a su favor para divertirse con Lily.

La niña temblando miró a su hermana acercándosele y de la mochila sacó algo que hizo a Lily abrir los ojos impresionada e intrigada por el objeto.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Algo con lo que me doy gusto cuando estoy sola y extraño a Lincoln.

La sonrisa de Lynn era perturbadora. Algo muy dentro de la pequeña le instaba a creer que aquello no podría ser tan malo si a todas sus hermanas les gustaba.

* * *

Lucy bajaba del ático, confiada en que el ritual que hizo para maldecir al exnovio de su amiga fue todo un éxito. Al pasar por la puerta de Lincoln escuchó ruido, esa parecía ser Lily junto a… ¿Lynn? ¿Realmente ya había regresado a casa? Pegó el oído contra la puerta y en efecto pudo escuchar a su hermana mayor inmediata decirle con entusiasmo a la niña.

—¿Lo ves? Tu boca decía que no, pero tu rostro me dice que sí lo estás disfrutando. Créeme que la experiencia sería mejor si dejaras a Linc ponerte las manos encima. Te cambiaría totalmente.

¡Qué rayos estaba haciéndole! Tal vez lo hubiera llegado a pensar de Luna, pero nunca de ella… aunque por otro lado con lo masculina que a veces resultaba, no es que debiera de sorprenderle. ¡Pero Lily era su hermana de seis años y eso estaba muy mal!

—¿Qué pasa, hermana?

Luna acababa de salir junto con Luan encontrándose a Lucy espiando tras la puerta de Lincoln.

—Shh —las cayó—. Lynn está… haciéndole algo extraño a Lily ahí dentro.

Las chicas se acercaron y pegaron oído pudiendo escuchar claramente a la pequeña reclamarle a la mayor.

—¡Basta, Lynn! Es… es verdad que no es tan malo como pensaba, pero creo que está mal. Soy muy pequeña para estas cosas y si mamá se entera te va a regañar.

—¿Y crees que te creería? Ya te lo dije. Le diría que fuiste tú quien me buscó para hacerte esto y la de los problemas serías tú. Sería tu palabra contra la mía. De mí nunca sospecharían algo como esto por lo que sería más fácil para ellos creer que fuiste tú buscar de curiosa experimentar los gustos de Luna y Luan. Ahora relájate que ya casi termino y quiero disfrutar cada segundo.

Leni que acababa de salir con Loan entre sus brazos, acababa de escuchar los murmullos de sus hermanitas atraída al ver también a otras de las chicas escuchando.

—¿Qué están haciendo esas dos ahí adentro? ¿Maquillándose?

Las chicas sintieron deseos de palmearse la cara por la boba suposición a la que Leni llegó. Lola y Lana que llevaban unos pequeños huevos entre sus manos, se acercaron al ver la improvisada reunión.

—¿A quiénes están espiando?

—Chicas —las regañó Lori que salió asustada junto con Bobby atraídos por lo mismo que el resto—. Aléjense, esto no es cosa de niñas.

Por el contrario esto las motivó a quedarse ahí, lo mismo Lisa que se dirigía al ático para buscar uno de sus viejos libros de texto para ayudarle a su amiga con su tarea. Normalmente los intereses conjuntos de sus unidades fraternales les serían indiferentes, pero por un lado debía de tratarse de algo relacionado con su querido hermano Lincoln, dado que estaban recargadas contra su puerta; en segundo, pudo escuchar claramente a Lily decir:

—¿Por qué conmigo? Si te gustan estas cosas, ¿por qué no se las haces a Luna y Luan! ¡A ambas les interesa lo mismo que a ti!

—Ellas ya son muy viejas como para querer hacerles esto, además tú eres más pequeña y tu piel es más suavecita e irresistible, hermanita. Justo como me encanta. Ya estate tranquila y trata de disfrutarlo como yo suelo hacerlo cuando Linc me hace lo mismo.

—¡Por Einstein! ¿Es acaso lo que creo?

Saltó Lisa del otro lado de la puerta sonrojada e indignada.

—¡Cállate, Lisa! —Le ordenó Lola impresionada por lo que seguía escuchando.

—¿Es que se volvieron locas todas ustedes? ¡Nadie va a derribar esa puerta para detener los avances de esa primate en celo con nuestra infante unidad fraternal!

Como si cayesen en la cuenta de la barbaridad que estaban permitiendo con sólo haberse detenido a escuchar, se apartaron y con todas sus fuerzas llenas de rabia, Lori y Luna consiguieron a fuerza de una patada cada una tirar la puerta de Lincoln abajo impresionándolas a todas al igual que a Bobby.

—¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de nuestra hermanita en este momento Lynn Marie Loud Junior! —Le exigió Lori.

Sorprendida, Lynn se congeló con el pompón de polvos en una mano y la caja de maquillaje a un lado asustada por ver a sus hermanas aparecerse así de pronto. Lily también se asustó. La niña se veía muy extraña con el labial, la sombra, las pestañas risadas y el colorete sobre su cara.

—¡Están locas! —les reclamó Lynn—. ¿Por qué derribaron la puerta de Lincoln? ¡Se pondrá como loco cuando regrese y la encuentre así!

Incluso los padres subieron al escuchar el escándalo de sus hijas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? —preguntó el señor Loud.

Antes que le contestaran, Rita pegó un grito al ver a la más pequeña de sus hijas con el exceso de maquillaje sobre su carita.

—¡Quién le hizo esto a Lily! ¡Ella es una niña muy pequeña por lo que no debería de estar usando maquillaje!

Lily se volvió hacia Lynn.

—Te lo dije.

Lynn tragó saliva e intentó defenderse al instante.

—¡No es lo que parece! Fue Lily quien me pidió que la maquillara. Yo no quería hacerlo, a mí ni me gustan esas cosas y… —miró a sus desconcertadas hermanas viéndola con una mirada que ella interpretó la acusaban en silencio, por lo que terminó por rendirse—. ¡Bueno, está bien, lo confieso! Fui yo la que quiso maquillarla. Leni siempre es la que nos enseñaba a maquillarnos y quería para variar ser la primera vez de Lily recibiendo maquillaje.

Lori estaba perturbada, algo no cuadraba, más allá que minutos atrás estaba segura que Lynn abusaba de Lily de una manera muy diferente.

—Lynn, ¿maquillaje? ¿Tú?

—No tienes que fingir, Lori —suspiró Lynn—. Lily ya me dijo que ustedes le dijeron que sabían mi secreto.

—¿Cuándo hicimos eso? —preguntó Lola sin comprender.

—Supongo que a lo largo del día. Eso fue lo que me dijo, que ustedes sabían ya lo que Lincoln y yo solemos hacer juntos a escondidas de las demás por lo raro que sería si lo descubrían.

Hasta Leni con todo y que había acertado en su suposición hace un instante pareció sorprendida. Todas lo estaban.

—¿Te maquillas con Lincoln cuando te quedas con él a solas?

Lynn asintió avergonzada.

—Bueno, ya saben… me maquilla, me maquillo, me hace sentir bonita y sí, pueden decirlo, sé que es raro que alguien como yo haga eso con Lincoln, pero se sorprenderían de la buena mano que tiene para aplicar maquillaje, incluso me ha enseñado algunos trucos muy buenos que a veces yo lo maquillo a él y me ayudan a agarrar práctica, aunque claro solemos lavarnos la cara al terminar para que no nos descubran.

Luna repitió incrédula.

—Maquillaje… los dos… juntos.

—Pues sí, ya sé que suena ilógico o difícil de creer, ¿pues qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo?

Todas pensaron en la misma idea, una mucho más inverosímil que no habían tenido problemas en creer por grotesco y turbio que fuese.

Luan se rascó la cabeza riendo más por los nervios que por encontrar gracioso el asunto.

—No entiendo. Si tanto te gustaban en secreto estas cosas, ¿por qué con Lincoln? ¿No hubiera sido mejor pedirle a alguna de nosotras que te ayudáramos con esto?

—No quería que hicieran un escándalo si se enteraran y sé que lo hubieran hecho, no me lo nieguen. Todavía recuerdo cuando Lucy era una niña y quiso salir con el hermano de uno de los amigos de Lincoln —tenían que concederle la razón, de no ser por la consternación e impacto del momento, hubieran hecho un escándalo semejante por la emoción de ver por fin a Lynn interesada en cosas femeninas justo ahora—. Además la piel de Lily es muy suavecita y hacerle las aplicaciones a ella resultaba más fácil y cómodo, incluso estoy segura que de verdad le gusta, ¿no es cierto, Lily?

La niña se sonrojó.

—Bueno… sé que es cosa de grandes lo del maquillaje, pero me gusta cómo me veo.

—¡Aguarda un momento! —la detuvo Lisa—. ¿Estás diciendo unidad fraternal mayor, que las actividades secretas que por años has solido hacer con tu propio hermano creyendo que nadie más está al tanto es… la aplicación de maquillaje?

—Pues sí. ¿Por qué otra cosa desperdiciaría tanto de mi valioso tiempo con el nerd si no fuera por algo así? ¿Qué es lo que pensaban que hacíamos?

Lori fue la primera en llevarse las manos a la cara roja como un tomate. Bobby la miró reprendiéndola con la mirada.

—Literalmente no puedo creer esto de ti o de Lincoln.

"Pero no tenías problemas en pensar algo más repugnante, ¿verdad?" Pensó Bobby molesto en recriminarle. Imaginaba que tal vez debería a partir de ahora dejar de ser tan duro con su cuñado.

Lynn gruñó molesta con ella al recordar algo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Tal vez de mí no lo creerías, ¿pero de Lincoln? Si tú siempre te aprovechabas de él a veces para que te ayudara a arreglarte el maquillaje. La principal culpable de esto si lo piensas bien fuiste tú por enseñarle a Lincoln eso también.

Algo remordió la consciencia de Lori ante esas palabras. La culpa no fue de Lynn por haber empezado, sino de ella por haber malinterpretado las cosas y haber orillado a su hermano aquella vez a cometer un… pecado, pensando erróneamente que él ya lo había cometido primero con la deportista.

—La que empezó todo fui yo y no tú —susurró para sí misma de manera que sólo Bobby fue capaz de escucharla al principio—. Literalmente yo siempre fui la degenerada.

—¿Y tú de qué hablas tú? —Le preguntó Lana al escuchar eso último.

—¡De nada!

Su esposo gruñó molesto todavía lamentando ahora a ver sido tan rudo con el chico hace tiempo… pero no mucho. Loan se aferraba a los brazos de su tía Leni asustada por el comportamiento de todos. De pronto Luan se soltó a reír.

—Vaya que esta revelación nos afectó casi en "más de un sentido". ¿Entienden?

Todos bufaron. Lynn miró los huevos que Lana llevaba junto con Lola.

—¿Esos huevos de ganso son los que le robaste al amigo de Lincoln, Lana?

Todos los demás la miraron acusándola. La niña rubia de once años al instante saltó.

—¿Quieres que te diga por qué lo hice?

—Por lo que le entendí a Lily ahora que me dio más detalles, Liam despachó a su ganso en el cobertizo delante de ti, imagino. Aunque ese sádico degenerado debió de saber que eso podría afectarte.

Lisa suspiró.

—Parece que este es uno de los extraños casos que incluso yo me hago hipótesis erradas.

—Por cierto, Lisa —Lynn la miró con rabia—. Lily me habló de algo muy extraño que le hiciste a Lincoln con la boca cuando él estaba dormido. ¿Puedes hablarnos de eso?

—¿La recolección de materia muerta bajo las uñas de sus pies? —parecía disgustada que se enteraran todos—. Le pedí la muestra por las buenas, pero él no paraba de decir que era raro, además que lo sedé para que no se diese cuenta y si no usé unas pinzas fue porque todas las tenía contaminadas con otros compuestos muy corrosivos, por lo que esperando que mi saliva no afectara mucho las muestras al no poder usar mis manos y mi instrumental, con mucha fuerza succionaba los dedos para…

—¡Pero qué asco! —gruñó Lola y muchas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, incluso su gemela.

—Es verdad. ¡Ni yo haría algo así!

Lynn sacó una caja de toallitas húmedas para quitarle el maquillaje a Lily y así calmar a su madre, misma a la que Lynn le sorprendía siguiera ayudándole a su jefe a travestirse, ¿es que su padre quería la falda porque su madre finalmente se dio cuenta que podía entretenerse del mismo modo con él?

—Bueno… —Luan se sintió incómoda—. Es bueno verte de regreso, Lynn.

El padre de familia suspiró.

—Démosle a su hermana un poco de espacio —se vuelve hacia ella—. Junior, sólo termina de quitarle esa cosa de la cara a Lily y no vuelvas a maquillarla, de verdad es muy joven todavía para esas cosas.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. Una vez descubrí a Lily espiando a Luan cuando se ponía su maquillaje de payasa y a Luna cuando se arreglaba para ir a un concierto, que también estoy satisfaciendo la curiosidad que ambas le provocaron con sus cosas.

Lily tuvo que concederle eso también a su hermana.

—Pues la próxima vez que quieras maquillar a alguien, maquíllales a ellas.

—Ellas ya no son unas niñas y su cutis es muy áspero.

Las dos artistas gruñeron ante el comentario, pero Rita se mostró firme.

—Pues a mí no me gusta que uses a Lily para esto. Termina de limpiarle la cara a tu hermana ahora.

Lynn suspiró. Todos comenzaron a irse para retomar sus actividades con mucho en qué pensar, entre otras cosas, que le debían una silenciosa disculpa a su hermano al igual que a Lynn por algo que sentían nunca se atreverían a decirles pensaron acerca de ambos.

—Que aguafiestas. Creí que perderían la cabeza por verme a mí hacer algo así en lugar de por ti, Lily —antes que Lucy se marchara, Lynn la interceptó—. ¡Un momento duquesa de la oscuridad! ¡Detente ahí!

La adolescente gótica se dio la vuelta nerviosa para encararla.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, hermana?

—¿Es verdad que estuviste enseñándole a Lily cómo te diviertes tú sola a escondidas?

Ella enrojeció. ¿Por qué Lily se inventó algo así de ella cuando le abrió la parte más turbia de su corazón?

—¿De qué calumnias me estás hablando?

—De tus caballos multicolores, obviamente. No quiero que le pegues tus obsesiones a Lily, por favor.

—*Suspiro* —solo se trataba de eso—. Muy tarde, lo hecho, hecho está.

Lynn negó con un gesto. Leni se había quedado un momento más esperando a que todos se fueran para retirarse con Loan entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla. Miró con atención el objeto de donde Lynn sacó las toallitas y ahora lo guardaba todo.

—¡Cielos! Ese cajón de maquillaje es más grande y elegante que el mío o el que Lori tenía. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Lo compré a escondidas en el centro comercial, creí que entre más contenido tuviera sería mejor. Hasta Lincoln cree que exageré por escoger uno de este tamaño.

—Bueno, iré a acostar a Loan. A ella no pareció gustarle el bebé que le compré a Lola en la juguetería.

La deportista suspiró al comprender a lo que se refería, pues el cumpleaños de las gemelas estaba cerca y para Leni ambas eran todavía unas niñas pequeñas. Por un momento había temido que su hermana estuviese embarazada de Lincoln como Lori lo estuvo. A regañadientes terminó de quitarle el maquillaje a su hermanita.

—Siempre me critican que no hago nada femenino y el día que lo hago me critican. Ni quién los entienda.

Lily se sintió apenada con ella.

—Bueno… tenías razón. La verdad es que si me gustó usar maquillaje.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Pero si tanto te gusta, por qué no lo usas más seguido.

—El que me guste usarlo y que me vean usarlo son dos cosas muy distintas. Al único que permito que me vea con cosas de niña es a Linc.

Tras terminar, Lily dio un gran suspiro pensando en el porqué de esto. Hasta donde sabía a su corta edad, cuando no es por vanidad ante las demás, llamar la atención, o sentirse bien consigo mismas ante todo mundo, las chicas por lo general buscan verse lindas para el chico que les gusta.

—Bueno, gracias por todo Lynn. Me divertí mucho, espero que puedas seguir enseñándome de maquillaje cuando sea más grande.

—Por supuesto, pero entonces me esperarás a que yo lo haga y no te atrevas a pedirle consejos antes a Lola o a Leni.

—Tal vez se los pida a Lincoln si es tan bueno.

La castaña sonrió. Observó a su hermana retirarse y Lynn cansada sobrepuso la puerta en su lugar para mantener cerrada la habitación, entonces se recostó en la cama de Lincoln una vez que se quedó sola. Le gustaba ese lugar, olía a su hermano y ese era un aroma que la hacía sentir muy bien.

—Cielos —pensaba en voz alta un tanto incómoda—. Nunca pensé que Lily sabría acerca de lo de Lincoln y yo con el maquillaje, o que todas ya sospechaban de eso.

Un tanto avergonzada, suspiró y se hizo un ovillo con las cobijas de su hermano sin importarle el desarreglarle la cama.

—Bueno. No es tan grave. Grave hubiera sido que descubrieran que somos amantes.

También se felicitó a sí misma por su ingenio ante la absurda excusa que le inventó a Lily acerca del por qué su hermano tenía en su habitación ropa interior suya o de Lori. Lincoln le debía una por haberlo cubierto en esa parte y se lo cobraría esa noche placentera y duramente haciendo valer su visita, pero antes tendría que pedirle a Lana que arreglara esa puerta.

Pensaba con ironía que se interesó en el maquillaje sólo porque Lincoln insistió en enseñarle como un plan de contingencia para que no llegaran a descubrirlos y desviar la atención ante cualquier otra sospecha. No entendía todavía cómo eso hubiese funcionado.

* * *

.

.

.

Con una semana de retraso, finalmente les traigo a ustedes el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que en parte también es un homenaje al compilatorio de **Mario Uzumaki** **_Malpensadas_**. Hablando de historias de malentendidos a puerta cerrada, les recomiendo un shot llamado **_¡¿Qué Significa Esto?_ **de** Luis Carlos **aquí en la plataforma. Chequen sus historias, tiene buen material e incluso su propio multiverso slice of life para quienes gusten como yo del _Ronniecoln_. Saben, tenía contemplado para el día primero un shot especial relacionado con… ya saben, por fuerza con otros de mis fics, no les diré cual, pero al final no pude concluirlo. Aún me pienso si sacarlo de todas maneras, aunque tardaría un poco más. No es intrascendental para mi multiverso, apenas y una curiosidad que se me ocurrió. Ya me pensaré si darle su espacio. ¿Qué opinan?

Recuerden que desde ya pueden votar por cuál fic quieren que empiece el mes de mayo, por lo pronto a partir de la siguiente semana les recuerdo que la continuación de esta historia: **_Tres días de caos_**, a demanda popular se vuelve quincenal, espero les agrade lo que tengo preparado. Por lo pronto esta historia dirá adiós dentro de quince días más.

Un saludo a todo mundo, pero en especial a:

**Hisworld39** gracias. Ciertamente las acciones de Lily han repercutido mucho a la familia sin que se entere, además de los descubrimientos a medias que va haciendo. Vaya que causó polémica el asunto con Ronnie Anne, je. Me alegra que pese a todo te esté agradando la historia. Saludos.

**Andres888** gracias. Sobre el motivo por el que Lincoln se volvió tan popular en su propio hogar, pues la explicación/excusa la dejaré en el fic **_Todo quedó en familia_** poco a poco. En la historia las gemelas tienen casi doce años y sí, eso no justifica el comportamiento de Clyde ya de dieciséis años, que nos salió cochinote. Lo que me sorprende conforme leo más fics, es que ya varios autores manejaron el concepto de un Clyde puberto y medio pervertido. Interesante idea en que nos dejaron al pobre, ¡Juax! Saludos.

**Sam the Stormbringer** gracias. Que risa me provocaste con tu opinión acerca del buen Bobby, que ya en otra historia en efecto podremos apreciar mejor sus momentos en relación con el hermano varón que nunca tuvo (por lo que tendría que estar agradecido), como buen latino no podía privarlo de exaltar la riqueza de nuestro lenguaje antes tensas situaciones. Sobre Clyde fue divertido escribirlo con semejante mentalidad cuestionable (básicamente como muchos autores promedio lo hacen). Un día tendré que hacerle un repaso a otra de tus grandes obras **_La novena hora_** como lo hice con **_Deportación_**. Aunque no me gusta hablar mucho de política te confesaré que al menos y sólo durante las últimas elecciones estaba a favor del doppelganger envejecido de Lincoln, pero por la forma en que ha llevado su gobierno y ya no digamos su actuar inicial ante la pandemia… ay Dios. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Creo que no te esperabas que las cosas mejoraran aunque fuese un poco en este capítulo, ya veremos cómo nos va en el último. No hay que descartar nada aún. Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. No es mala idea el que Lily vaya resguardándose en un lugar seguro… y Lincoln con ella. Bueno, que al menos Lynn parece haber conseguido suavizar un poco las cosas, ya veremos si la pequeña consigue salirse con la suya. Clyde se la puso tan fácil a la pequeña ciertamente, que fue el peso de su consciencia. Saludos.

**Optimus1986** gracias. Veamos si Lily consigue redimirse. Descuida, comprendo y respeto el que le gente escoja libremente qué historias leer y cuáles no, igual agradezco que disfrutes de esta. Saludos.

**Sergex** gracias. No pasa nada, deberías de ver la lista de fics que tengo pendientes por leer (incluso todavía tengo traducciones tuyas en la misma lista. ¡Ay!). Ya me dirás qué tal te pareció el modo en que Lynn llevó el asunto. Saludos.

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield** gracias. Sí que la pubertad fastidió bastante a Clyde y estoy seguro que Lynn en efecto espera pasar tiempo de calidad con Lincoln en particular, si es que la situación en la casa se lo permite. No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, tanto de la clasificación "T" como que ahora que lo señalas, incluso buena parte de mis historias tienen la "T" al principio del título. Bueno, que lo dejo en esa clasificación pues tampoco llego a ser tan explícito como en las historias que sí tiene la "M", je. Saludos.

**Grey** gracias. En efecto Bobby aquí no está tan dormido como en la serie, sólo prefiere evadir la verdad para poder sobrellevar su vida familiar en paz, es su sacrificio por así decirlo. Lo de Clyde es preocupante, pero nada en comparación como mencionas al conjunto de lo que hay en la casa Loud. Ya veremos cuál fue el resultado del enfrentamiento entre ambos amigos empezando el próximo y último capítulo. Gracias.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. Lincoln no se ha puesto la ropa de las chicas como propia, eso es sólo lo que Lily supuso en su inocencia (ya parcial y deteriorada), idea que Lynn reforzó para encubrirlo, en realidad el chico ha hecho con ella algo mucho más cuestionable (guiño, guiño). Sin duda fue un golpe que a Clyde no le sentó bien de enterarse de aquello en relación a su mejor amigo y su amada Lori. Ya descubriremos muy pronto quién ganó la pelea que el chico va a buscarle a Lincoln. ¿Un premio? Bueno, que ya tengo la encuesta para el día 1 de mayo, tu premio será escoger cuál fic actualizaré el día 15 de Mayo, escoge bien sabiamente que te daré el crédito a la elección del mismo. Saludos.

**Maestro Jedi **gracias. Vaya, parece que aunque por un lado impresionó a muchos la actitud de Clyde, a la vez como que no les extrañó la misma, je. Aun me pienso si a futuro retomar el concepto para aplicárselo a otros personajes, quizá no con Lily necesariamente o siendo parte de este universo. Ya me lo pensaré. Nos leemos, colega. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. De nuevo, nadie llega tarde, leen y comentan cuando desean hacerlo con su libertad de elección y disponibilidad, je. En efecto el enfrentamiento como tal entre Lincoln y Clyde lo reservaré para otra historia, aunque daré el spoiler de lo que ocurrió en el mismo muy pronto por aquí. Fue divertido escribir a Bobby conteniéndose, aunque por mucho que lo intentara, incluso para él resultó imposible irse un poco de lengua para aplacar su frustración, aunque luego quisiera componer su error. Saludos.

**TheRealSpaceMan** gracias. Fuera de aquellas situaciones, Clyde sí que tendrá que pensar muchas cosas más allá del conflicto con su amigo, pero sí relacionado a la familia del mismo debido a todos los malentendidos con los que se marchó en mente. Es interesante cómo lo expusiste, el personaje más odiado del fandom (siendo esto irónico porque técnicamente ya es más protagonista él que el mismo Lincoln) a Bobby es a quien más detesta siendo que para muchos despierta simpatía (a pesar que lo hago sufrir un poco, Bobby me agrada bastante también). Sí que dejé aun peor parado al chico con lo que Lily le sacó, tal vez tenga su momento cuando vaya a arreglar las cosas con Lincoln como los machos, ya veremos cómo es que llega Lincoln a su hogar tras eso.

»De lo otro, sí, puedo comprenderlo, por mi ciudad aunque todavía hay mucha gente que se lo está tomando con demasiada calma (muy a mi pesar y de quienes se lo están tomando en serio), en los hospitales vaya que todo mundo sea quien sea se acuerda que estamos en medio de una pandemia y la atención va lenta por toda la gente que acude. Igualmente espero que te encuentres mejor y lo mismo para todos quienes ahorita no estén pasando por buen momento. Que te mejores, amigo. Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Puedes apostar que Bobby tuvo una buena discusión con su esposa por boquifloja, que si no la vena le hubiese terminado por estallar al pobre. Vaya, que nadie le tiene fe a Clyde de salir bien parado de su pelea con Lincoln, capaz y viene dándonos una sorpresa y sea Lincoln el que regrese adolorido. Ya me contarás qué te pareció el resultado con Lynn, de quien me divertí bastante escribiendo tratando de darle unos giros distintos (y quizás algunos obvios) a lo que ella ocultaba. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Sí que lo está, lo bueno al menos es que Lynn como buena hermana y únicamente eso le amenizó un poco el ambiente, je. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Parece que a más de uno le revolví el estómago con la descripción de los gustos particulares que el doctor Feinstein tiene. En efecto y gracias a "Lincoln trapito" es que la excusa de la ropa no le sonó a nadie tan descabellada. Que risa imaginarme a Lyra diciendo eso de su padre de enterarse de aquella situación. Creo que en un fic leí una vez de un chico declarándosele a Lemy por haberlo confundido con una chica. La vida a futuro de Lily no es tan glamurosa, ya que tras tener relativamente poco de empezar su vida adulta (y ya veríamos con qué pie la empezó) apenas comenzaba sus pinos, aunque me la imagino con más madera de detective o abogada por la manera en que ahonda por la verdad, aunque no descarto la fotografía tampoco (algo relacionado también con lo anterior ahora que lo pienso mejor). Sobre bobby, creo que estaba a poco de mandar a Lily por ahí precisamente de no ser por la paciencia que el chico demuestra (aunque por lo que he visto últimamente en "The Casagrandes", quizá le di más méritos en esto de los que imaginaba tenía), es interesante la teoría del por qué se ejercitaría tanto posteriormente.

»Por supuesto que a futuro todas las chicas probarían la banana de Lincoln, pues como buen hermano a todas les prepararía en su momento su postre, no hay que malpensar, ¡Juax! Sobre Loan ya iré respondiendo en **_Todo quedó en familia _**cuándo es que supo la verdad acerca de su parentesco con su "tío Lincoln", lo mismo para quienes vayan apareciendo. Me alegra saber que has disfrutado de la historia, colega. Ya me pondré al corriente con las tuyas.

**Cefiro** gracias. Lisa es algo interesada como hemos visto y Dexter tiene un impresionante laboratorio… ok, no. Lisa es algo precoz y se interesa un poco ya por los niños, aunque no entiendo la relación que tiene la mugre de Lincoln en las uñas de sus pies con Lulú (eso vendría mucho después, ñaca, ñaca XD). Es lo divertido de la técnica, que afecte al más susceptible por la culpa, lo cual en esta casa eso se hace fácil siendo que todos tienen sus secretos, que por eso hasta Lily a momentos resulta afectada. Lo de Ronnie Anne es una buena idea. No tengo problema en que alguien más tome el concepto de ponerla como otra Loud ilegítima en sus historias. Saludos.

Sin más que decir que como ya lo mencioné, espero de corazón todos se encuentren bien en sus respectivos hogares, así como también sus seres queridos. Veremos que cuando menos lo esperemos esto terminará, al menos es lo que quiero creer. Un saludo, les deseo mucha salud y paciencia a todos ante esta situación, colegas. Saludos.


	14. Lincoln llega a casa

Primero que nada, lamento haber retrasado una semana esta actualización, pero todo fue a raíz de unos problemillas que tuve, surgidos como a muchos tras una muy pesada semana laboral que concluyó con el cierre temporal de mi trabajo, por lo que si bien las actualizaciones seguirán siendo semanales, al menos podré escribir con anticipación del resto de mis historias para no quedarles mal y traerles algo cada semana.

Y bien, aquí estamos, en la conclusión no de toooda la saga, pero si al menos de este episodio que cuando lo comencé pensé que sería algo sencillo, una historia corta y derivada a raíz de **_Tres días de Caos_** y que terminó escalando a presentar ciertos detalles de la misma junto con la más reciente de **_Todo quedó en familia_**.

Quedo agradecido con todos los lectores, ya sea usuarios o no usuarios de esta plataforma que le dieron una oportunidad al proyecto y con quienes conseguí mi objetivo principal que no fue otro sino hacerles reír, quizás desesperarlos un poco por Lily, pero al final tratar de hacerles pasar un buen rato con las peripecias de la más joven de los Loud en una historia, en la que extrañamente el eterno protagonista que casi siempre es Lincoln permaneció ausente… hasta ahora. Gracias por disfrutar de la historia tanto como yo lo hice leyendo sus comentarios que siempre son muy bien recibidos.

Por favor cuídense mucho y no dejen de seguir los procedimientos para resguardar su salud ante este mal que persiste día con día. Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien, así como su familia y seres queridos.

Un saludo en especial a:

**Sergex** gracias. A mí también me agradan esos escasos momentos donde Lynn se permite ser un poco femenina. Saludos.

**Andres888** gracias. Lo puedo entender, es lo que ocurre cuando a uno le da por escribir una precuela, je. No me atreví a menospreciar a Lynn, al menos no de forma intencional. Ya tenía previsto que parte de la sorpresa con ella fuera el no caer con Lily al igual que Leni. Espero te agrade este final. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Que divertida me pareció la escena que describiste, ciertamente Lynn no esperaba eso, pero de haber sucedido así, hubiese quedado más que encantada. Todo es parte de su "encantadora" personalidad. Será interesante ver de qué tratará el shot que te inspiró. Lily tiene muchas virtudes que sin duda le ayudarán en lo laboral a futuro, al menos lejos del ámbito maternal. Incluso desde antes de **_Los_****_Casagrande_** siempre he notado a Bobby como alguien muy tranquilo y relajado salvo unas pocas excepciones, aunque no niego que hay cierto episodio del show que me hizo imaginármelo con el carácter pesado (Flee Market). ¿Algún día el resto de ambas familias sabrán sobre el _affair_ entre Lynn y María? Ni yo lo sé, colega. Saludos.

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield** gracias. Fueron divertidas las impresiones que se llevaron todos esos personajes. ¿El porqué del odio a Clyde? En lo personal me parece algo pesado, pero hasta ahí. En algunos foros he leído que básicamente es por algo semejante al ser tan mimado en el sentido de la sobreprotección que recibe rayando en lo absurdo, además de por ello mostrarse tan delicado para hacer muchas cosas en ocasiones ordinarias, ahora sumarle también que últimamente de los pocos capítulos en los que Lincoln vuelve a ser protagonista de la serie en la última temporada, casi siempre sale con él buscando destacar más, entre otros aspectos. En lo personal lo veo como un personaje de apoyo genérico como Milhouse, siendo la diferencia que encuentro más interesante a Milhouse. ¡Juax! Saludos.

**Sonikdc** gracias. Descuida por los comentarios, igual agradezco mucho tu lectura. Me alegra leerte por aquí de vuelta. Cierto, el buen Lincoln continuó haciéndole fama a lo suyo como "Hombre del plan", ya veremos qué tanto le funcionará eso. Saludos.

**Neozura** gracias. Cierto, que Lynn salió casi ilesa por ahora, ya veremos cómo le fue a Lincoln con su amigo. Espero te agrade la conclusión. Saludos.

**Grey **gracias. Interesantes las teorías que tienes con respecto a lo que está por suceder. Tal vez te lleves una interesante impresión ante tus predicciones. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Es verdad, que los fics ayudan mucho a pasar el rato durante la cuarentena. Espero mis contribuciones ayuden con ello como las suyas lo hacen conmigo. Lynn fue dura, ahora veamos qué tal le va a Lincoln. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. El one-shot era algo que planeaba sacar para el primero de abril, pero por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo, aunque dado que escribí más de la mitad del mismo (es algo largo) no descarto terminarlo y presentarlo en algún momento a futuro. Cierto, que Lynn es la número uno (bueno, aunque para mí Luan va delante de ella, je). Fue divertido revertirle a toda la familia la idea que tenían de ella y su hermano. Tal vez en otra historia a ella y a Lincoln les toque un final feliz. Saludos.

**Sam the Stormbringer** gracias. Volví a retomar (reiniciar mejor dicho) la lectura de esa extraordinaria historia que es **_Princesa caída_**, bastante buena y recomendable para quienes gusten del drama, aunque sus momentos de comedia son buenos también. Es interesante la Lily que manejas, así como su interés romántico (¡qué malos gustos tiene la huerca! XD). Lo que Lisa y Lincoln hicieron a futuro entonces lo dejo a la imaginación, pero es una interesante idea que Lisa tenga en efecto dicho fetiche (que sigue siendo mejor que la teórica coprofilia que muchos piensan podrían tener por evidentes razones). Lynn sigue siendo una chica y un poco mayor, sus momentos de femineidad podría tener sin desentonar; de nuevo, que sigue siendo mejor a que fuese lo que la familia pensó que le hacía a la peque. Espero que te encuentres bien y que todos lo estemos a futuro. Toma toda la tinta verde que te haga falta, colega. Saludos.

**FanGirl** gracias. Bueno, no es algo de lo que Lincoln de niño se esforzara en ocultar, je. Saludos.

**Luz sin vida** gracias. La interacción de Lily con Bobby fue divertida de escribir con todos y esos malentendidos del lenguaje. Clyde sí que es un caso, pero créeme que no tenía nada que ver con sus fetiches el que se quisiera nalguear a Lily, algo que falta le hace a la escuincla si lo pensamos bien. También fue divertido el que Clyde le contestara el chiste a Luan tras enterarse del que ella hizo, je; que revuelo de chistes se armó en Wttpd a raíz del "blanquita". Ya estamos por enterarnos cómo le fue después a Lincoln con su amigo. Gracias por comprender la actitud engreída de Lynn, sin duda es lo suyo y lo que la hace destacar tan a mal como a bien. Me encantó escribir ese momento con toda la familia tras la puerta escuchando, pero más el que les gustara a ustedes el cómo quedó.

»Sí que capté lo de que soy el "maestro" del engaño, aunque más bien, fui, ¡juax! En serio, quizá soy el ejemplo del por qué el sistema educativo está como está… es broma, que hice lo mejor que pude cuando me tocó ejercer. Saludos.

**Regamers10** gracias. Cuanta falta de fe he leído hacia el pobre moreno, pero puedo entenderlo. Que con el tiempo Lincoln tuvo que pensar de otras maneras para que sus planes salieran mejor, siendo que en este caso tuvo afortunadamente la cooperación de Lynn quien por supuesto no se dejaría vencer así de fácil. Si de verdad los hice dudar acerca de la relación entre Lincoln y Lynn en el capítulo anterior, entonces las expectativas que tenía por sus reacciones se vieron bastante superadas. Saludos.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. Me agradó conocer la impresión que todos se llevaron ante la reacción de la familia por el asunto de Lynn y el maquillaje. Veamos cuánto dura el teatro que Lincoln montó con Lynn al respecto. Me alegra saber que he podido hacerlos reír con este desbarajuste, espero puedas disfrutar del último capítulo, colega. Saludos.

**Optimus1986** gracias. Descuida, que esta será la última vez que Lily use su truco. Me alegra que a pesar del doble sentido la historia te haya gustado. Saludos.

**TheRealSpaceMan** gracias. Sobre el cómo manejo a Lynn, aprecio mucho tus palabras, sin duda mi ship favorito es el Lynncoln… aunque mi personaje favorita es Luan con todo y que la maltraté, je. No fue mi intención hacer referencia a ese Dan S. con lo de Lisa, pero supongo que le queda el saco. Leni es tan infravalorada por su familia, pero siempre la he visto como la más intuitiva para ciertos aspectos, que por algo tampoco no cayó con Lily como a ella le hubiese gustado. También espero que te encuentres bien, en especial porque tienes que salir aún a trabajar. Cuídate mucho y te agradezco tu lectura. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Por supuesto que Lincoln trae así a Lynn, por algo entre otros motivos ella llegó contenta a su casa, je. Saludos.

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la conclusión de esta pequeña historia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Lincoln llega a casa**

Tocaron a la puerta y Luna fue a abrir. En la entrada se quedó sorprendida por la persona que llegó. Se trataba de un chico de dieciséis años un par de centímetros más alto que ella, con algunas pecas en el rostro y unos incisivos prominentes que sólo se notaban cuando abría la boca para hablar. Tenía una tupida cabellera despeinada blanca que llevaba agarrada con una bandana azul donde tenía grabado el rostro de un búfalo; el accesorio era un intento que el chico usaba desde hace unas semanas para darse un aire rebelde, pero que a Luna le causó gracia, aunque más pudo su emoción de volver a ver a Lincoln que la risa por este detalle.

—¡Me alegra verte de nuevo, hermano!

—¡Luna! Lo mismo digo —ambos se dieron un estrecho abrazo que se hubiese prolongado más, de no ser por el mareo que el chico sintió al oler en su cabello castaño una mezcla de perfume y tabaco—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—Hace unas horas.

Atraída por la conversación, Lori hizo acto de presencia cargando a Loan seguida de Bobby.

—¡Lincoln, estás en casa!

—¡Hola Lori! Me alegra verte de nuevo.

La chica se acercó más y así ambos hermanos pudieron saludarse con un beso en las mejillas. Bobby alzó una ceja por el gesto, a la vez que se forzaba a sí mismo a calmarse y recordar lo que se había prometido momentos atrás. El chico abrió los ojos con ilusión al ver a la bebé de su hermana, tanto que sin pedir permiso la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó feliz de hacerlo.

—¡Hola mi preciosa! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Extrañaste a pa… ¡digo! a tu tío Lincoln?

La bebé contenta comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus bracitos tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su "tío", quien no dejó de hacerle caras graciosas enterneciendo a Luna y a Luan quienes bajaban en ese momento junto con Lucy.

—A ver, Loan, ¿dónde está papi? —le preguntó esperando a que lo señalara— ¿dónde está papi?

—Atrás de ti.

Con todo y la bebé, Lincoln se sobresaltó al notar finalmente a su cuñado presente tras escucharlo.

—Ah… hola Bobby. ¿Cómo has estado?

El carácter usualmente alegre y positivo del latino parecía haberse enfriado como su expresión al encontrarse de nuevo con su cuñado, a quien se le acercó para quitarle de las manos a su hija aparentando amabilidad.

—Bien, gracias.

Lincoln volteó con su atención puesta ahora en las gemelas. Lola ya estaba arreglada y lucía más hermosa que de costumbre. Cada día Lincoln sospechaba que no faltaría mucho antes que los chicos se apelotonaran alrededor de ella. También miró a Lana quien lucía encantadora con esas dos curiosas pequeñas aves echadas en la gorra sobre su cabeza.

—Hola Lola. Hola Lana, ¿esos son patitos? ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

—De la granja Liam. Son gansitos.

—Recuérdame… si Liam mencionó algo de darte mascotas nuevas que por el momento se me escapa.

La pequeña se sonrojó apenada por explicarle lo sucedido. Lola intervino en su defensa.

—Ese estúpido campesino hizo algo horrible delante de Lana. La asustó tanto que ella tomó los huevos y se los llevó para huir de él.

Lincoln sospechó que el robo le traería problemas a su amigo, aunque le inquietó la duda sobre qué pudo haber hecho para asustar a Lana de esa manera, siendo que ella casi nunca tiene miedo de nada.

—Hablaré con Liam, Lana. Está bien, pero de todas formas no creo que puedas conservar a esas aves.

La niña llevó una mano a su cabeza para tentar a uno de los gansitos un tanto triste. Por la manera en que buscaron el contacto con ella, ya se habían encariñado mucho con la niña. Lincoln se frotó los nudillos contra su pantalón. Luan notó que los tenía irritados.

—Lincoln, ¿qué es lo que te ocurrió en la mano?

—Ah… —el chico se puso nervioso—. Me lastimé con… un juego de árcade. Perdí una partida importante, me frustré y golpeé con mucha fuerza la máquina.

Preocupada, Leni al instante lo tomó por la muñeca para ver ella misma las marcas rojizas.

—¡Dios mío, Linki! No debiste de hacer eso. Se ve que te lastimaste mucho.

El chico se sonrojó y a diferencia de con las otras chicas, parecía tener problemas con ver a Leni a la cara. Sonriéndole como tonto trató de desentenderse.

—No… no fue nada, Leni. No duele tanto como se imaginan.

Luan miró las marcas de los nudillos y lanzó un chiflido de asombro.

—Espero no te hayan cobrado la reparación, pues para que tengas así la mano me imagino que la destrozaste con un_ fatality_. ¿Entienden?

Mientras todos se limitaron a rodar los ojos y gemir con hastío, el rostro del chico reflejó culpa y no dijo nada. Leni comenzó a sobarle tiernamente las marcas.

—Deja curar tu herida.

La rubia le dio un beso a su mano, lo que enrojeció mucho más a Lincoln. Estaba por decirle algo, cuando la bebé hizo ademanes como si deseara que la acercaran a su tío. Al hacerlo, la pequeña repitió el gesto de su tía dándole un besito en los nudillos, lo que arrancó un suspiro de ternura en todos los presentes, muy a su pesar, Bobby también lo soltó.

El señor Loud junto con Rita aparecieron. Tan pronto vieron a Lincoln, el señor Loud asintió.

—Perfecto. Qué bueno hijo que ya estás aquí de regreso, te estabas tardando. Tu madre y yo vamos a servir la comida, así que todo mundo vaya a ocupar su lugar a la mesa.

Los presentes exclamaron una ovación de agrado. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y de verdad tenían hambre.

—¿Dónde está Clyde?

Ante la pregunta de su padre, Lincoln frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza lastimándose un poco la mano de nuevo. El señor Loud había esperado encontrarlo acompañando a su hijo.

—Clyde tenía cosas que hacer, papá.

—Ya veo. Esperaba que reconsiderara mi invitación a comer. ¿Vas a salir mañana de nuevo con él?

—Yo… creo que va a estar ocupado haciendo… cosas. Le tomará mucho estar con eso, por lo que no creo que lo pueda ver muy seguido en estos días.

La señora Loud notó cierta actitud en su hijo que la pusieron en alerta.

—¿Es que discutieron por algo?

Lincoln miró hacia el comedor. Además de sus padres y él, no parecía haber nadie más cerca. Se acercó a ellos y les explicó en voz baja lo sucedido.

—No sé cómo sucedió, pero Clyde se enteró lo de Lori, Loan y yo. Descuiden —se apresuró a aclararles al ver sus alarmados rostros ante la noticia—. Me prometió no decírselo a nadie, ni a sus padres. Puedo confiar en él a pesar de que le… a pesar de todo, sólo que hasta que las cosas se enfríen entre los dos, vamos a mantener cierta distancia.

Los señores Loud se miraron entre sí. Eran conscientes de la delicada situación en la que su familia se encontraba.

—Está bien, campeón —lo trató de animar su padre—. Esperemos que la impresión se le pase, sabemos que tienes un buen amigo; pero ante cualquier problema, no dudes en consultarnos.

Aunque tanto él como Rita imaginaron que algún problema concerniente a eso sería complicado de resolver. Hasta a ellos mismos les costaba trabajo continuar sus vidas como si nada sabiendo lo ocurrido entre sus propios hijos.

—Deja de preocuparte y mejor ya prepárate para la comida —le sugirió Rita—. Por favor avísales arriba a Lucy, Lisa, Lily y Lynn que bajen al comedor.

—¿Lynn ya llegó?

La manera en que de pronto el chico había olvidado su preocupación por su mejor amigo pareció divertirles a los padres. De no ser por lo que habían descubierto gracias a Lynn sobre la amistad tan fuerte que ambos compartían como para convertirse en compañeros de maquillaje, hubiesen malpensado su entusiasmo a la tonta teoría que siempre habían sospechado y que finalmente fue desmentida por la propia Lynn.

—Sí, llegó hace menos de una hora, creo que está en tu habitación. Ve por tus hermanas, hijo. No tardes mucho en saludar a Lynn.

Tan pronto sus padres fueron a la cocina por lo que faltaba por servir, Lincoln sacó del bolsillo un paquete de mentas para tomar una y subir con entusiasmo a su habitación para darle la bienvenida a su hermana.

Al subir felizmente intentó abrir la puerta de su cuarto, sólo para que ésta estuviese a punto de caer hacia adentro sin nada que la mantuviese unida al marco, de no ser porque a tiempo logró atraparla.

—¡Qué rayos le pasó a mi puerta! —apurado por la misma se dio la vuelta para apoyarla de regreso a su lugar quedando adentro—. ¿Fuiste tú, linda?

—No fui yo —respondió Lily sorprendiéndolo—. Las chicas la tiraron abajo. Hola Linc —Ruborizada lo saludó sentada alegremente en su cama con un cómic entre sus manos—. ¡Ji, ji! ¿De verdad crees que soy linda?

El albino parpadeó perplejo. Por supuesto no podía decirle que la confundió con Lynn.

—Por… por supuesto que sí. Eres una niña linda, Lily. ¿Pero qué haces en mi habitación?

—Vine a leer tus nuevos cómics en cuanto Lynn se fue a su cuarto con Lucy —los nudillos rojizos tomaron su atención—. ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

—Ah… me caí. ¿Por qué las chicas tiraron mi puerta?

—No lo sé. Lynn estaba maquillándome cuando de pronto todas entraron con papá, mamá y Bobby. Pero no nos regañaron, aunque se supone que no debo de usar maquillaje.

A Lincoln le sorprendió la noticia. Ya le había advertido a Lynn que Lily era muy joven para maquillarse, además que no estaba seguro en qué tanto podía confiar en la pequeña para mantener el secreto de ese gusto que Lynn adquirió cuando él diseñó el plan para ocultar su relación con ella de llegar a sospecharse algo en la casa de la misma.

—Creo que tengo que hablar con Lynn sobre eso y… espera, ¿todos la vieron maquillándote?

—Sí, ya saben que a Lynn le gusta el maquillaje. Quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo.

Lincoln pudo entenderlo. Seguro fue un shock muy grande para ellos ver a la marimacha de la familia hacer cosas femeninas. Ahora que eso se vino abajo, tendría que pensar en un segundo plan de contingencia. Le pasó una mano por el cabello a su hermanita.

—Seguro hasta ti te sorprendió saber que a Lynn le gustan esas cosas.

Ella insegura no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Quería mucho a Lincoln, por lo que se estaba debatiendo si intentar por última vez el truco de Darcy en él. Sentía un serio conflicto al respecto que Lincoln interpretó de otro modo.

—Lily, ¿qué te ocurre? Te noto algo… ¿triste?

La niña suspiró. No sería tan severa con Lincoln.

—Lo que ocurre hermanito es que… pues…

—¿Sí?

—Ya lo sé todo.

A Lincoln se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que podrían significar sus palabras como para que la pequeña estuviese en ese estado y ninguna era favorable para él.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lily?

—Pues… a todo.

—¿A todo? ¿Pero todo de qué? ¿De quién?

La niña pensó en lo que había averiguado o creído averiguar de la familia a lo largo del día.

—De todo y de todos. Incluso de ti.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza confuso, pensando que lo mejor sería orientarla.

—Por ejemplo, de… ¿Lisa?

Soltó el nombre al azar.

—Sé que a veces por las noches te hace dormir con sus cosas científicas —Lincoln lo relacionó al instante con un sedante, quizá disuelto en alguna bebida— y cuando estás dormido… te chupa algo para obtener "muestras".

—¿Muestras?

El solo pensar en la mugre bajo las uñas de los pies de su hermano casi le provocaba arcadas,

—Algo muy asqueroso que me da asco de sólo imaginármelo.

Al instante y con el rostro pálido, Lincoln llevó una mano a su entrepierna, pero de inmediato la retiró de ahí dándose cuenta que seguía hablando con Lily y ella lo miraba.

—Ella me… está bien. Creo que, sí... Recuerdo que cuando cumplí trece me pidió una muestra de… "eso" y yo se la negué —comenzó a pensar con miedo al respecto de forma acelerada—. Sí, supongo que esa es la manera en que podía recolectar mi… sin necesidad que estuviera despierto… pero… ¡Santo cielo, Lisa!

Se llevó una mano a la cara confundido en lo que debería de sentir al respecto a lo que le hizo su hermana de nueve años. Ya había notado ciertos detalles de ella con él que pensaba era algo que malinterpretaba, pero esto no parecía dejar lugar a dudas.

—¡Cielos! Y tú te enteraste de eso, pero ¿cómo lo supiste, Lily?

—Por Darcy.

Lincoln no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Realmente Lisa pervirtió a su amiga contándole lo que le había hecho? Eso lo veía como un problema incluso mayor al que había tenido con Clyde en el árcade. Esa niña no mantendría la boca cerrada si así como si nada se lo contó a su hermanita de seis años.

—Cielos, Lily. Debió de ser muy impactante para ti.

—No tanto como cuando me enteré lo que hizo Liam con Lana cuando se la llevó al cobertizo y… —se tapó la boca—. Olvídalo. No me acordaba que Lana no quiere que nadie se entere de eso.

Sólo había una forma en que Lincoln pudo entender a lo que Lily se estaba refiriendo, pero no quería creerlo, no de su amigo al menos. Recordó los gansitos que Lana tenía y lo que le explicó Lola con respecto a que Liam asustó de gravedad a su hermanita, ¿pero cómo? Con un mal presentimiento y sin importarle que Lily estuviese presente, o de seguir con el encargo de sus padres que ya se le había olvidado de hablarle a sus hermanas, Lincoln tomó su celular y marcó de forma inmediata a Liam quien a los pocos segundos contestó.

—_Hola, Lincoln. ¿Qué pasó, amigo?_

—Liam, me enteré que Lana fue contigo a tu granja en la mañana. ¿Por qué fue eso?

_—Yo la invité a que me diera una mano con… cierto asunto. Si la vez asustada, perdón, fue mi culpa. Intenté hacerle algo para lo que creo no estaba todavía preparada. _

Más que molesto, Lincoln se sintió furioso.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpido? ¡Solo tiene once años!

_—Lo sé, pero con lo salvaje que es, creí que le gustaría saber cómo son las cosas de la vida y… no te molestes, amigo. Tarde o temprano sería algo que aprendería y qué mejor con alguien de confianza como yo._

—¿No puedes darte cuenta del lío en el que te metiste y de la gravedad de lo que le hiciste?

_—Me hago una idea del trauma, pero son cosas que con el tiempo supongo que se superan. Mira, sé que hice mal y no quiero meterme en problemas con tus padres por eso, que ya lo hice con los míos cuando tuve que confesarles lo que hice y lo que ocurrió. Bien enojados no dejaron de recordarme que las cosas que son de lo más naturales en una granja, no son iguales para el resto de los pueblerinos. Ellos también esperan que esto no pase a mayores, por eso dile a Lana que conserve los huevos de ganso que tomó si mantiene esto entre nosotros._

—Estás… ¿estás tratando de comprar su silencio con eso?

_—Es una forma de verlo. Yo creí que esas cosas eran iguales en todos lados, a mi mamá le pasó así a los diez con uno de mis tíos, su primo. Ya había intentado hacer lo mismo a los once con Stella, ¿te acuerdas? Nunca se los dije para no asustarlos, pero creía que ella era la indicada y esas cosas; aunque no pude con ella, al poco tiempo lo vine haciendo con una de mis primas._

Lincoln deseaba gritarle que era un degenerado, pero no encontraba la manera en cómo decírselo sin sentirse un hipócrita. Sin embargo Lana era su hermanita y la había visto cabizbaja.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que eras mi amigo. Pero lastimaste a Lana, Liam. Además de no perdonártelo, me duele que seas incapaz de darte cuenta del daño que le provocaste.

_—Sé que lo hice y perdón. Tampoco exageres que no es para tanto. Son cosas que ocurren. De verdad estaba tan acostumbrado a esas cosas que no pensé que a ella le sorprendería tanto así. Pero bueno, la verdad es que también me asusté cuando vi toda la sangre que salió cuando acabé. Espero que Lana se encuentre mejor, sin duda debió de ser toda una experiencia para ella._

Lincoln asqueado de la actitud de su amigo colgó el teléfono. Más tarde buscaría la manera de ir a su granja y romperle la cara a él también.

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea, el padre de Liam en la sala leía su periódico, sin embargo había estado atento a la discusión que su hijo había tenido con uno de sus amigos.

—Hijo, ¿no crees que tu amigo pudo haberte malinterpretado?

Liam no pareció comprenderlo.

—No entiendo cómo, si lo que le dije fue la verdad. Mamá tenía once años cuando mi tío le enseñó cómo se sacrificaba un pavo para Navidad. Ese tipo de cosas ya son normales para nosotros, aunque supongo que debió de ser demasiado impresionante para esa niña verlo, especialmente por todo el desorden que hizo ese ganso al morirse. Pero bueno, ella dijo que quería ser granjera algún día si lo de la mecánica no funcionaba ¿o era veterinaria? Es casi lo mismo. Supongo que hice mal al mostrarle como son ciertas cosas.

El padre asintió.

—Bueno, creo que con esto ya te das una idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado esa novia tuya de niño si hubieras intentado mostrarle lo mismo.

—Stella no era mi novia, sólo era una amiga, pero tienes razón —suspiró resignado a que tendría que darle otra disculpa a Lincoln en cuanto se vieran—. Citadinos.

* * *

Lily miraba a su hermano preocupado tras terminar la llamada con su amigo.

—¿Te enojaste con Liam, Lincoln?

—Algo así.

—Vamos. No es tan malo. No te vayas a pelear como Luan lo hizo con su novio y Maggie.

El chico se sentó e intentando despejar de su mente el terrible altercado, cambió el tema y le preguntó a Lily al respecto.

—¿Por qué Luan se peleó con ellos?

—Parece que Luan prefiere pasar mucho tiempo con Maggie probando sus postres que los de su novio. Pero yo solita supe solucionarlo. Le dije a Luan que entre los tres se probaran sus postres para que no se sintieran mal.

Lincoln abrió los ojos.

—Espera. ¿Le dijiste a Luan que hiciera un trío con su novio y su novia?

La niña se llevó una mano al mentón confundida.

—¿Qué es un trío? ¿Eso que te dije? Eso creo. Luan se puso muy feliz con la idea y creo que ellos también.

El chico trató de quitarse de la cabeza esa funesta imagen mental que tuvo con Benny y Maggie a la vez con su hermana, sintió mayor repulsión cuando de pronto se vio a sí mismo también con ellos, ¿a qué se debió que imaginara eso? Lily interrumpió sus ideas pero no de una buena manera.

—¿Dijiste que Maggie también es la novia de Luan?

El chico se mordió la lengua.

—¡No! Me refería a… olvídalo.

—Descuida. Supongo que son las cosas que hacen las bisexuales.

Lincoln se le figuró que podía sentir cómo su boca tocó el suelo de tanto que la abrió.

—¿De dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

—De Luna.

Eso… resultaba lógico. Por supuesto que ella sería quien le hablaría de algo así.

—¿Y por qué te contaría de eso?

Lily sintió un poco de miedo al recordar que fue por haberla provocado al usar el truco de Darcy. Ahora fue ella la que intentó desviar la conversación.

—No lo sé. Muchas cosas sucedieron mientras tú no estabas y aprendí muchas cosas de todos. Como lo que Lucy guarda en el ático.

—¿Te refieres a sus Ponys?

—Sí. También lo de mamá y el doctor Finnstein.

El chico suspiró. De eso se había enterado hace algún tiempo. Su madre era bastante descuidada al dejar ciertas evidencias con respecto a lo que hacía en su tiempo libre con aquél anciano travesti.

—Supongo que eso para ti debió de ser lo más raro.

—Sí, más que lo que papá hizo con la mamá de Ronnie Anne y Bobby cuando se fue su esposo.

Esto llamó la atención de Lincoln.

—¿Lo que papá hizo con la señora Santiago? ¿A qué te refieres?

Todo lo que sabía al respecto gracias a su amiga, era que mucho antes que ella naciera su padre los había dejado, ni el hecho de enterarse que su exmujer estaba embarazada lo hizo regresar.

—De que papá sin que mamá o nadie se enterara fue a consolar a esa señora varias veces después que la dejaran. No entiendo por qué le da pena que se sepa eso, o por qué a veces no parece gustarle que te juntes con Ronnie Anne y… ¿Linki? ¿Te pasa algo?

El chico totalmente libido se puso de pie sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Si papá fue a… consolar a la señora Santiago cuando su esposo la abandonó y tiempo después nació Ronnie Anne, mi amiga que a veces lo parece poner incómodo y nervioso por nada, más cuando se junta conmigo, eso sólo puede significar algo, Lily.

La niña de pronto lo comprendió. Tenía otra hermana. Ronnie Anne era también una Loud. Era su hermana, la hermana de Lincoln, la hermana de las chicas, no sería hija de su mamá, pero si de su…

—¡Significa que papá realmente aprecia a la gente latina y nos los odia como Ronnie Ane pensaba! —concluyó Lincoln feliz— Pero le da pena admitirlo. Bueno, supongo que con eso finalmente entiendo que no pusiese muchas objeciones en que Bobby y Lori terminaran juntos, aunque sigo sin entender el por qué a veces pareciera que le sigue teniendo manía a Ronnie Anne.

Lily se sintió tentada a explicarle a su hermano su reciente teoría, pero al volver a pensarla creía que en realidad no tenía ningún sentido, por lo que no valía la pena molestarlo contándole la misma.

—Sí, ni yo sé.

Lincoln suspiró. Seguía preocupado por Lana. Hablaría con ella solo para terminar de comprender qué tanto Liam la había dañado. Sin duda tendría que convencerla de que les contara a sus padres lo que ese chico le hizo.

—Vaya que tuviste un día muy ocupado.

—Sí, fue divertido a ratos.

—Bien. Ya más tarde nos pondremos al corriente con todo. Vamos a buscar a Lisa y a las demás para decirles que la comida ya está lista.

Lily sonrió y a causa de la puerta salieron con dificultad hacia la habitación de Lucy, donde la encontraron a ella y a Lynn hablando. Tan pronto vio a su hermano, de un salto la castaña fue a abrazarlo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Te extrañé, Linki!

Lucy la miró asombrada y otro tanto Lily, motivo por el que un poco ruborizada se separó de él y le propinó un par de golpes ligeros en el hombro.

—Dos por no responderme los últimos correos, apestoso.

—También me alegra verte, Lynn —comprendió lo que hizo, pues nunca hubo correos o video llamadas que no le contestara—. Vamos abajo, papá y mamá avisaron que ya está la comida.

Lucy se les adelantó y Lily siguió a Lincoln con Lynn quienes comenzaron a susurrarse algunas cosas en complicidad. Se detuvieron entonces frente a la puerta de Lisa y Lily para tocarla.

—Lisa —le avisó Lynn—, deja lo que estás haciendo y baja a comer.

La pequeña genio salió en compañía de su amiga. Tan pronto Lincoln vio a su hermana, desvió la mirada. Además de con Lana, tendría que tener una charla de lo más incómoda también con esa pequeña genio tan precoz.

—Ah… papá y mamá nos hablaron para comer, Lisa —miró a la amiga de su hermana y le sonrió—. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer tú también, Darcy?

La niña se sonrojó y con una gran sonrisa asintió.

—¡Sí! Sólo voy a avisarle a mis papás.

—El teléfono está en la sala.

Lisa regresó a su habitación tras avisarles que sólo terminaría por guardar algunas cosas, mientras que Lincoln y Lynn se adelantaron y detrás de ellos siguiéndoles, Darcy conversó con Lily.

—¿Ya intentaste hacer lo que te dije?

—Sí. Funcionó. Tengo suficiente dinero como para comprarme los dos juegos e incluso una nueva consola.

Darcy estaba asombrada.

—¿Cómo es que juntaste tanto?

Lily sonrió.

—En una familia tan grande como la mía, resulta que todos tienen sus secretos sin excepción.

A Darcy le sorprendió mucho aquello.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ya estaban sentándose a la mesa, la mayoría ya se encontraban ahí, sólo faltaban las gemelas. Lily no pensaba delatar los secretos más importantes con Darcy ni con nadie, pero no vio nada de malo contarle quizá el más inocente de todos aprovechando que las gemelas continuaban arriba lavándose las manos para ir a sentarse.

—Bueno, me enteré del bebé de Leni gracias a Lincoln.

Los presentes enmudecieron de pronto, con excepción de Leni que molesta porque estuviese hablando del juguete que Lincoln le consiguió de obsequio a Lola para el cumpleaños de las gemelas, la reprendió con el temor que en cualquier momento Lola bajara y la escuchara arruinando la sorpresa. Y luego solían culpara a ella de echar a perder las sorpresas.

—¡Lily, no le digas eso! ¡Eso es un asunto sólo entre Lincoln y yo!

El chico lívido miró a su hermana y le preguntó.

—¡Leni! ¿Estás embarazada?

La chica asustada se sonrojó y miró a sus padres.

—Pues… ¿podemos hablar de eso en otro momento?

—¡Santo cielo! —Luan estaba tan sorprendida como el resto—. ¡Realmente estás embarazada!

Lincoln se llevó ambas manos a la cara impactado por la noticia.

—¡Voy a ser papá de nuevo!

Un grito por parte de Rita interrumpió la escena. La mujer parecía a punto de desmayarse. Su esposo la ignoró y se puso furioso de pie.

—¡También embarazaste a Leni!

No solo él, Bobby también se puso de pie con intenciones de lanzarse contra Lincoln con los puños en alto.

—¡Pero es que tú no sabes respetar a tu propia familia, _cabrón_!

El peliblanco retrocedió de forma innecesaria, pues Lori se puso de pie al igual que él para evitar que su esposo agravara la escena sujetándolo. Ella también estaba disgustada, aunque ya sabía de esto, pero no por ello dejaría que su marido le cayera a golpes a su hermano y al padre de su hijo.

Lincoln suspiraba de alivio, entonces con temor volteó hacia Lynn que consternada lo miraba con confusión y coraje a él y a Leni, como si le costara decidirse a quién debería de golpear.

—¡Hermano, pero qué hiciste! —le reclamó Luna—. ¡Aunque me tranquiliza que no intentaste hacerle nada a Lily, igual eso no estuvo bien!

Lisa salió del shock que le produjo semejante noticia, pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermanita, volteó a verla.

—Un momento, ¿y tú cómo te enteraste del embarazo de Leni?

—Yo… no lo sabía —en ese momento las gemelas regresaban presurosas atraídas por todo el escándalo—. Me refería a la muñeca con forma de bebé que con ayuda de Lincoln, Leni le compró a Lola.

Lola frunció el ceño.

—Leni, vamos a cumplir doce. Ya estamos muy grandecitas para jugar con muñecas. ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Luan un tanto tensa por lo que estaba sucediendo, le contestó.

—Lincoln metió a Leni en una situación "embarazosa". ¿Entienden?

Estaban por responderles que no, pero tan pronto vieron a sus padres furiosos, del mismo modo a Lori y Bobby, a Lincoln y a Leni de pie juntándose más y más entre sí asustados de la familia hasta el punto en que quedaron juntos tomándose de las manos, todo cobró sentido.

—¡Lincoln y Leni! —Lola se impresionó—. ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Lana sin comprender llamando la atención de su hermano.

—¡Basta! —exigió Lincoln— Hay cosas más importantes que esto. ¡Liam abusó de Lana!

Aterrados, todos miraron a Lana olvidándose de Lincoln y Leni. Confundida, la niña que de pronto fue tomada de la mano por su asustada gemela al preocuparse por ella, carraspeó aún con los alborotados gansitos sobre su cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie abusó de mí más allá que vi cómo Liam le cortó la cabeza a un pobre ganso. ¿Quién te contó esa tontería?

—Pues… Lily —su mente dio sentido a lo que acababa de explicarle Lana con lo que escuchado—, pero creo que no la entendí bien a ella… o a Liam.

Luan tratando de tomar seriedad sobre el asunto principal y el rumbo del mismo, giró la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Linc, de verdad esto es muy decepcionante. ¿Te das cuenta lo inmoral de lo que le hiciste a Leni también?

—¿En serio tú me vas a venir a criticar mi moral? ¡Al menos no la metí en un trío como en el que te quieres meter con Benny y Maggie!

Ahora todos giraron la mirada hacia Luan, que roja por la vergüenza y el enojo volteó a ver a la más joven de la casa.

—¡Prometiste que no le dirías nada a nadie de eso, Lily!

Luna saltó.

—¡Cómo se te ocurrió contarle algo así a tu hermanita de seis años, degenerada!

—¿Lo dice la que no se esperó a que fuera más grande para confesarle que es bisexual?

—¡Pero si ella me dijo que ya le habías contado tú acerca de eso!

—¡Cómo me crees capaz de explicarle esas cosas! ¡Al menos no fue por mi culpa que perdiera la virginidad por no guardar sus juguetes lejos de su alcance!

Rita y Lori gritaron a la vez mirando a Lincoln.

—¡Lily perdió qué cosa!

—¿Y a mí que me ven? ¡Ahora sí eso no fue mi culpa! —volteó hacia la pequeña también preocupado—. Lily, ¿realmente te hiciste "eso" con los "juguetes" de Luna?

La niña asustada por toda la gente gritando a su alrededor negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo de qué están hablando.

—Lily —le explicó Luan—. Hablamos de "eso" que me contaste. De cuando se te "rompió" algo que no debías por estar jugando, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te refieres a la cuerda de la guitarra que reventé con esa cosa larga con la que se toca el violín y que no sé cómo se llama?

—¿Hablas del "arco"? —intervino Darcy con timidez.

—Sí, ese. Prometo que la pagaré, no fue mi intención romperla. Solo quería divertirme con la vieja guitarra de Luna.

Luan se congeló unos segundos y después se cubrió la cara al comprender el malentendido. Lucy parecía ser la única que no expresó ninguna emoción durante la discusión.

—*Suspiro*. La calamidad en nuestro hogar en estos momentos está llegando a un nivel crítico más allá de lo que pueda soportar. Creo que me retiraré al ático para dialogar con los espíritus en respuesta de un medio para reestablecer la paz.

Lynn gimió.

—Cobarde, ¿realmente harás eso? ¿No será que vas a jugar con los ponys que Lily dice que ocultas para evadirte de los problemas?

Un rubor cubrió el rostro de Lucy, por lo que se volvió hacia la pequeña.

—¡Pequeña chismosa! ¡Olvídate que te deje volver a acercarte a mis cosas!

—¡Quieren olvidarse de eso! —gritó el señor Loud—. ¿Es que ya se les olvidó lo importante? ¡Lincoln embarazó a otra de sus hermanas como lo hizo con Lori!

—¡Querido! —lo regañó su esposa impactada—. ¡Ya cálmate! Las niñas no tienen por qué escuchar ciertas cosas.

Bobby bufó regresando a su asiento cargando entre sus brazos con tristeza a una muy asustada Loan por el pesado ambiente que la rodeaba.

—Como si eso fuera todavía un secreto. Lori ya le había contado a Lily sobre cómo me fue infiel con su propio hermano, así que no sería sorpresa que ya todos lo sepan.

Los padres miraron impresionados a su primogénita, ella se hundió en su asiento sintiéndose de nuevo como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que estuviesen regañando.

Las gemelas consternadas se miraron entre sí.

—Esperen un momento —exclamó Lana—. ¿El papá de Loan no es Bobby sino Linc?

Lola más intrigada que asustada, reflexionó la noticia unos momentos.

—¿Entonces realmente los hermanos pueden tener hijos entre sí?

—¡El que puedan es una cosa y el que deban es otra! —les gritó Rita, para enseguida dirigirse hacia otra de las niñas—. ¡Entendiste, Lisa!

La pequeña suspiró con fastidio.

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

Darcy un poco asustada por lo que ocurría, pero intrigada, se volvió hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué es lo que ya sabías? ¿Que los hermanos no deben de tener hijos o que tu sobrina es la hija de Linc?

—Ambas. De Loan tuve mis dudas cuando nació, por ello recolecté algunas muestras de Lincoln mientras dormía para comprobarlo.

—¿Te refieres a la mugre que le sacaste de los dedos de los pies con la boca?

Todas se asquearon tras escucharla, Lincoln también, aunque sintiéndose un poco más aliviado al enterarse que no se trataba de algo más pecaminoso lo que su hermanita le había hecho mientras estaba inconsciente. Lisa giró los ojos nerviosa.

—Ah… sí, solo esa muestra, claro. Hazme un favor y todo cuanto estás escuchando guárdalo en secreto.

Ella asintió pensando en que de cualquier manera, nadie le creería si contara lo que estaba sucediendo en esa casa. Ansiosa esperaba que la comida se prolongara hasta el postre para poder seguir escuchando más historias al respecto. Esto era mejor y más interesante y emocionante que cualquier programa de televisión o internet.

—¡Un momento! —pidió Lynn teniendo de pronto un halo de comprensión—. Lily contó esto, Lily aquello, Lily lo otro, incluso aún no sé cómo es que descubrió lo que Lincoln y yo hacemos a escondidas de los demás.

Su hermano casi perdió el aliento tras alarmarse por eso.

—¡Lily también descubrió lo de nuestra relación!

—¡No, idiota! —lo golpeó en el hombro sin contener su fuerza—. ¡Me refiero a la tontería del maquillaje!

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó eufórico el señor Loud—. ¡Sabía que entre ustedes dos había algo más que lo del maquillaje!

Rita estaba que echaba chispas, los demás no parecían tan sorprendidos por la última noticia que apenas y podían calificar como novedad.

—¡Cómo puedes celebrar el haber tenido razón en algo como eso, Lynn!

—Ah… —se puso nervioso. Su esposa tenía razón—. Bueno, es lo que Lily me contó o dio a entender. Que ellos dos podrían ser algo así como… novios.

Lynn se sonrojó e indignó.

—¡No somos novios! Solo nos… —perdió los bríos y se puso nerviosa— damos ciertas libertades el uno con el otro… es decir hay besos y… esas cosas, pero ah… no somos novios y… ¡al menos yo si me protejo, no como lo hicieron Leni y Lori!

Lincoln azotó su cabeza contra la mesa presintiendo que en cualquier momento sería reclamada para ser pasada por una horca o una guillotina. Los presentes hicieron silencio antes que Luan la interrumpiera.

—¿Son amigovios? O sería mejor decir, ¿hermanovios?

Leni se rascó la cabeza. Había creído saber lo que sus hermanos eran, pero ahora tenía sus dudas.

—Habría que preguntarle que son a Lily, ya que ella lo sabe todo.

—¡A eso es a lo que iba! —continuó Lynn— ¿Cómo es que Lily averiguó todo eso? De ante mano conmigo sólo me había dicho que "ya lo sabía todo" antes de hacerme hablar sobre el maquillaje.

Luna se cubrió la mano con la boca sorprendida.

—¡Lo mismo me hizo a mí cuando le hablé de mi orientación!

—¿En serio? —meditó Luan—. Exactamente eso me dijo cuándo le hablé de lo que tenía con Maggie y Benny —con horror recordó algo—. Por cierto, mamá. El cumpleaños de Benny va a ser pronto y…

—¡Estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso y me importa poco que ya tienes diecinueve!

Ella asintió y suspiró. Lana y Lucy se vieron entre sí.

—Lana, ¿también te hizo lo mismo como a mí?

—¿Eso quiere decir que ella en realidad no sabía que le hurté estos pequeños al asesino ese en la granja? —señaló a los gansitos sobre su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabía —les explicó Lola—. Ella nunca supo nada. Todo eso del "Ya lo sé todo", es un truco que sirve para sacar información de las personas para poder extorsionarlas, pero en realidad quien lo usa no sabe nada hasta que hace que las personas le confiesen todos sus secretos pensando que ya lo sabe todo de todas formas, o si no, por lo menos les hace pagar la extorción sin darse cuenta de la trampa

El señor Loud suspiró tranquilo. Miró con culpa a Bobby y pensó que su secreto con su madre estaba a salvo, pues no recordaba que tan abiertamente le confesara a Lily sobre su infidelidad con María Santiago. Su esposa por otro lado al comprender que ella fue víctima de la misma jugarreta, aunque en parte su culpa por su descuido al dejar su cuaderno al alcance de Lily, miró con seriedad a su hija.

—¿Y tú cómo es que ella conoce ese truco? ¿Se lo enseñaste tú, Lola?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás le hubiera enseñado algo así a ella. La única persona a la que se lo mostré una sola vez fue a Darcy, aunque me prometió nunca contárselo a nadie.

Rita volvió su atención a Lily, quien en su asiento estaba aterrada al sentir finalmente el peso de sus acciones.

—¿Y a ti quién te enseñó a hacer eso?

Aunque le doliese delatarla, Lily no pensaba caer sola.

—Me lo enseñó Darcy. Dijo que así podría conseguir el juego que no querían comprarme, por lo que… ¡de cierta forma todo esto fue su culpa! ¿Verdad que sí, Darcy?

Todos volvieron la vista al lugar junto a Lisa, incluso la misma genio miró a su lado. La silla donde instantes atrás la niña de piel morena de nueve años se sentó estaba vació.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Olvidé que mis papás me esperan para salir de la ciudad! ¡Gracias por la comida!

Escucharon a Darcy avisarles desde el recibidor, seguido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Un par de segundos después, por la ventana la vieron correr a toda prisa hacia su casa. La vista de todos regresó hacia Lily de nuevo, que cabizbaja carraspeó con miedo.

—Bueno… entonces… la culpa es… ¿suya por no querer comprarme el juego en primer lugar?

* * *

Sola en su habitación, Lily sentada en un rincón de su cama sollozaba. No sólo le habían exigido de regreso todo el dinero que recaudó de quienes logró sacarles algo (quedándose sólo con el que Flipp, Clyde y Bobby le dieron). Sino que también le quitaron sus consolas de juego, los juegos, su tablet, su cámara, sus reproductores de música, sus cómics y sus muñecas.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación y tras decir un lastimero "entre", Lincoln cerró detrás de él y se sentó a su lado. Todas y cada una de sus hermanas y sus padres ya le habían dado su dotación de gritos y regaños, salvo por Leni que se limitó a no dirigirle la palabra y Bobby que todo lo que hizo fue gruñirle y decirle _fregada escuincla_, sea lo que sea que esas palabras signifiquen. Ya se esperaba que su hermano a quien metió más en problemas más que a nadie buscara su turno.

—Adelante, dilo.

Más tranquilo que el resto de su familia, Lincoln sólo suspiró.

—Lily, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, tanto como lo estoy de mi familia, como todos lo están de mí al igual que yo.

—¿Tú? No entiendo. ¿Estás decepcionado porque tendrás un bebé con Leni… como con Lori? No digo que sea extraño, ¿pero realmente es para tanto?

—Eres muy joven para comprenderlo, pero… sí, lo es, más de lo que piensas. Por algo mamá y papá me castigaron hasta que me gradúe; a Leni poco les faltó para que la corrieran de casa, pero dado que ahorita que pasé por su habitación, mamá la está abrazando llorando, no creo que eso ocurra —suspiró con pesar—. Con Lynn fue diferente, ya le exigieron que regrese de nuevo al campus y ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme de ella.

Esto en particular parecía haberle dolido, a la vez que lo aliviaba, pues por mucho que extrañaba estar con Lynn, ciertamente le daba bastante miedo el cómo se tomó lo que tuvo con Leni.

—¿Es por mi culpa que Lori y Bobby se volvieran a pelear? —le preguntó la niña al recordar cómo se marcharon de casa aún iracundos.

—En parte, pero en realidad todo lo que hiciste fue contar algo que yo hice en primer lugar —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Bueno, en realidad todo esto era un secreto para ti y las gemelas con las que papá sigue teniendo una conversación muy incómoda junto con Lisa, aunque siento que ella está enojada porque la "estén haciendo perder el tiempo" según dijo. Luan y Luna, pues, no es la primera vez que me ven como un bicho raro, aunque creo que por el momento mantendré mi distancia de ellas como me lo pidieron. En cuanto a Lucy, no sé qué esté pasando por su cabeza desde que se encerró en el ático.

La niña gimió y con la manita se limpió las lágrimas.

—Lamento que te castigaran por tanto tiempo, Linki.

—Está bien, yo me lo busqué y no es tan malo. Entre no salir hasta cumplir los dieciocho y la castración que tenían como segunda opción, supongo que no me fue tan mal.

—¿Qué es la castracosa esa?

Lincoln se mordió la lengua.

—No. Nada. Lo que me interesa saber es cómo estuviste manejando todas las cosas que ibas averiguando. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Lily?

—Al principio sólo quería mi juego, aunque dijeran que por mis calificaciones no me lo comprarían.

—¿Y después?

—Después me emocioné con todo lo que iba sabiendo de mis hermanas, de mis papás, de ti. Sentía que era más grande por enterarme de todas esas cosas que sólo hablan entre ustedes. No fue mi intención que todos se enojaran.

Lincoln la atrajo contra sí cuando presintió que iba a romper en un llanto más fuerte y la niña lo rodeó con un abrazo.

—Está bien, Lily. Yo tampoco quería enojar a nadie y es lo que vine haciendo. Sólo espero que hayas aprendido tu lección y nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como esto.

—Sí, ya sé. También terminé castigada.

—No es tan malo, al menos conseguimos calmar a Lisa lo suficiente para convencerla de que no te haga a ti tampoco lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Darcy en la escuela.

Recordó que pensaba tener una charla con Lisa por el asunto de las muestras, incluso cuando resultó que sólo se trataba de algo tan insignificante como lo que tiene en sus pies, pero decidió dejarlo pasar en vista que tiene preocupaciones mayores en qué pensar, encabezando sobre todas las demás el que ahora Leni está esperando un hijo suyo.

—Bien, te dejo Lily. Creo que tengo que hablar con mis padres y Leni acerca de lo que haremos.

Se quitó la bandana de su cabeza esperando a que le tomaran más en serio. Aunque le doliera, se cortaría el cabello como su padre se lo ha estado sugiriendo por meses para contentarlo un poco. Estaba por irse cuando Lily lo detuvo.

—Linki. ¿De verdad no me odias por todo lo que hice?

El chico suspiró. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No te negaré que sigo molesto, pero no por eso te odio. Jamás podría hacerlo, Lily. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo a pesar de lo que hagas. Aunque no me gustó lo que hiciste en el día, no por ello dejaré de amarte y nada de esto lo cambiará.

Eso pareció animarla. Tenía más preguntas para él con respecto a Lori y Leni, pero no quería abrumar más a su hermano de lo que lo había hecho, además que tenía sus asuntos que atender.

Lincoln se retiró y la niña aún decaída reflexionó al respecto. Pese a todos sus errores, su hermano siempre era lindo con ella. ¿Por eso sería que dos de sus hermanas tuvieron bebés con él? Eso era raro. Quizá y después de todo, aún era muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas y le faltaba madurar.

Olvidándose de sus problemas pensó en Leni, así como en Lori cuando esperaba a Loan. Se puso una almohada sobre el estómago imaginándose cómo sería aquello. Tal vez cuando fuera grande y tuviera un bebé lo averiguaría mejor, incluso Linki podría hacerle un bebé, después de todo había dicho que podía contar con él y que la amaba. Su hermano también amaba a Leni y sin bien entendió, también a Lynn, por lo que quizás algún día a ella misma le tocaría ser la novia de su hermano, o eso es lo que imaginaba.

—No puede eso tener nada de malo.

Con ese pensamiento que tuvo en voz alta se fue a dormir, bajo el consuelo que en todo caso pasarían muchos años antes que averiguara lo que el futuro le depararía. Al menos para entonces estaría ya más preparada al creer que podría ya saberlo todo.

.

.

.

**_–FIN – _**

**"Ya lo sé todo"**

**Por Jonás Nagera**

**Publicado del 28 de marzo del 2019**

**al 23 de abril del 2020**


End file.
